Necessidades Obscuras
by bibiSwan
Summary: Para impedi-lo de machucar outras pessoas, os irmãos de Sasuke Uchiha o encarceraram em uma casa abandonada. Ali somente ele pode ver a bailarina com a selvagem cabeleira rosada que parece decidida a conduzi-lo ainda mais profundamente em sua loucura.
1. Chapter 1

Necessidades Obscuras

OOO

Um guerreiro vampiro consumido pela loucura, preso na guarida de outro mundo com uma tentação que ele somente pode ver.

Essa beleza deseja que ele parta.

O guerreiro não pode abandoná-la.

Permitam que o jogo comece…

Ela é, Sakura Haruno uma bailarina famosa em princípios dos anos 1900, transformou-se em um fantasma na noite em que foi assassinada. Agraciada com poderes, mas invisível para os vivos, ela freqüenta seu amado lar, espantando para longe qualquer delinqüente, até que ela se encontra com um desumano imortal mais aterrador que ela mesma.

Para impedi-lo de machucar outras pessoas, os irmãos de Sasuke Uchiha o encarceraram em uma casa abandonada. Ali somente Sasuke pode ver a bailarina com a selvagem cabeleira rosada, que parece decidida a conduzi-lo mais dentro da loucura.

A deliciosa criatura o inflama com o desejo, deixando seu corpo atormentado com a luxúria e sua alma rasgada quando ele mesmo se encontra cobiçando-a fervorosamente para si mesmo. No entanto, quando Sasuke tiver a possibilidade de ganhar Sakura e reclamá-la completamente, a maldade ganharia?

Uma vez que ele retorne à brutalidade de seu passado para protegê-la, sucumbirá ele às necessidades sombrias que se agitam em seu interior?

OOO

ADAPTAÇÃO SasSaku da saga Necessidades Sombrias do anoitecer

Comentem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prólogo**

OOO

Nova Orleáns

24 de agosto 1927

Vou matar-te por me rechaçar…

Lutando para bloquear as lembranças da última ameaça de Rock Lee, Sakura Haruno se situou na parte superior da escada e olhou pelo salão de baile.

Como se embalasse um bebê, ela sustentava um buque de rosas envoltas em seda. Eram presentes de alguns dos homens que estavam na multidão da festa abaixo, uma mistura de vários tipos, jovens, clientes ricos e repórteres. Uma brisa sufocante dos pântanos deslizou através do espaço, levando a pressão da música da orquestra de doze peças no exterior.

... Pedirá por minha misericórdia.

Ela reprimiu um calafrio. O comportamento de seu ex-noivo se tornou mais arrepiante, seus presentes de desculpa mais extravagantes.

A prolongada negação de Sakura a dormir com Lee o tinha frustrado e zangado, mas a ruptura de sua relação o tinha enfurecido.

Olhar em seus olhos pálidos no princípio desta noite... Ela se deu uma sacudida interna. Tinha contratado guardas para este evento. Lee não poderia chegar nela.

Um admirador, um banqueiro bonito de Boston, se fixou nela e começou a aplaudir. A multidão se uniu a ele, e em sua mente ela teve a visão de um pano de fundo que se levantava. Com um sorriso lento, amável, disse: ─ _Bienvenue_ a todos vocês. ─ e logo começou a descer a escadaria.

Ninguém detectaria sua ansiedade. Ela era uma bailarina treinada, mas sobre todas as coisas, era uma artista. Ela trabalharia esta sala, dando sorrisos forçados com sarcasmo e falando brandamente e com precisão, encantando os críticos e persuadindo com sua risada até o mais sério.

Embora já lhe doessem os braços de embalar tantas flores e os flashes a cegassem continuamente, seu sorriso se manteve fixo. Deu outro passo deslizando para baixo.

Ela se amaldiçoaria antes de deixar que Lee arruinasse sua noite de triunfo. Três horas antes, tinha dado o espetáculo de sua vida a esta casa. Porque nesta noite seria a celebração de seu imóvel recentemente renovado, a casa de família de estilo gótico resplandecia com o brilho de milhares de velas. Com sua dança tinha pagado pela minuciosa restauração de sua nova casa e todo o suntuoso mobiliário interior.

Todos os detalhes da festa eram perfeitos, e lá fora, uma lua prateada se aferrava ao céu. Uma lua de sorte.

Seu vestido para esta noite era uma versão de tom mais forte do traje que tinha usado antes, cetim negro. Tinha uma blusa ajustada que se atava na frente como um espartilho antigo e uma abertura na saia que quase chegava até onde sua liga segurava suas meias. Sua maquiagem era ao estilo das vampiras de Hollywood, tinha maquiado seus olhos com uma tonalidade defumada, colocou lápis de lábios vermelho sangue e as unhas pintadas de um carmesim escuro.

Sua gargantilha de pedras preciosas e pendentes compridos parecia haver custado uma pequena fortuna, mas para esta noite havia valido a pena, nesta noite todos os seus sonhos por fim se fizeram realidade.

Só Lee poderia arruiná-lo. Obrigou-se a ignorar sua apreensão, amaldiçoando-o interiormente em inglês e em francês, o que ajudou a aliviar sua tensão.

Até que quase tropeçou na escada. Ele estava ali, de pé na periferia, com o olhar fixo nela.

Sempre tão perfeitamente alinhado, afrouxou a gravata, o cabelo preto despenteado. Como tinha chegado a passar os guardas? Lee era imensamente rico, o bastardo os tinha subornado?

Seus olhos injetados de sangue queimavam com uma luz maníaca, mas ela se assegurou que não se atreveria a lhe fazer mal na frente de tanta gente. Depois de tudo, havia centenas de pessoas em sua casa, incluindo repórteres e fotógrafos.

Entretanto, não ficaria diante dele para fazer uma cena ou expor sua escandalosa história a todos. Um cliente abaixo lhe piscou um olho e seus amigos a animavam com gestos, mas não tinham idéia do que ou que era ela, e muito menos de sua ocupação anterior.

Com o queixo levantado e os ombros para trás, continuou descendo, mas suas mãos estavam apertando as rosas. O ressentimento se mesclava com o medo. Que Deus o ajudasse, ia tirar-lhe os olhos se arruinasse isto.

Pouco antes de chegar ao último degrau, começou a abrir caminho para ela. Ela tentou chamar o corpulento guarda na porta aberta do pátio, mas a multidão a rodeava, escondendo-a de maneira eficaz. Tratou de caminhar para o homem, mas todo mundo queria ser o primeiro em felicitá-la.

Quando ouviu Lee empurrar às pessoas atrás dela, desculpou-se com suavidade:

─ _Pardonnezmoi_ , só será um momento. ─ voltou-se ─Me deixem passar!

Ele se aproximava. Pela extremidade do olho viu suas mãos que procuravam algo no bolso de sua jaqueta. Será outro presente? Isto será tão embaraçoso.

Quando essa mão saiu disparada, deu a volta, baixando as flores. Metal brilhava à luz das velas. Seus olhos se abriram, Ela gritou...

Justo depois ele afundou uma faca em seu peito.

A dor... uma dor inimaginável. Ela podia ouvir a lâmina seguindo pelos seus ossos, sentiu uma força discordante na ponta que a atravessou quase até suas costas. Enquanto se agarrava a seus braços, horríveis sons surgiram de sua garganta, esses sons a trouxeram de volta ao horror.

Isto não pode estar acontecendo...

Só quando ele liberou a faca com os dedos estendidos seu corpo caiu ao chão. Botões de rosa se pulverizaram ao seu redor, pétalas flutuavam ao redor do punho que me sobressaía. Ela olhava fixamente o teto sem dizer nada enquanto o sangue quente saía por suas costas, reunindo-se a seu redor. Percebia o silêncio da sala e sentiu a angustiosa respiração de Lee quando se ajoelhou ao seu lado, e começou a chorar.

Isto não está acontecendo...

O primeiro grito histérico quebrou o silêncio. Pessoas fugindo da cena, empurrões e brigas em torno deles. Ela finalmente ouviu o grito dos guardas lutando contra a multidão para passar.

E Sakura vivia ainda. Era tenaz, uma sobrevivente, ela não ia morrer em sua casa de sonho na noite de seus sonhos. Lutaria.

Lee pegou o cabo uma vez mais, sacudindo a faca em seu interior. Agonia... grande... não posso suportar isto... Mas ela não tinha fôlego para gritar, nem forças para levantar os braços, muito fraca para defender-se.

Com um bramido baixo torceu a lâmina no buraco de sua ferida.

─Sente isto para mim, Sakura. ─ disse com voz entrecortada em seu ouvido. A dor explodiu, irradiando desde seu coração a cada centímetro de seu corpo. ─Sente o que eu sofri!

Muito! A tentação de fechar os olhos quase a afligiu. Entretanto, manteve-os abertos, mantendo-se viva.

─Vê quanto te amo? Vamos estar juntos agora. ─A faca fez um som de sucção quando tirou dela. Logo em seguida, finalmente encarando-a, cortou sua própria garganta de orelha a orelha.

Seu sangue tinha começado a esfriar-se no momento que um médico se agachou para agarrar seu pulso.

─Não há pulso. ─ disse a alguém, sua voz se elevou sobre a comoção. ─Se foi.

Mas ela não tinha! Ainda não!

Sakura era jovem, e havia tantas coisas que tinha deixado de experimentar. Merecia viver. Não estou morrendo. Suas mãos de algum jeito se apertaram. Me nego a…!

Quando a brisa levantou uma vez mais, a visão de Sakura se extinguiu como uma vela. Não, não... ainda vivo... não posso ver, não posso ver... tanto medo.

Pétalas de rosas apanhadas pelo vento caíram sobre seu rosto. Podia sentir cada beijo frio delas.

Então... nada.

OOO

Obrigado pelos comentários! Se quiser mais capítulos mais rápido comentem bastante!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 1**

Fora da Paróquia de Orléans

Dias atuais

─Fique são, aja normalmente, -ele cantava a si mesmo enquanto olhava abaixo o cais raquítico. Por todos os lados, água preta como piche. À frente dele, a luz emudecida da taverna da baía pantanosa. Um bar do lore. Em cima um solitário sinal de néon com luzes bruxuleantes. Levava música e risadas.

─Fique são... precisa entorpecer a raiva. Até a hora final.

Quando entrou disse: ─Uísque. ─ a voz dele era baixa, rouca de desuso.

O rosto dos garçons caíram. Como ontem à noite. Eles podem sentir que eu sou feito para matar? Os sussurros ao seu redor estavam como metal em ardósia para seus nervos.

─Sasuke Uchiha, uma vez um guerreiro... mais furioso que qualquer vampiro que eu já vi por todos os meus séculos.

─Um assassino para contratar. Se ele aparecer em sua cidade, então alguém conhecido irá desaparecer por lá.

Desaparecer? A menos que eu os queira descobertos.

─Ouvi que eles os drena selvagemente... nada sobra de suas gargantas.

Então eu não sou meticuloso.

─Eu ouvi que ele os come.

Rumores distorcidos. Ou será verdade?

Contos de sua loucura sendo espalhados mais uma vez. Eu nunca perdi um alvo. Quão insano eu posso ser? Ele responde a si mesmo: Fodidamente, muito.

Recordações se acumularam em sua mente. Suas vítimas, recordações tiradas do sangue deles dentro de mim, seus números sempre crescendo. Não sabia o que era real, não pode determinar o que é ilusão. A maioria do tempo, ele raramente entende os próprios pensamentos. Ele não passa um dia sem ver algum tipo de alucinação, golpeando fora a sombras ao redor dele.

Uma granada com o alfinete puxado, eles dizem. Só uma questão de tempo.

Eles têm razão.

Fique são... aja normalmente. Copo em mão, ele ri suavemente a seu modo para uma mesa vagamente iluminada na parte de trás.

Normal? Ele é um vampiro pelo amor de Deus, em um bar cheio de demônios e feys de dentes afiados.

Luzes de Natal estão amarradas acima em suas costas, enquanto órbitas oculares de crânios humanos moldam um espelho. No canto, uma demônio, lazyli, acariciava o chifres do amante dela, despertando o macho visivelmente. No bar, um imenso lobisomem descobriu suas presas, se dobrando protetoramente enquanto lançava uma ruiva pequena para trás dele.

Não pode decidir se vai atacar Lykae? Isso é certo. Eu não cheiro a sangue. Um truque que eu aprendi.

O casal parte, a ruiva levada pelo lykae. Enquanto eles saem, ela investiga por cima de seus ombros, seus olhos como espelhos. Então se vai. Para fora na noite aonde eles pertencem.

Sentado. Contra a parede. Ele ajusta os óculos de sol que cobre seus olhos vermelhos, sujos de vermelho. Enquanto ele examinava a sala, ele resiste ao desejo de esfregar a palma da mão na parte de trás de seu pescoço. Procurando por alguém não visto?

Entretanto, eu sempre me sinto assim.

Ele parte para a bebida, estreitando os olhos fixos para sua mão. Minha mente se deteriorou, mas minha mão para espadas continua firme. Uma combinação preocupante.

Ele levava uma andorinha liberal. A bebida. O uísque entorpece a necessidade de barbarizar. Não que faça desaparecer.

Coisas pequenas o enfurecem. Um olhar de fora. Alguém se aproximando muito depressa. Falta de espaço. Sua presas se afiavam à provocação mais leve. Como se coisas famintas vivessem dentro de mim. Vorazes por sangue e rasgar gargantas. Cada vez que ele reage à raiva, outras recordações pegam mais dele próprio.

Ele ainda tem bastante sanidade para espiar seu alvo, seus irmãos. Ele daria retribuição a Naruto e Itachi Uchiha, por fazerem o impronunciável a ele. Shisui, o terceiro irmão, era uma vítima como ele, mas deve ser banido, simplesmente por causa do que ele é.

E meu tempo está chegando. Como um animal, ele reconhece isto. Ele os achou neste lugar misterioso de pântanos, neblina e música. Ele viu Naruto e Shisui com suas esposas. Ele poderia ter sentido inveja que os irmãos riam com elas. Que eles as tocavam possessivamente, com maravilha nos seus olhos limpos. Mas o ódio abafa qualquer ciúme confuso.

A descendência seguirá. Ele matará as mulheres deles também. Os destrua. Se destrua. Antes de meus inimigos me alcanç ajustou a bandagem debaixo da camisa no braço esquerdo. A pele cortada em baixo disso não curará. Cinco dias atrás, ele foi marcado por um demônio do sonho, um que o localiza por este mesmo dano. Um que prometeu, que o mais desejado dos sonhos e o mais temido pesadelo iria seguir a marca.

As sobrancelhas dele se uniram. O caçador logo se tornara a caça, sua vida está se aproximando do fim.

Um sussurro de pesar. A coisa que ele mais lamentaria. Enquanto ele tentava se lembrar do que deseja tão afetuosamente. Outras recordações o bombardeavam, explodindo na sua mente. Sua mão foi de encontro com sua testa.

Naruto entrou no bar, Itachi atrás dele. As expressões deles eram sérias. Eles vieram me matar. Como ele esperava. Ele pensou que os conseguiria levar até ali indo sempre ao mesmo lugar. Ele abaixou sua mão, e seus lábios relaxaram atrás de suas presas. O bar esvaziou depressa.

Então...calmaria. Os irmãos dele o encararam como se vendo um fantasma. Insetos cantaram lá fora. A chuva estava próxima no ar. Na mesma hora que um raio golpeou ao longe, Shisui entrou, cruzando para estar de pé ao lado dos outros dois. Estava aliado a eles? Por essa ele não esperava. Ele remove os óculos de sol, revelando os olhos vermelhos. O primogênito, Naruto, estremeceu com a visão, mas se sacode e continua avançando. Os três parecem surpresos que ele ficasse para o encontro, que ele não saísse.

Eles eram fortes e qualificados, contudo eles não reconheciam o poder que ele tinha, a coisa que ele se tornou.

Ele poderia os matar sem piscar e saborearia isso. Eles não puxariam suas espadas? Então eles caminhavam para sua destruição. Não posso mantê-los esperando. Ele se lançou de seu assento e das barreiras das mesas, acertando Shisui, deixando-o inconsciente com uma explosão que rachou o crânio dele e o enviando voando para parede de trás. Antes dos outros dois poderem elevar uma mão em defesa, ele os arrebatou pelas gargantas. Um em cada mão apertada, enquanto eles lutam para se livrar.

─ Trezentos anos disto. ─ ele assobiou.

Seus esforços não serviam para nada, suas expressões chocadas o satisfaziam. Continuou apertando.

A madeira rangeu atrás dele. Ele se virou e tem os irmãos juntos com um novo inimigo. Muito tarde, aquele Lykae voltou e cortou suas costas com garras chamejadas. Erupções de sangue.

Ele rugiu com fúria e carregou o lobisomem, evitando garras e dentes com uma velocidade misteriosa para jogá-lo no chão.

Exatamente quando as mãos dele estão a ponto de se encontrar ao redor do pescoço do Lykae, a besta bateu algo em seu pulso direito.

Uma algema? Apertando mais forte, ele rangeu um áspero riso.

─Você pensa que isso me segurará? ─ Ossos começam a estourar em baixo de suas palmas. A morte está próxima, e ele queria gritar com o prazer.

O lobisomem esbofeteia o pulso esquerdo dele.

O que é isto? O metal não dobrava. Não quebrava. Malditos sejam, eles pretendiam me levar vivo? Ele saltou sobre os pés, enrijecendo para riscar. Nada. Shisui no chão, vertendo sangue de seu corpo, o segurava pelos tornozelos.

Ele chutou Shisui, acertando em cheio o tórax do irmão dele. Costelas racharam. Ele se virou, em tempo de pegar a grade do bar que o lykae lançou no rosto dele.

Ele cambaleia, mas permanece em pé.

─Que porra é ele?─ o lykae balançou a grade de novo com toda sua capacidade.

O golpe brutal acertou o pescoço dele. Um segundo ferido para hesitar. Tempo bastante para seus irmãos o agarrarem.

Ele se debateu e mordeu, apertando as presas. Não pôde se liberar... não pôde... Eles prenderam a algema de seu pulso em uma cadeira. Ele chutou viciosamente, atordoado quando eles apanharam também suas pernas.

Sufocando com a raiva, ele puxou contra as algemas com toda sua força. O metal partiu sua pele para o osso. Nada.

Pegado. Ele rugiu, cuspindo sangue neles, os ouvindo falarem vagamente.

─Eu espero que você proponha um lugar bom para colocá-lo. ─ disse Shisui entre respirações cortadas.

─Eu comprei um solar abandonado há muito tempo. ─ Naruto grunhiu ─um lugar chamado Elancourt.

Calafrios passaram por ele com fúria, a dor estourou do machucado no braço dele. Um sonho. Sua destruição. Ele nunca poderia ir para este Elancourt. Sabia disso com uma certeza selvagem. Ele é muito forte para eles rastreá-lo, ainda há tempo para escapar.

Se eles o levassem até lá, eles não o levariam vivo...

Debaixo de um céu de noite nublado, o espírito de Sakura Haruno ajoelhou na estrada na mesma linha de sua propriedade, contemplando faminta ao jornal, embrulhado em plástico molhado.

Hoje o entregador aquele demônio caprichoso errou o caminho de novo, desta vez, lançando o pacote em cheio sobre a estrada do município desolada.

Sakura estava faminta por aquele papel, desesperada pelas notícias, revisões e comentário que quebrariam a monotonia de sua vida ou seus oitenta longos anos de vida após a morte.

Mas ela não podia deixar a propriedade para agarrar isto. Como um fantasma, Sakura poderia manipular telepaticamente e o poder dela era quase absoluto em Elancourt, ela poderia sacudir todas as janelas ou poderia rasgar fora o telhado se ela quisesse, e os tempos mudaram freqüentemente com suas emoções mas não fora da propriedade.

A casa amada tinha se tornado sua prisão, a cela eterna dela de quinze acres e um solar lentamente agonizante. Entre as outras maldições do destino, que foram projetadas para torturá-la de modos pessoais e específicos, Sakura, aparentemente nunca poderia deixar este lugar.

Ela não soube o porquê disso, somente que assim o era, e tinha sido desde que ela tinha despertado na manhã depois do seu assassinato. Ela recordou-se vendo seu assombrado reflexo pela primeira vez. Sakura se lembrava desse momento exato quando ela tinha percebido que morreu, quando ela tinha compreendido o que ela se tornaria.

Um fantasma. Ela se tornaria algo que amedrontava até mesmo a ela. Algo antinatural. Nunca novamente ser uma amante ou amiga. Nunca ser uma mãe, como ela sempre tinha planejado depois de sua carreira de dançarina. Como tinha uma tempestade fervendo lá fora, ela tinha gritado silenciosamente por horas.

A única coisa que ela poderia ser grata era que aquele Lee não tinha sido preso ali com ela.

Ela se esticou mais. Devo... ter aquele...jornal !

Sakura não tinha certeza porque aquilo continuava chegando. Um artigo passado tinha recontado os problemas inerentes com faturamento periódico de cartões de crédito, e ela supôs que ela era a benfeitora do último crédito negligenciado do cartão. A entrega poderia terminar a qualquer hora. Cada exemplar era precioso.

Eventualmente ela se rendeu, derrotada, enquanto sentando na erva daninha da entrada. Força do hábito, ela fez movimentos como se ela estivesse esfregando as coxas dela, contudo não sentia nada.

Sakura nunca poderia sentir. Nunca novamente. Ela era incorpórea, tão significativa quanto a névoa que rola dentro da baía pantanosa.

─Obrigado, Lee. Oh, e você pode seguramente apodrecer no inferno porque certamente é para onde você foi...

Normalmente, neste momento na luta pelo jornal, ela estaria batalhando com o desejo de arrancar os cabelos, desejando saber, quanto tempo mais ela poderia suportar esta existência, enquanto especulando o que ela tinha feito para merecer isto.

Sim, na noite da morte dela, ela tinha se recusado a morrer, mas isto era ridículo.

Mas até mesmo tão desesperada quanto ela era para as palavras, ela não estava mal como sempre fora.

Porque ontem à noite um homem tinha entrado na casa dela. Um homem bonito com olhos sérios. Ele poderia voltar esta noite. Ele poderia até se mudar.

Ela não deveria estar muito excitada com o estranho, para ter suas esperanças esmagadas novamente.

Luzes a cegaram, o grito agudo de pneus rasgou pela calada da noite.

Com um tiro de carro adiante sobre o pedregulho, ela inutilmente elevou os braços dela para proteger a face e deu um silencioso grito. Dirigiu diretamente por ela, a máquina que reverberava como um terremoto quando atravessou sua cabeça.

O veículo nunca reduziu a velocidade enquanto rodou abaixo a estrada forrada de carvalhos de Elancourt.

OOO

Obrigado pelos comentários!

Continuem comentando bastante por favor!


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 2

Sakura piscou, a visão noturna voltando lentamente. Até hoje ao final de todos estes anos, ela ainda se surpreendia que passasse incólume por situações assim. Ela reconheceu o potente e baixo carro da noite anterior, tão notadamente diferente dos caminhões que normalmente passavam na velha estrada do município. Que significa... que significa...

Ele voltou! O homem de olhos sérios que veio ontem à noite!

O papel esquecido, ela se materializou nas terras de Elancourt , negligenciando a entrada dianteira. Ela se moveu como se apertasse os lados da janela, com os braços estendidos, flutuantes. E lá estava o carro dele na estrada.

Você não se mudará? Ela tinha querido implorar ontem à noite para o homem que tinha examinado o solar. Ele tinha testado as colunas, foram tiradas fora algumas das mobílias restantes e até mesmo arrancou o aquecedor brilhante de dentro do salão principal. Parecendo satisfeito de que estava inteiro, ele tinha seguido os canos debaixo do piso, pisando nos azulejos marmóreos.

O aquecedor trabalhará, ela tinha chorado intimamente. Dez anos atrás, o solar tinha sido modernizado por um jovem casal que ficou durante um tempo.

Ainda que não pudesse relatar os méritos de Elancourt para este estranho misterioso. Porque ela era um fantasma. O ato de falar, ou falar de certo modo pelo menos que outros pudessem ouvir, se provou impossível para ela, como se fazer visível para outros.

O que provavelmente era melhor. O reflexo dela estava assombrando até mesmo a ela. Embora a aparência de Sakura fosse um reflexo íntimo de quando ela tinha se olhado na noite que morreu com o mesmo vestido e jóias, agora a pele dela e os lábios estavam tão pálidos quanto papel de arroz. Os cabelos dela fluíram de modo selvagem com pétalas de rosa enroscadas e a pele debaixo de seus olhos era escura, fazendo suas íris parecerem assustadoramente verdes musgo.

Ela se focou no carro novamente. Vozes masculinas profundas soaram de dentro do carro. Estavam lá mais do que um homem? Talvez tivesse dois mais, solteiros confirmados, como o par bonito que tinha vivido aqui durante um tempo!

Quem estava dentro do carro precisava se apressar. As chuvas de outono tinham sido provocativas caindo durante toda a noite e raios tinham começado a chamejar em um ritmo assustador. Ela esperava que os homens não vissem a fachada dianteira iluminada pelos brilhos de raios. Com seus arcos e pendentes de vidro colorido, o solar poderia parecer... Proibido. As características muito góticas que ela tinha admirado pareciam afugentar aos outros. O veículo começou a balançar de lado em suas rodas largas, e as vozes cresceram mais altas. Então veio o berro de um homem. Os lábios dela se separaram quando duas botas grandes chutaram pela janela da parte de trás, quebrando-a, espalhando vidro pelos cascalhos.

Alguém que não se podia ver puxou o homem calçando as botas para dentro, de novo, mas então uma porta traseira começou a adquirir uma protuberância.

Carros eram tão fracos nesta idade que um homem poderia chutar dessa forma? Não, não, ela lia com submissão os relatórios de teste de batidas, e eles diziam...

A porta puxou suas dobradiças, a toda velocidade para a varanda dianteira. Ela ofegou quando um homem de olhos selvagens, louco era lançado fora do veículo. Ele foi algemado aos pulsos e tornozelos e estava coberto de sangue. Ele imediatamente caiu escorregando na lama, para imediatamente ser agarrado por três homens. Um deles era o inquilino da noite anterior.

Ela viu então que todos eles estavam cobertos de sangue, porque o algemado estava cuspindo neles como uma trilha.

─Não... não! ─ ele gritou, enquanto lutava para não entrar na casa. Poderia sentir que havia mais aqui do que poderia ser visto? Ninguém tinha podido antes.

─Sasuke, deixa de lutar com a gente!─ o inquilino disse entre dentes friccionados. O acento dele soou russo. ─Nós não queremos te ferir.

Mas o louco chamado Sasuke não diminuiu nenhuma mordida. ─Maldição, Naruto! O que você quer comigo?

─Nós vamos te libertar desta loucura, derrotar sua sede por sangue.

─Vocês são tolos! ─ Ele riu mecanicamente. ─Ninguém volta!

─Shisui, agarre os braços dele!─ o loiro latiu a um dos outros. ─Itachi, pega as malditas pernas dele!

Quando Itachi e Shisui se apressaram à ação, ela percebeu que eles ambos se assemelhavam a Naruto. Todos os três tinham a mesma expressão severa, os mesmos corpos altos, poderosos.

Irmãos. A motivação deles deve ser boa.

Eles levaram um sangrento e agitado Sasuke para as duplas portas dianteiras. Sangue na casa dela. Ela estremeceu. Ela detestava sangue, odiou a visão daquilo, o cheiro de sangue. Ela nunca esqueceria como tinha sido ser banhada pelo próprio sangue e o ter engrossando e esfriando ao redor de seu corpo agonizante.

Elancourt não tinha visto o bastante disto? Em pânico, ela desceu as escadas correndo. E jogou os braços para cima, exercendo uma força invisível contra as portas. Ela estava usando toda sua força para mantê-las fechadas. Ninguém poderia estourar aquele laço.

As portas voaram escancaradas. Os homens emparelharam diante dela fazendo tremer como se andasse em uma teia de aranha. Uma rajada de vento correu para dentro, seguindo-os, balançando as folhas e arrastando-as contra o chão.

Simplesmente quão forte eles eram? Sim, eles eram enormes, mas ela tinha estado prendendo as portas com o que deve ter sido equivalente à força de vinte homens.

Uma vez dentro do quarto escurecido, Naruto lançou uma cadeira pelo chão sem cuidado pelo mármore italiano dela. O lunático se libertou mais uma vez, ficando de pé. Ele estava exaltado! Ele correu para a porta, mas seus tornozelos amarrados fizeram com que ele tombasse em um armário antigo coberto de folhas. O armário desmoronou ante ao impacto. Esmagado.

Ela tinha tido que dançar duas apresentações para conseguir aquela peça e se lembrava de polir carinhosamente a peça sozinha. Era uma das poucas mobílias originais que permaneciam.

Depois que Itachi e Shisui o içaram para fora dos destroços, Naruto passou seu grosso braço ao redor do pescoço de Sasuke, segurando a parte de trás da cabeça de Sasuke com sua mão livre. Ela podia ver que Itachi estava apertando com toda sua força, a face dele estava puxada com o esforço, os músculos de seu pescoço se salientando, com a tensão.

De algum jeito Sasuke não foi afetado por um longo tempo.

Depois de um tempo, a tensão dele aliviou e ele ficou flácido. Enquanto Itachi o colocava no chão, Naruto anexou a cadeira apressadamente ao mesmo aquecedor que ele tinha testado na noite anterior, então prendeu na outra ponta a algema de Sasuke.

Para isso é que Naruto tinha estado inspecionando o aquecedor? Porque ele pretendia prender este lunático aqui?

Por que aqui?

─Você poderia ter achado um lugar mais decadente para mantê-lo? ─ Shisui disse entre respirações, enquanto todos estavam de pé. Naquele momento, um raio crepitou lá fora. As altas janelas de vidros manchados estavam quebradas em vários lugares e a luz as atingiu, torcendo as sombras dentro do cômodo. ─Por que não usamos o moinho velho?

─Alguém poderia encontrá-lo lá.─ Itachi respondeu. ─ E Fugaku sabe sobre o moinho. Se ele ou os homens dele descobrem o que nós estamos planejando...

Quem é Fugaku? O que estão planejando eles?

Naruto adicionou:

─Além disso, Elancourt foi recomendado para mim.

─Quem alguma vez recomendaria isto?─ Itachi acenou uma mão ao redor. ─ Isso parece ter vindo direto de um filme de terror.─ Ela desejou que ele estivesse errado, mas então um parafuso rolou, sombras coloridas pareciam escorregar e se lançar sobre o cômodo. Shisui elevou as sobrancelhas como se seu ponto de vista tivesse sido confirmado.

Naruto fixou o olhar no rosto do irmão, estudando sua reação enquanto respondia ─ Kakashi recomendou. ─ Ele hesitou, parecendo não saber se eles ririam ou consentiriam.

Itachi deu de ombros e Shisui concordou com a cabeça severamente.

Quem é Kakashi?

Shisui olhou ao redor. ─ Arrepia meus pêlos da nuca, ─ outra luz brilhante ─ quase como se isto fosse...assombrado.

Shisui pegou um biscoito.

─E você sabe que isso é algo difícil para eu dizer. Isso assusta o Pitt também.

Sim, porque caso contrário ele estaria claramente bem.

─O clima faz isto parecer pior. ─ Naruto correu a mão pelo seu cabelo molhado, então esfregou sua face com sua camisa. ─E se há espíritos aqui qual o problema? Você esqueceu o que nós somos, qualquer fantasma faria bem em nos temer.

Os temer? Nenhuma coisa viva poderia tocá-la.

─É realmente ideal porque o lugar espanta as pessoas. ─ Naruto continuou acima de outro estrondo de trovão. ─E a casa das Brandons não está longe daqui, não são muitos que conhecem a respeito do Lore se aventurarão em qualquer lugar que se aproxime da casa delas.

Brandons? Lore? Ela se lembrou de um artigo de jornal de alguns anos atrás sobre gírias de gangues. ─ Estes homens falavam muito como gangues. Tinha que ser isso.

Itachi disse:─Talvez as Brandons não apreciem vampiros assim tão perto de Val Hall.

Vampiros? Não Gangue? Eles estão todos loucos. _Mon Dieu_ , eu preciso de um uísque.

─É pelo menos habitável? ─ Shisui perguntou em uma voz ridicularizando.

Naruto assentiu com a cabeça.

─A estrutura e o telhado são sólidos.

Como pedra.

─E uma vez que nós fizermos algumas modificações, será satisfatório para nossos propósitos. Nós vamos ajeitar só o que precisamos: um par de quartos, um banheiro, a cozinha. Eu já tenho as bruxas, vindo hoje, para fazer um feitiço ao longo do perímetro da propriedade. Contanto que Sasuke esteja usando essas correntes, ele não pode escapar dos limites.

Bruxas? Oh, essa agora! Sakura se moveu para esfregar seu corpo, não sentia nada, mas foi acalmada um pouco pelo ato familiar.

Na calmaria, Itachi andou pelo salão principal, arrancando a teias de aranha. ─ Sasuke sabia que nós íamos estar na taverna.

─Nenhuma dúvida nisto. ─ Naruto respondeu, enquanto cruzava um caco sujo da janela para olhar para fora. ─Ele estava nos esperando. Para nos matar.

─Obviamente ele ficou bom nisto. ─ Shisui bateu levemente em suas costelas de uma maneira avaliando e estremeceu. Olhando mais de perto, ela poderia ver que todos eles pareciam feridos de algum modo. Até mesmo Sasuke parecia que tinha sido arranhado no tórax por alguma besta. ─Ele gosta disso.

Gosta de matar? Um assassino em minha casa. De novo. Era ele o mesmo tipo de homem que apunhala uma mulher indefesa no coração? Engula isso, Sakura... Apanhe vento. Controle sua emoção.

Itachi disse:─Eu suponho que era o que ele fazia, se o que dizem sobre a ocupação dele for verdade.

Um assassino profissional?

─Achá-lo agora... não poderia ser em um momento pior.─ Shisui disse. ─Como é que nós vamos administrar isto?

─Nós lutamos na guerra, enganamos nosso rei, tentamos não nos preocupar com Hinata e Ino, enquanto tentamos o tempo todo salvar a sanidade dele. ─ Naruto respondeu uniformemente.

O outro ergueu uma sobrancelha. ─E eu aqui pensando que nós estaríamos ocupados.

Os irmãos começaram a explorar os quartos mais perto, testando madeiras apodrecendo e tirando folhas das mobílias, examinando os ambientes.

No passado, ela tinha sido afortunada com os que ocuparam Elancourt . Famílias agradáveis tinham vindo e ido, alguns vagabundos inofensivos. Nada sobre estes homens diziam que eram agradáveis e inofensivos!

Especialmente não o assassino algemado. Ele estava deitado no chão, com sangue acumulado no canto dos seus lábios separados, gotejando. Goteira... goteira... Uma piscina carmim estava formada contra o mármore dela. Da mesma maneira que antes. Engula isso. Se controle.

Os olhos do louco se abriram flamejando. Ela não pôde advertir aos outros! No espaço de tempo de um raio de luz, ele de alguma maneira se atirou sobre seus pés acorrentados, mancando adiante com velocidade sobrenatural. Antes que ela pudesse elevar os braços para exercer uma pressão contra ele, ele tinha estirado a corrente esticando... o aquecedor estava dobrando com a pressão.

Ele não poderia quebrar isto. Impossível.

Como um chicote, estalou arrebentando enquanto ele corria cruzando o quarto até a porta, a porta onde ela estava de pé. Enquanto ela o fitava com descrença, o aquecedor arrastava atrás dele, destruindo tudo dentro de seu extenso e selvagem caminho.

De repente, a rede interna de canos do aquecedor estourou para cima do chão, pé ante pé, arrastando o metal gemendo e explodindo o mármore e espalhando lascas pelo chão.

Os três homens mergulharam mais uma vez para cima dele, uma pilha de homens que deslizou diretamente na direção dela.

Ela engasgou. A casa dela, a amada casa dela. Em quinze minutos, o louco tinha forjado mais destruição para Elancourt do que a casa tinha sofrido nos últimos oitenta anos.

Suas mãos enrijeceram. Se controle. Mas seus cabelos já tinham começado a rodar sobre sua face, pétalas de rosas flutuavam, uma tempestade ao redor do corpo dela. Lá fora, o vento chutou para dentro, fluindo pelos altos buracos das janelas, varrendo e limpado a sujeira até que ela pôde ver toda a destruição.

O mármore! Quando os olhos dela se molharam com a frustração, a chuva caiu lá fora.

Engula isso.

Muito tarde. Um raio bombardeou a casa, iluminando a noite com grandes explosões sucessivas. Sobre a pilha de homens, Pitt acertou sua cabeça na dela.

Num instante, Sakura rodou , varrendo seu cabelo na face dele, enquanto ela se dissipava. Pousando no chão, ela caiu abaixo dele.

Sasuke continuou encarando a mancha onde ela tinha estado de pé, piscando e diminuindo sua luta como se estivesse confuso.

Tinha ele... tinha ele, possivelmente a visto?

Ninguém jamais o fez. Nunca. Ela tinha sido assim uniformemente ignorada desde quando ela tinha começado a desejar saber se ela, verdadeiramente, existia.

Olhando para cima, ela pode ver que os brancos dos olhos dele eram... vermelhos. Ela tinha pensado que ele tinha sido ferido, estourando vasos sanguíneos, mas na realidade, eles eram completamente vítreos com vermelho.

O que são estes seres? Eles verdadeiramente poderiam ser... vampiros? Até mesmo levando em conta o que ela se tornara, ela ainda lutava para acreditar em qualquer coisa sobrenatural.

Com um tremor de cabeça, Sasuke amigavelmente renovou seu vôo em direção a porta, ganhando polegadas, até mesmo, como o três brigando com ele.

─Eu não queria ter que fazer isto, Sasuke!─ Naruto disse, enquanto procurava no bolso de sua jaqueta. Com os outros encarando Sasuke, ele mordeu fora a ponta de algo que parecia ser uma seringa e injetou seu conteúdo no braço de Sasuke.

O que quer que fosse aquilo foi reduzindo a velocidade dele, o fazendo piscar os olhos vermelhos uma e outra vez.

─O que você deu a ele?─ Shisui perguntou.

─É uma mistura das bruxas, parte medicinal e parte mística. Devera nocauteá-lo.

Por quanto tempo manteria Sasuke abatido? Quanto tempo eles estavam esperando que ele ficasse aqui? Cuspindo pelo chão dela e rugindo dentro dos corredores dela? Ela seria condenada se ela permitisse outro da raça de Lee para manchar a casa dela mais uma vez! Este Sasuke era um animal. Ele deveria ser derrubado. Ou no mínimo, posto para fora.

Ela mostraria a estes transgressores poder como eles nunca tinham visto, os varrendo para fora como lixo! Ela os lançaria pelos pés para a baía pantanosa! Sakura demonstraria o que acontece quando um fantasma vira poltergeist.

─Onde... está ela?─ Sasuke rangeu entre respirações.

Sakura gelou. Ele não pode estar falando sobre ela, não a poderia ter visto.

─Quem, Sasuke?─ Naruto exigiu.

Justamente antes de a dose deixá-lo inconsciente, ele sibilou: ─Mulher... Bonita.

OOO

Continuem comentando!


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 3

O amanhecer chegou e se foi e Sakura ainda estava pensando. Porque aparentemente Elancourt estava cheia de vampiros de verdade.

Qualquer dúvida prolongada tinha evaporado quando ela tinha visto os irmãos desaparecerem e reaparecer da forma como tinham sumido, nos lugares para consertar a casa.

E isto nem tinha sido o acontecimento mais surpreendente da noite. Quando o Sasuke tinha dito: ─Mulher... bonita. ─ podia ele possivelmente estar falando sobre ela?

Agora ela só poderia esperar impacientemente por ele recuperar a consciência para que assim ela pudesse descobrir.

Ele permaneceu como os irmãos tinham lhe deixado na noite anterior, dormindo no colchão novo que eles tinham trazido para ele, com os pulsos acorrentados atrás, removeram suas botas barrentas e as amarras do tornozelo. Sua roupa rasgada estava seca, um trapo com sujeira. O vermelho intenso do corte em seu tórax tinha curado dentro de meras horas.

Ela flutuou em uma posição sentada sobre o pé da cama imaginando, quanto tempo mais, ele demoraria a acordar. Ela tinha pensado que todos os vampiros ficavam em coma durante o dia, mas os irmãos dele estavam entrando e saindo por baixo da escada, se tele-transportando no solar.

Esta espera era insuportável. Porque ele possivelmente... a viu. Sim, ninguém jamais antes a tinha visto, e esse pensamento era somente baseado na idéia que ele a tinha julgado bonita. Talvez se ele não fosse um daqueles para discutir sobre bochechas rosadas e o aparecimento de saúde florescente...?

Sakura necessariamente não buscou um reconhecimento da presença dela. Ela poderia flutuar como uma folha solta , sem se fazer notar, a não ser que ela quisesse atenção ruim ou um possível exorcismo. Não, ela queria ser vista. Ela ansiava por conversar.

A possibilidade disto significava que todos os seus planos iniciais para despejá-los tinham evaporado, seu rancor em relação ao dano em Elancourt acalmou temporariamente. Agora ela queria os manter perto, especialmente Sasuke.

A curiosidade a comandava. Por que depois de oitenta anos de inquilinos esporádicos esse vampiro cuspidor de sangue tinha sido capaz de vê-la? Por que não os irmãos dele? Quando eles tinham algemando Sasuke durante o dia, ela tinha segurado as mãos deles, gritando tão alto quanto pôde. Ela até se lançou pelos seus torsos, sem nenhum efeito.

Sasuke tinha podido vê-la porque somente ele tinha aqueles olhos vermelhos?

Ela se levantou flutuando de uma parede azul descascada para outra. Os irmãos tinham escolhido para Sasuke o Quarto Azul, o mais masculino de todos os quartos de hóspedes. As cortinas pesadas eram de um azul marinho profundo e as peças remanescentes de mobílias, a cama, a mesa de cabeceira e uma cadeira alto apoiada na lareira eram escuras e robustas.

Embora ela tivesse esperado que eles dormissem em caixões, eles colocaram Sasuke na cama arrumada. Ela também acreditava que até mesmo o sol indiretamente os queimaria, mas o quarto era incandescente com luz solar bastante pálida para iluminar os montes de pó. E quando as cortinas oscilavam na casa, a luz invadia diretamente na direção de seus pés.

Então ele se virou, a lembrando do quão grande era, os ombros largos pareciam atravessar a cama, os pés dele pendurados na beirada. Ele deve ter mais de dois metros de altura.

Ela flutuou sobre ele, inclinando a cabeça enquanto investigava abaixo. Ele parecia ter menos de trinta anos, mas isto era difícil de dizer com a lama e o sangue cobrindo a face dele. Com nervosismo, ela se concentrou e usou telecinesia para puxar o lábio superior dele para trás, espetando o nariz dele antes de acertar o alvo.

Ela viu uma fatia de dentes brancos contra a face suja dele e ...inconfundíveis presas. Exatamente como ao romance que ela tinha lido há muito tempo. Exatamente como os filmes de vampiro que o último casal jovem amava assistir.

Como estes homens tinham se tornado vampiros? Eles foram transformados? Ou nasceram daquele modo?

Naquele momento um estrondo alto soou no andar de baixo. Embora ela quisesse investigar o que eles estavam fazendo na casa dela, ela temeu que Sasuke despertasse na ausência dela.

Os irmãos já haviam fechado muitas das janelas que não tinham cortinas pesadas e tinham trazido cadeiras dobráveis, colchões e até mesmo um refrigerador moderno. O encanamento tinha sido consertado no banheiro principal. Mais cedo, a eletricidade tinha surgido tão abruptamente a vida que a lâmpada incandescente tinha estourado, chovendo vidros.

Ela tinha flutuado os fragmentos para longe do prisioneiro, um bom ato porque ele agora começava a se retorcer.

Quando a camisa rasgada dele subiu algumas polegadas, ela por pouco não notou um começo de uma pequena cicatriz anterior a cintura de sua calça solta. Quanto tempo tinha aquilo? Ela mexeu a mão para arrastar a camisa mais para cima do torso dele. A cicatriz continuava. Mordiscando o lábio, ela meticulosamente manipulou os botões até que pudesse afastá-los de lado.

A cicatriz quase alcançava o coração dele. Parecia como se uma lâmina de navalha afiada tivesse entrado no estômago dele e cortado para cima.

Quando ela pode afastar o olhar dela da marca, ela inspecionou o tórax descoberto dele. Era largo e generosamente forrado com músculos. Com as mãos dele para trás, esses músculos ondulados pareciam dobrar até mesmo em repouso. O torso inteiro dele parecia duro como pedra.

Ela desejou saber como sentiria a pele dele. Ela nunca saberia...

A cintura da calça dele estava tão baixa que ela podia ver a linha de cabelo encaracolado, negro que descia de seu umbigo. Esse rastro a tentou à baixar as calças dele, mas ela resistiu fracamente.

Os homens pelos quais Sakura se sentiu atraída, no passado, tinham sido mais velhos e bonitos de um modo suave, culto. Em contraste, este macho tinha todas as bordas duras e afiadas.

Assim, por que ela achou esse corpo cicatrizado de batalha tão atraente?

─Oh, acorde Sasuke. ─ ela disse com dificuldade. Falar era um empreendimento árduo para ela, que freqüentemente se sentia como se estivesse tentando empurrar sons do tamanho de elefantes por uma flauta. Para ela, as palavras saíram ecoando e estendidas. ─Somente... acorde. ─ Ela quis saltar na cama ou gritar na orelha dele. Se ela tivesse um balde de água

Os olhos de Sasuke se abriram de uma vez.

Ele acordou. A luz era assassina nos olhos sensíveis dele. A dor passava por ele. Ele apertou os dentes contra estas ondas de dor.

Fique livre. Ele lutou contra as amarras. Seus membros estavam pesados. Drogado. A raiva o apunhalava, a necessidade de matar o estrangulava como mãos apertadas ao redor de seu pescoço.

Quanto tempo estive fora? Ele se lembrava de onde estava. O solar, tão proibido como ele tinha sentido que seria. Quando ele tinha estado no carro, a visão do solar o tinha feito suar.

Aqui a sensação de ser vigiado era multiplicada, o formigamento na parte de trás do pescoço dele inflexível.

Ele enrijeceu. Ele tinha visto... teria ele visto o balanço de um cabelo rosa vistoso girando em volta de alguma mulher? Não podia determinar o que era real e o que era ilusão. Antes de ela desaparecer, ele tinha pensado que tinha visto brevemente olhos verdes arregalados de surpresa. Ele tinha cheirado rosas e tinha visto um ombro descoberto, magro e impossivelmente pálido. Ainda que ninguém mais tenha reagido a ela.

O que significa que ela não podia ser real.

Qualquer coisa que ele visse que outros não, era suspeito. Ela provavelmente é uma invenção de sua mente, de outra memória. Alguém que ele bebeu que a conhecia como uma esposa, uma amante... Ou uma de suas próprias vítimas. Ele puxou mais forte as correntes. Nada. Metal assim não deveria poder segurá-lo. A menos que... fosse misticamente reforçado.

Condenava seus irmãos ao inferno! Por que diabos eles o trariam aqui? Este lugar estava errado, o ameaçando. Ele não sabe como ou por que. Não se importa. Só sabia que tinha que se libertar.

De repente o cheiro de rosas o cercava. Eu não estou só neste quarto. Embora ele não visse nada, havia outra presença ali. Seria a mulher de antes? Havia uma mulher antes? Ele começava a suar.

Alguma coisa estava rastejando perto dele, chegando mais perto... ele poderia jurar estar sentindo quentes respirações contra seu ouvido.

Ele se contorceu, descobrindo suas presas em advertência. A necessidade de matar ferveu dentro dele.

Mais perto... mais perto...

Diretamente ao lado de sua orelha ele ouviu uma voz, escassamente. Ele não pode entender as palavras hesitantes.

Mas ele sentiu expectativa um anseio que o acertou em ondas. Sua cabeça parecia a ponto de explodir. Ele deveria fazer alguma coisa. ─ O que? O que?─ Ele não sabia... não sabia o que, supostamente, deveria fazer...

Ele odiava esta necessidade que ele sentia.

─Meeeeeee Vêêê? ─ a voz lânguida disse. Ele virou a cabeça de um lado para outro. Não via nada.

Ele se lançou verticalmente, sentindo um choque de alguma coisa, como eletricidade estática.

O corpo de Sasuke vagueou em direção ao seu, fazendo ela ofegar e ele tremer.

Ele tropeçou em seus pés. A confusão parecia se amontoar dentro dele. ─Alguém está aqui. De verdade?─ a voz dele soou mais rouca que na noite passada.

─Sasuke, fique calmo. ─ ela disse lentamente.

Os olhos dele arderam em um vermelho mais profundo. ─ Apareça!─ Poderia ele estar respondendo às palavras dela? Ou ele somente teve algum tipo de sensação vampiresca de que não estava só?

Com um baixo resmungo, ele apoiou contra a parede enquanto trabalhou na algema. Finalmente ele passou suas mãos por baixo dos pés as passando para frente. Parecendo apreciar a chance de lutar, ele atentamente esquadrinhou o quarto buscando um inimigo, para uma matança.

Como Sakura pairou sobre ele, acenando sua mão em frente o seu rosto, os olhos dele abriram de modo selvagem e sua cabeça balançou para a direita e para a esquerda Carrancuda, ela levantou o dedo indicador dela e apunhalou o olho dele, atravessando diretamente.

Ele não piscou.

Ela flutuou para trás como se tivesse sido empurrada. Ele não pode me ver. Uma decepção pesada caiu sobre ela.

Mulher bonita? Somente imaginação de um louco. Ela tinha se agarrado as palavras, não importando quão improváveis eram porque tinha estado desesperada.

A esperança da noite tinha aumentado a sua decepção. Ela jogou uma última onda frenética nos olhos dele.

Ele cerrou os dentes, o som parecia uma armadilha de urso fechando, ela reagiu com um grito assustado e elevou à cabeça, o empurrando longe, o enviando como uma bala de canhão na cadeira com o longo encosto. Quando a cadeira bateu na parede oposta, desmoronou com o impacto, explodindo em uma nuvem de lascas, tapetes e gesso.

Batalhando para sair do matadouro, ele gritou em um idioma estrangeiro, o que devia ser juramentos. Assim, ele parecia gostar de violência ou ao menos estar acostumado a isto.

─Sasuke... espere! ─ ela conseguiu sair da linha. Onde estariam os irmãos? Com as seringas? Sim, os três homens estiveram entrando e saindo, mas eles nunca ficaram muito tempo.

Uma vez que ele ficou de pé, ele começou a andar pelo quarto, batendo nas paredes com as mãos presas, gerando buracos no gesso frágil.

─Para de machucar... Minha casa!

Ele não parou. Ao invés disso, ele pegou as ferramentas da lareira e os balançou em círculo, enquanto as atirava com tanta força que a ela se embutiu no tijolo da lareira, boiando lá. Quando seu olhar frenético pousou na mesa de cabeceira indefesa, ela disse: ─Não se aproxime.

Sasuke pediu por isso. Sem pensar, ela o varreu até o teto. Ele fechou os olhos apertados e então os abriu, parecendo surpreendido por ainda estar fora do chão.

Ele se debateu e lutou com o agarre dela. Ele era forte e logo ela foi forçada a derrubá-lo, mais apressadamente do que pretendia ele caiu de rosto no chão. Quando ele levantou, ela viu que a testa dele estava esguichando sangue em seus olhos e ao lado do nariz.

Ela não tinha pretendido o ferir! ─Deus, me perdoe!

─Sasuke!─ Naruto gritou escada abaixo, aparecendo na fresta da porta um segundo depois. Ele visualizou de relance a confusa cena caótica. ─O que o inferno você estava...

Naruto não terminou a pergunta por que Sasuke lançou os braços algemados para cima dele. Como se tivesse atingido por um martelo, Sasuke voou para fora do quarto e aterrissou no primeiro piso.

Sasuke seguiu logo porta afora com uma Sakura e olhos arregalados bem atrás dele. Embora a velocidade dele continuasse sobre humana, ele estava mais lento do que tinha sido na última noite mesmo com os tornozelos livres. Eles já o tinham enfraquecido drasticamente.

Quando Naruto caiu aos pés dele, Shisui se levantou nos degraus, braços estendidos. Mas Sasuke colocou as mãos algemadas na grade e saltou para baixo, evadindo qualquer contato. Quando ele se dirigiu em direção à entrada da frente, ele encontrou Itachi bloqueando a saída.

Naruto gritou: ─ Sasuke, é impossível você partir! Maldição, o sol!

O que aconteceria a Sasuke na luz direta do sol? Ela ofegou quando ele carregou Itachi, o agarrando nas portas da frente. Eles arrancaram completamente suas dobradiças, caindo sobre a varanda dianteira.

Logo ante eles surgiu o sol matutino, Itachi voltou para a cobertura protetora da varanda, Sasuke continuou. Ela deveria tentar pará-lo?

Naruto começou a segui-lo, mas Shisui arrebatou a camisa dele e o puxou de volta para a sombra. ─Ele não vai chegar longe, Naruto.

Sakura estava ao lado dos irmãos. Força do hábito, ela obscureceu os olhos enquanto os quatro assistiam Sasuke correr descendo a estrada. Eu não pretendia derrubá-lo daquele jeito. Ele deve estar tão desnorteado.

─Ele vai queimar. ─ Naruto disse, parecendo estar em dor.

Da mesma maneira que Sakura fez, Itachi pôs a mão dele em sua testa. ─E então ele vai aprender.

O sol queimou os olhos dele como se eles estivessem mergulhados em ácido. Lute. A baía pantanosa está logo abaixo na estrada, então atravesse a estrada. Ele podia cheirar a água escura.

A pele dele começou a queimar. Ele apertou os dentes contra a dor.

Baía pantanosa logo abaixo da estrada. Ele podia fazer isto, poderia sobreviver na sombra. Chamas crescendo.

Ele esta perto dos limites da propriedade. Ganhando distância de qualquer entidade que parecia inclinada a atormentá-lo. Um ser que ele não podia ver para lutar, sem garganta para selvageria. Uma voz sem corpo que tinha ecoado ao redor dele.

Quase lá... Queimando... queimando...

De repente a visão dele ficou preta, uma força derrubou-o em cima de seu traseiro. Uma vez que sua visão clareou, os olhos dele se alargam. Paredes azuis deteriorando-se o cercaram. Ele gritou em descrença, confuso.

O mesmo quarto! Ele estava dentro... Do mesmo maldito quarto.

Agachado no chão, ele bateu a cabeça contra a parede uma e outra vez até que uma agulha perfurou o seu braço.

OOO

Comentem!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 4**

Algo estava acontecendo ao paciente.

Durante a última semana, Sakura tinha começado a notar uma consciência tímida nesses olhos vermelhos que não estavam lá antes, a brancura no olhar dele aparecia mais a cada dia.

E ela saberia. Ela não tinha feito mais do que estudá-lo desde seu estranho retorno, raramente se acomodando em seu próprio quarto, seu estúdio secreto, escondido escada abaixo. Até mesmo agora com Sasuke deitado na cama mais uma vez, dormindo, ela flutuava sobre o fim do colchão dele, enquanto continuando a vigília.

Quando ele tinha voltado, naquela primeira manhã esteve enfurecido, batendo a cabeça contra a parede como se quisesse apagar tudo o que estava dentro de sua mente. Gesso tinha nevado abaixo dele e grudado no seu rosto sangrento. Por sua vez, os irmãos tiveram que acorrentá-lo de novo, prendendo-o na cama. Dessa vez Sasuke tinha sido irrefreável, rogado e murmurando palavras estrangeiras na sua voz baixa e grossa.

Para ser justa, ela também deveria estar confusa. Num momento ela o estava assistindo correr, no próximo ela simplesmente tinha ouvido o rugido profano dele do andar superior.

Já não era Sakura a única aprisionada aqui. Aparentemente, bruxas de verdade tinham colocado um feitiço de limite em Elancourt. Contanto que Sasuke usasse essas correntes, ele não poderia cruzar a linha da propriedade. As correntes também faziam impossível para ele se teleportar ou riscar, como eles chamam.

Sakura não podia apontar o dedo exatamente para quando ela tinha sentido uma primeira mudança nele. Sempre que seus irmãos falavam com ele, Sasuke tinha murmurado coisas incoerentes e agora ela tinha começado a adquirir o sentimento de que ele era... Coerente. Pelo menos com intermitência.

Às vezes parecia que ele estivesse tentando filtrar um milhão de pensamentos para falar um único, e isso era por que ele, dificilmente, falava normalmente. Em ocasiões, até mesmo o sotaque dele mudava...

Ele começou a se retorcer então, sua cabeça balançava, sem dúvida estava tendo um pesadelo horroroso. Sasuke, habitualmente, sofria com isso. Com as presas dele aparecendo afiadas em intervalos, se contorcendo, os músculos repuxando as correntes em sua pele. Ela fechou o rosto. Ela não gostava de ver aquilo.

Embora tudo sobre ele devesse repeli-la, ela se encontrou se esforçando para estar impassível. Ele tinha destruído parte da casa dela. Ele era um assassino. Ele continuou tendo flashes de agressão violenta. E ele era imundo. A face dele ainda estava coberta com lama, sangue e farelo de gesso, os cabelos dele enroscavam em grossos nós.

Marcas de queimadura radiavam em cima da pele dele e escureciam suas velhas roupas. Quando Shisui tinha tentado limpar sua face carbonizada, Sasuke tinha fechado seus dentes muito rápido, Shisui quase perdeu seus dedos. Sakura deveria odiar Sasuke. Assim por que ela se achava tão atraída por este macho grande, com seus terríveis sonhos?

Porque, como ela, ele soube o horror de ser assassinado? Ele poderia estar revivendo isto até hoje.

Seria Sasuke uma alma perdida a ser compadecida? Ou um homem merecedor de salvamento? Sakura nunca tinha sido muito interessada por homens que precisavam de socorro. Havia mulheres o bastante para eles.

Naquele momento, ele acordou, os olhos ainda em branco. Arqueando o corpo, ele abriu a boca e afundou suas presas em seu próprio braço. Com as sobrancelhas franzidas, ele chupou lentamente como se fosse para se acalmar.

E o coração dela derreteu.

─ _Merde_. ─ ela sussurrou.

Quando ele deu um rosnado curto, irado contra o seu braço, ela relaxou ao lado dele na cama.

─Shiiiiiii, vampiro. ─ ela suspirou, afastando o cabelo dele da testa com um golpe de telecinesia. ─Shiiiiiii .─ Ele acalmou, libertando a mordida gradualmente para cair para trás e dormir, como se tivesse sido acalmado por ela...

Cada noite até o amanhecer, quando os irmãos tentavam alcançá-lo, Sakura flutuava sobre o teto, escutando. Embora ela simplesmente gostasse de ouvir os ritmos das conversações dos homens, ela também tinha aprendido muito sobre estas pessoas. Eles eram da Estônia, um país Báltico da Rússia fronteiriça o que explicou os acentos deles. Homens das terras do norte. Eles tinham sido transformados em vampiros 300 anos atrás. Antes desse tempo, eles tinham lutado na Grande Guerra do norte contra a Rússia como oficiais nobres, entretanto eventualmente eles tinham tomado o controle do exército da Estônia. Cada irmão tinha se tornado um lorde da guerra, enquanto, conduziam a defesa de seu país, sobre o comando de Naruto, o primogênito.

No princípio, ela tinha permanecido no quarto de Sasuke porque ela tinha estado esperançosa sobre ele vê-la. Agora ela ficou porque estava intrigada pelo vampiro louco.

A história dele era como um quebra-cabeça incompleto, e com cada pedaço que ela recebia, ia crescendo. Ele tinha sido nobre, mas no final das contas tinha usado a experiência militar e a força de vampiro para se tornar um assassino. Ele tinha planejado matar os próprios irmãos em vingança para alguma ação que ela, contudo não tinha descoberto.

Ele tinha estado só e sem amigos durante séculos.

O passado dele era tão diferente do dela com todas as danças e risadas e deixar os bons tempos rolarem. Eles eram pólos opostos.

Ainda com cada revelação vinham mais perguntas. Ele era obviamente um homem poderoso, assim o que poderia ter destruído sua mente daquele jeito? E como ele podia permanecer na cama dia após dia? Vampiros não tinham nenhuma função corporal?

Cada noite eles traziam um garrafa térmica do refrigerador novo para Sasuke e Sakura estava bastante segura de que sabia o que tinha ali. Mas exatamente onde eles adquiriram isto? E desde que Sasuke estava se recusando a beber o conteúdo, quanto tempo levaria até ele ficar faminto?

Ela tinha o assistido dormir durante mais horas do que ela podia contar, porque ele nunca tinha ficado duro como os homens normalmente fazem quando estão dormindo?

Quando o crepúsculo se aproximou, e os irmãos retornaram escada abaixo, os olhos de Sasuke flamejaram abertos imediatamente.

Ela cruzou à porta, flutuando, de forma que metade dela permanecia fora do quarto e metade estava dentro. Ela mal podia ouvi-los escada abaixo. Mas ela pode ver a reação de Sasuke e percebeu que ele podia ouvi-los mesmo com uma pesada porta fechada.

─Depois do vê-lo nestas condições, ─ Shisui disse ─ eu estou começando a entender por que nenhum dos caído alguma vez voltou da sede de sangue.

─Ninguém antes teve as ferramentas que nós temos. ─ Naruto respondeu. ─Nós concordamos em passar um mês tentando reabilitá-lo. Se ele não mostrar nenhum sinal de melhora, então nós faremos o que deve ser feito.

Sasuke estava os escutando. Atentamente. Ela desejou saber o que estava pensando.

─Isso foi antes de vê-lo, Naruto. Talvez nós precisemos... tirá-lo da miséria.

Ele estava na miséria?

A mandíbula de Sasuke apertou, e a expressão dele cresceu mortal. Então as sobrancelhas dele se juntaram como se ele estivesse considerando a possibilidade certa para aquele momento. Quando ele fechou o rosto e fechou os olhos, ela sentiu uma torção dentro do peito.

O vampiro estava na miséria. E ele estava são o bastante para saber disto.

Miséria? O que diabos eles sabiam disto? Ele balançou a cabeça como se para chacoalhar um pensamento solto.

Ele ouvia facilmente os outros, escada abaixo, enquanto Itachi explicava o que ele tinha aprendido sobre os caídos, vampiros que matam bebendo sangue. ─ Sons altos diferentes de seus próprios gritos os enfurecem. Movimentos rápidos também os fazem reagir como se fossem uma ameaça, não importa se são benignos. Sendo levados inadvertidamente a uma fúria. Qualquer senso da própria vulnerabilidade física deles ativa a raiva.

─Por que você simplesmente não explica o que não os enfurece? ─ Shisui perguntou.

É tão pouco que ele não diz, ele pensou. Na mesma hora que Itachi disse:

─Isso seria uma explicação curta.

Ele os bloqueou, voltando para suas reflexões com a expressão misteriosa.

O ser pode ser uma de três coisas. Ele pensou. Um eco de uma memória fraturada, uma alucinação, ou um fantasma. Ele tinha quase trezentos anos de experiência com as duas primeiras possibilidades e nenhuma com a terceira. Os dois primeiros são invenções de sua emaranhada mente. O fantasma seria inimaginável.

Não podia determinar o que é real ou o que é ilusão. Durante a última semana o ser voltou ao quarto dele. Ele tinha começado a vê-la novamente, entretanto não como na primeira noite. Só um lânguido e borrado esboço agora. Mas ele podia cheirar a presença dela. Até mesmo agora, ele estava inundado com o cheiro de rosas.

Sempre que ela vinha até ele, ele tinha flashes de lucidez. Ele não entendia a conexão, só sabia que ele estava começando a alcançar o foco de seus pensamentos.

Um mistério. Como uma invenção da mente dele poderia clarear a própria mente? Até mesmo com ele rebatendo a existência dela, ele se dava conta de que alguma coisa estava realmente o fazendo ficar coerente, de fato, o bastante coerente para, fodidamente, rebater contra a existência dela.

Talvez as doses que eles estavam forçando nele estivessem ajudando.

Ele não podia recordar muito do que aconteceu na manhã em que ele tinha tentado escapar. Mas ele achava que ela tinha tentado despi-lo e possivelmente tentado beijá-lo antes de lançá-lo sobre o quarto.

O ser nunca o atacou novamente. Normalmente ela ficava próxima ao assento de janela. Embora, ele a sentisse aos pés da cama em mais de uma enervante ocasião.

Durante anos, ele sentiu como se estivesse constantemente vigiado por algo não visto, agora isso de fato poderia estar acontecendo.

Não. Ele vê figuras sombrias diariamente. Por que ele deveria pensar que ela é diferente? Porque ela tem um cheiro? Porque, pela primeira vez, ele quer que uma alucinação seja real?

Ele sabia que há uma linha entre sofrer alucinações e interagir com elas. Você pode viver com o primeiro, com os meios seguintes você está perdido.

Durante o último século, ele se agarrou no resto de sua sanidade pelas pontas dos dedos. Desconhecendo que ela poderia ser o peso ao redor de seus tornozelos necessários para arrastá-lo para baixo.

Até mesmo se ele soubesse disto, ele constantemente especularia sobre ela. Se ela existisse, então ela é um fantasma. Fantasmas não nascem de mortes violentas ou assassinato? Assim como ela morreu? E quando? Ela é sensível? Ele viu seus olhos e os longos cabelos. Como será que ela se parece?

Por que as porcarias dos meus pensamentos estão lúcidos sobre dela?

Os irmãos dele soaram como se estivessem a ponto de vir para o quarto. Ele não queria isto. Cada dia a entidade crescia mais clara como o nascer do sol e o quarto escurecia. Mas quando os irmãos dele chegavam, ela enfraquecia. Ele percebeu que o novo bulbo descoberto era muito brilhante, a luz antinatural a obscurecia. A escuridão iria revelá-la para ele.

Não foi nos flashes dos raios que ele a viu na primeira noite. Ela estava nas calmarias negras mortas entre eles.

O crepúsculo estava chegando. Isso significa que se os irmãos dele se afastassem, ele chegaria mais perto a cada minuto de descobrir como ela era. Ele estava faminto por uma visão dela, abrindo e fechando suas mãos nas costas em antecipação.

OOO

Obrigado pelas reviews!

Continuem comentando!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 5**

─Eu estou alucinando ou ele parece muito melhor?─ Naruto perguntou quando os três alcançaram quarto.

─Ele não parece... Desordenado. ─ Shisui disse.

Como se para lhes provar que estavam errados, Sasuke começou a murmurar, ininteligivelmente, em um idioma que Sakura nunca tinha ouvido, o olhar dele mirando na janela.

─Por que você não tenta falar com ele sozinho?─ Itachi disse. Quando Naruto assentiu com a cabeça, Itachi e Shisui partiram.

Naruto colocou a garrafa térmica na mesa de cabeceira, então pegou uma cadeira dobrável e a virou para se sentar ao contrário com as pernas abertas virado para o encosto da cadeira.

Sakura amava quando os homens sentavam daquele jeito. Com a voz baixa, ele disse: ─Onde você estava irmão?

Irmão. Ela ainda estava assustada com idéia de que Sasuke fazia parte da família deles. Shisui parecia determinado e estudioso, Itachi era quieto e misterioso e Naruto era autoritário como o general que ele foi. Em contraste, o louco era agressivo e golpeava desonrosamente, como se em uma briga entre cavalheiros, ele arremessasse sujeira nos olhos do oponente.

─O que você quer comigo?─ Sasuke rangeu abruptamente. ─Por que você não me matou?

Parecendo surpreso pela interação, Naruto disse: ─Essa não é nossa intenção.

─Qual é sua intenção então, me drogar e me deixar faminto?

Naruto atirou a garrafa térmica aos seus pés. ─Eu tenho um pouco de sangue aqui. Você beberá?─ Ele abriu depressa a tampa e a fez de xícara.

Sakura viu que o líquido era grosso e escuro. Quando fez barulho de glugglug, ela imaginou se seria possível para ela vomitar.

─Você me alimentando com sangue. ─ o tom de Sasuke era severo. ─ Que familiar. ─ Naruto parecia abafar um estremecimento, entretanto ele levou a xícara aos lábios de Sasuke.

Bebendo. Sangue. Sasuke aceitou, obedientemente, sugando profundamente.

Eu quero vomitar.

Ele cuspiu um bocado em Naruto, enquanto batia em seu rosto. Então ele riu, um som áspero, sinistro. O vermelho de seus olhos voltou até a borda com um ódio tão virulento, que Sakura acreditou que só morte curaria isto.

Naruto limpou a face com sua camisa. Quando parecia utilizar uma provisão sobrenatural de paciência, Sakura sentiu pesar por ele. Quanto ele deveria se importar com o irmão para tolerar isto. Naruto não o golpeou como um macho normalmente faria.

Claro que, Sakura não se aborreceu em esconder sua expressão de nojo. Estranhamente, quando os olhos de Sasuke arremessaram na direção dela, ela poderia jurar que ele ficou mais inquieto. Então o olhar dele deslizou mais uma vez para a janela.

─Sangue congelado é tudo que você vai conseguir. ─ Naruto disse. ─Se você não beber isto, então você vai ficar sem.

─Eu caço. Eu me alimento da veia. Ao contrário de vocês traidores inomináveis. ─ Sasuke mordeu, estando na frente dele novamente. ─Eu sei que você me escondeu do seu rei. Seu rei russo. Ele o executará depois disso general favorito ou não.

─Possivelmente. Assim, você sabe o risco que nós estamos correndo.

─Por quê?

─Nós queremos te ajudar.

─Como você fez da última vez! ─ Sasuke berrou, lutando contra a corrente que o prendia à cama, tremendo, seus músculos estirando.

Destemido, Naruto continuou: ─Nós vamos o ajudar a combater sua sede de sangue.

─Nunca. ─ As presas sangrentas de Sasuke pareceram afiar. ─Ninguém volta. O vermelho dos meus olhos nunca irá embora.

─Iria se eu sangrasse você e o drenasse completamente. Mas você somente iria querer voltar para o mesmo estado, matando até mais que antes. E você perderia todo o poder que você tem acumulado.

─Eu sei disso!

─Então você sabe que você pode aprender a controlar as recordações, se você não adquirir novas, constantemente? ─ Ao ver o olhar ligeiramente surpreendido de Sasuke, Naruto disse: ─Nós estamos abertos às recordações. Elas são uma doença. Você não pode diferenciar entre as memórias de suas vítimas e suas próprias. Elas os fazem alucinar constantemente e sua cabeça parece que vai explodir com elas.

O que ele queria dizer? Sasuke estava doente? Havia uma razão médica atual atrás da loucura dele?

─Contudo e se você pudesse ligá-las e desligá-las acessando-as quando quisesse?─ Naruto perguntou. ─Quão melhor você acredita que sua vida seria sem elas te atormentando? Se nós pudermos o deixar estável, você pode aprender a mantê-las à distância.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça visivelmente. ─Eu quero sangue da veia. Somente da veia.

─É por isso que nós vamos o ajudar a achar sua Noiva. Porque é uma coisa que é forte o suficiente para competir com a sede de sangue.

A Noiva dele? Naruto se referia à necessidade por sexo?

─E a necessidade de matar?─ Sasuke mordeu. ─Eu saboreio isto... sofro por matá-lo agora mesmo.

─Da mesma maneira que só tem um caminho que pode superar a sede de sangue, há uma necessidade que é mais forte que a necessidade de matar.

─E o que é isso?─ Sasuke zombou.

Naruto só disse: ─Você saberá quando o atingir.

Contudo Sasuke olhou à janela novamente.

─O que você está injetando em mim?─ Às vezes quando ele falava, ele hesitava como se nem sequer ele pudesse acreditar em como soava são. Ele deveria ter estado furioso por um tempo muito longo.

─Uma mistura que as bruxas fizeram para nós. É um sedativo. Continuará o enfraquecendo fisicamente, mas depois de alguns dias, não deverá deixá-lo em estupor.

Com a atenção voltada para seu irmão, Sasuke grunhiu: ─Você não tem nenhum direito de me drogar!

─Nós faremos tudo o que precisar: ─ Naruto disse, com aço no tom dele. ─Você era um homem bom e pode ser novamente.

─Não mais um homem!Há muito tempo!─ Ele apertou os dentes. ─Eu sou um assassino. Isso é tudo.

─A maioria no Lore acredita que você está perdido. Que o vermelho automaticamente significa que nós não temos nenhuma escolha a não ser o destruir. Eu não concordo. Grave isso Sasuke. De uma maneira ou de outra, eu o curarei disso. ─ Naruto jurou, a voz dele estava feroz, os olhos azuis ficaram comonoite, como se fosse devido a emoção. Não importa o que tinha acontecido, ela soube que Naruto realmente amava seu irmão mais jovem. ─Nós temos recursos a disposição, que você não pode começar a compreender.

A resposta de Naruto parecia codificada e secreta o bastante para intrigar Sasuke.

─E exatamente quanto tempo eu vou ficar encarcerado e drogado?

─Um mês. Nós vamos o impedir de matar durante um mês. Se não houver nenhuma mudança até lá, nós vamos... reavaliar.

Qualquer interesse na expressão de Sasuke esvaneceu. ─Eu não tenho tanto tempo.

─Por quê? O que você quer dizer?

Sasuke não respondeu, enquanto parecia estar afundado nos próprios pensamentos, seus olhos vermelhos deslizando na direção dela novamente.

Ela poderia ter jurado que ele começou a seguir os movimentos dela, assim ela flutuou para o assento de janela. Mas ele continuou encarando a mancha onde há pouco ela tinha estado. Ela viu o momento exato que Naruto soube que ele não conseguiria mais nada, porque seu olhar transbordava decepção. Com um aceno sério para Sasuke, ele riscou e se foi, e segundos depois, Itachi apareceu.

Ele virou a cadeira dobradiça e sentou, se apoiando para frente com os cotovelos nos seus joelhos.

─Nós sentimos falta de você ,Sasuke. ─ ele disse quietamente. Este irmão parecia cansado para Sakura, como um homem em uma árdua jornada de empreendimento. E sua expressão parecia constantemente como se ele simplesmente, naquele momento, tivesse determinado que ele não estava nem na metade do caminho.

─Eu sei que você odeia a mim e a Naruto pelo o que nós fizemos com você. ─ ele começou. ─Mas nós não podemos voltar atrás.

O que fizeram Naruto e Itachi? Estes subentendidos, as tensões, as coisas não ditas, ela tinha que admitir que tudo isso, estava fascinando-a.

─Não importa como você nos trata, Naruto não desistirá disto. Não até que o convençam que você está além da salvação.

Sasuke sorriu, os dentes dele ainda estavam ensangüentados, as presas proeminentes o sorriso mais ameaçador que Sakura alguma vez tinha visto.

Enquanto ela tremia, ele disse: ─ Irmão, o convença então. Não me entregue ao mal estar.

OOO

Comentem por favor!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 6**

Quando a porcaria do sol começa neste lugar? Ele conferiu o progresso do sol não diferente de vinte segundos atrás, então estudou o semblante cansado de seu irmão.

─Sasuke, eu não posso convencer Naruto a desistir de você, não quando eu não vou. ─ Itachi disse. ─Somente coopere conosco. A vida pode ser boa novamente.

Itachi era muito diferente de como ele tinha sido quando um humano. Antes então, ele tinha sido alegre. Mulheres o achavam encantador e ele tinha modos e se preocupava em passar servindo cada bonita mulher num raio de centenas de milhas.

Tudo o que eu tinha eram modos, nenhum tempo para as mulheres e uma falta, distinta, de charme.

─Me conte o que você tem feito nestes trezentos anos. Eu não tenho o visto desde aquela noite exatamente depois de você morrer e acordar.

Ele odiava ser lembrado daquilo. Espadas nas mãos, ele e Shisui estiveram defendendo suas quatro irmãs e pai gravemente doentes contra uma pilha de soldados russos. Dois, contra um batalhão, eles não tinham tido nenhuma chance. Naruto e Itachi tinham voltado para casa para encontrar os cinco mortos de peste e os dois irmãos mortalmente feridos, mal segurando a vida.

Inconsciente, ele não tinha podido lutar contra Naruto, quando ele tinha gotejado seu sangue de vampiro em sua garganta. Ele despertou um monstro.

Nem Shisui nem ele tinham querido ser transformados, entretanto ele tinha tido bastante razão para se ressentir com a traição. Transformado na mesma coisa ele tinha sido condicionado para odiar e tinha sido treinado para destruir...

─Não quer me contar?─ Itachi disse. ─ Então eu sairei esta noite para cavar sozinho, agora que eu sei o que você era.

─O que eu sou. Eu ainda sou um assassino para contratar.

─Olhe para você. ─ Itachi pareceu abafar a exasperação dele. ─Quem o contrataria?

A face dele aqueceu.

─Dê o fora Itachi. ─ o irmão dele o fez parecer um fracasso. O que ele não ligava a mínima, exceto que não queria que a mulher acreditasse nisso. Aquela que não é real. Aquela que eu estou a ponto de ver.

Quase pôr-do-sol... qualquer segundo agora. Na janela ela chamejava na última luz emudecida. Ela começava a aparecer em uma forma mais distinta.

─Muito bem. ─ Itachi disse enquanto se levantava. ─Sasuke, você pode resistir a nós porque você odeia o que nós somos ou porque você se ressente por nossas ações. Mas não lute só porque você é teimoso e orgulhoso.─ Ele deu um sorriso, uma lembrança do antigo Itachi. ─ O que eu estou dizendo? Se você não fosse orgulhoso e teimoso, não seria Sasuke Uchiha. ─ Ele riscou e se foi..

Logo depois, Shisui entrou e ascendeu a luz acima de sua cabeça. O clarão brilhava e ela desaparecia.

─Desliga isso!

─O que? Por quê?

─Machucam meus olhos. Desliga.

Com um encolher de ombros, Shisui apertou o interruptor, então sentou com suas longas pernas estiradas para fora em frente a ele. ─Eu entendo a raiva que você sente por Naruto e Itachi. ─ Shisui começou. ─Eu odiei a eles também, você sabe. Por muito tempo, eu ansiei por vingança. Mas a vida pode ser novamente boa. Melhor do que jamais foi.

─De acordo com você? Não há nada errado com minha vida. ─ Está tudo errado com minha vida... Quanto tempo mais até eu conseguir vê-la?

─Então você gostará disto mais ainda quando compartilhar com sua Noiva prestinada. ─ Shisui continuou. ─Ela o acalmará e o ajudará a achar clareza. Eu mesmo estava nos extremos antes de conhecer a minha. Um dia eu não tinha nada, nenhuma casa de verdade, nenhum amigo, nenhum familiar. Então assim que eu a reconheci como minha, de repente haviam possibilidades.

Shisui estava obviamente mitando sobre ela exatamente naquele momento, a expressão dele tão satisfeita. Doentio. ─Eu quero que você conheça Karin logo. Assim que você estiver recuperado.

 _Eles estão agindo como se fosse certo que eu me curarei._

Impossível. Ele saberia se houvesse um modo para voltar atrás da sede de sangue. Não há nenhum retorno. Não há exemplo disto.

Mas seus irmãos inseriam forças nele, desejando isso.

─Karin teve... bem, a história dela com vampiros caídos é extensa, até mesmo para uma Valquíria.

─Karin coração frio? ─ ele perguntou com um aceno lento. ─Uma assassina como eu. Há rumores de que ela arranca presas de vampiros de cabeças decapitadas, e os amarra junto para a coleção dela. Soa fodidamente calmo, Shisui.

Mais escuro lá fora... A mulher apareceu iluminada por uma fonte iridescente. Ele ainda não podia discernir as características dela. Mas pode ver o esboço de sua figura. Os lábios dele se separaram. Pelos seios dela.

Shisui encolheu os ombros. ─Como eu disse, Karin tem uma história longa com eles. O que significa que nós estamos lutando no mesmo lado. Quem sabe, até mesmo você poderia ter uma Valquíria como Noiva.

Mais escuro.

Valquírias são estranhas, pareciam humanas, com muita força para seus pequenos corpos e nenhuma hesitação para cair em batalhas ou começar guerras. Se uma delas fosse sua noiva, ele cumprimentaria o amanhecer.

Escuro.

E lá estava a mulher.

Embora a imagem dela estivesse borrada e incolor como um espetáculo de televisão velho, ele pode ver seu vestido e os braços e ombros descobertos. Ela se virou quando se empoleirou no assento de janela, com sua cabeça, apoiando contra a janela. Ele começava a ver que ela não era completamente incolor. As unhas dela, a gargantilha e os laços de seu corpete eram todos de um vermelho fundo.

Estão essas pétalas vermelhas borrifadas em seu selvagem cabelo?

Quanto mais ele podia definir de sua forma nebulosa, mais ele... gostava.

Ela era pequena em estatura, mas ela tinha seios generosos. Suas mãos se apertaram atrás dele novamente, suas presas doíam sutilmente por aquela carne volumosa. Ele nunca tinha bebido de uma mulher e porque infernos ele nunca tinha bebido de uma mulher?

Ele pode ver o brilho das unhas dela e o brilho das lisas tiras usadas para trançar seu espartilho. Havia uma fenda em seu vestido sobre a coxa até revelar uma liga.

Por alguma razão, ele elevou as sobrancelhas diante daquilo. Como um vampiro que não encontrou sua Noiva, ele não tinha nenhuma habilidade sexual ou necessidades, os seios dela e ligas não o deveriam interessar tanto assim, não mais do que comida interessaria.

Mas eles o interessaram.

Então... pela primeira vez, ele viu sua face. E simplesmente abafou uma maldição. Ele não tinha sido iludido na primeira noite.

Imaginando que ela seria fodidamente bonita. Ele deu um pequeno sorriso. Ele não imaginaria nada melhor.

Aqueles grandes olhos verdes foram outro tiro de cor em sua imagem negro e branco. Ela tinha um nariz atrevido, esbelto e fino, a pele translúcida. Os lábios dela eram pálidos, mas cheios, especialmente o inferior.

Como se ela sentisse o escrutínio dele, ela se virou para ele, relaxando os pés. Uma graça tímida. Ele colocou os olhos em branco, enquanto continuava mantendo-a em seu campo de visão.

Ela inclinou a cabeça.

Ela está me estudando? Ela pode ver sem a luz?

Não, ela não é real.

Há uma linha entre ter alucinações e interagir com elas... não se pode cruzar a linha.

Ela parecia caminhar, embora estivesse flutuando sobre o chão. E ela vinha diretamente para a cama. O que ela queria dele? Mais perto... mais perto...

Ele ouviu vagamente Shisui perguntar: ─Você sabe o que acontecerá a você quando sua noiva o sangrar? Seu coração começará a bater novamente, e você começará a respirar mais uma vez. O ar é frio e pesado dentro de seus pulmões, mas a pressão se sente bem se você não resistir a isto. E então, com um pouco de encorajamento dela... tudo em você voltará a vida, como um fogo sendo iluminado.

Um fogo iluminado. Em outras palavras, ele poderia ficar duro novamente.

Mas diferente de todo vampiro que ele conheceu, ele não queria ser sangrado. Ele gostava da quietude dentro dele, se agarrara nisto com toda sua força. Morrer não é tão assustador quando você já esta na metade do caminho.

Rastejando mais perto ao lado dele, a mulher inclinou sua pequena cabeça. Escutando meu tórax? Ela ouviu Shisui explicando a falta de batimentos cardíacos e decidiu ver por ela mesma. O que significa que ela tem sentidos.

Ele esperava que fosse um espírito sem mente, que não premitasse ações. Ou que ela fosse ser senta de sangue, como ele irracional reagindo ao instinto. Mas ao contrário, ela era muito atenta. De repente, a posição dele o envergonhou. Acorrentado na cama, à mercê de outros. Ele nunca se sentiu mais fraco em toda a sua vida.

Não, não havia mais tempo...

Olhando pra cima, ele podia ver flashes do cabelo fantasmagórico dela caindo em cima do ombro. Ele engoliu em seco, fechando os olhos enquanto esperava para sentir o cabelo dela em sua pele. Ele não pode perceber mais que alfinetadas elétricas. Isso não o machucava. Não eram desagradáveis.

Quando ela saiu voando, ele abriu os olhos. Os lábios dela se separam surpresos.

─Que estranho _dément_...seu coração continua verdadeiro.

Ele se controlou para não se jogar para cima dela, porque a fantasma estava parada exatamente na sua direção.

É isso. Ele perdeu a porcaria da cabeça.

As palavras vieram ecoando lentamente dela. Como se elas tivessem viajado por milhas. Ele pode ouvi-la escassamente, o que significava que ninguém mais seria capaz de ouvir. A audição dele é dez vezes mais apurada que até mesmo a dos seus irmãos. Cem vezes mais que um humano.

Ele sabia que ela não estava falando com ele na esperança de uma resposta, parecia estar somente testando a fala. Ela parecia estar experimentando as palavras, determinando como elas pareciam rolando na língua.

Espera... ela me chamou dément? Significa louco em francês.

Ele sentiu um calor na parte de trás do pescoço. Embora na maioria das vezes ele somente reagisse como um animal, às vezes, muito raramente, ele sofria as emoções que ele pensava haver perdido como a vergonha.

Existe uma linha... Mas como é que ela pode me ver?

─Você sabe tudo isso, não sabe? ─ Shisui perguntou, exalando. ─Você não está nem sequer curioso sobre ser sangrado? Nós somos forçados a seguir sem tanta coisa. Há muito que sua Noiva pode trazer de volta para você.

Isto arrancou sua atenção do fantasma. Não ouse Shisui! Não traga isso a tona...

OOO

Comentem!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 7**

Shisui abaixou a voz para dizer:

─Você não gostaria de levar uma mulher para a cama novamente? Não que você seja um homem cheio de experiência, saturado de mulheres, Sasuke. Se você for um pouco parecido comigo, você pode contar o número de vezes nas mãos.

Sasuke não negou as palavras do irmão, cerrou seus dentes e sua mandíbula inchou.

O número de vezes em uma mão? Que terrível, Sakura pensou, flutuando ao pé da cama dele para pairar lá em uma posição sentada.

Embora ela não tivesse tido tantos amantes quanto ela teria gostado, o fantasma da gravidez para uma bailarina profissional era muito assustador os que ela havia tido, a tinham feito desfrutar completamente.

Até mesmo com a sujeira cobrindo a face de Sasuke e as cicatrizes de seu corpo, ela poderia dizer que ele tinha agradáveis características. Mulheres o achariam atraente. Pelo menos o suficiente para levar para cama uma mulher quando quisesse. E Shisui era bonito, contudo ele tinha dito que eles tinham sido forçados a seguir sozinhos. Ela tinha os ouvido falando sobre o pequeno país deles ter sido dizimado pela peste, em apuros por décadas não havia mulheres lá para serem socorridas?

─ Lê Dément...não é um homem experiente?─ ela murmurou em sua estranha voz fantasmagórica. ─Interessante.

Embora ainda fosse difícil falar, ela se maravilhou de quanto mais prontamente as palavras dela vinham com cada mais ela falava, mais fácil ficava, como quando ela treinava correr em águas na altura do pena que ninguém responderia, justamente quando ela estava ficando boa nisso.

Ainda que ninguém respondesse, falar a fazia se sentir mais... real. Às vezes ela se sentia como o provérbio "Árvore caindo na floresta". Isso poderia ser dito por que ninguém tinha a visto ou tinha a ouvido desde que ela havia morrido, ela não existia.

Ela suspirou e levou as pernas até o tórax. Quando a fenda no vestido dela subiu, ela teve o estranho impulso de cobrir as pernas dela em frente ao vampiro. Mas por quê? Ela não podia ser vista e ela certamente nunca tinha sido modesta quando viva. Na verdade, ela era o oposto.

Qualquer inibição tinha sido jogada para fora dela quando ela tinha sido jovem. Ela tinha passado por alojamentos minúsculos em bares burlescos, com a sua querida mãe se tornando eventualmente sua melhor companheira.

Desde novinha, Sakura tinha estado entrando e saindo de vestiários de artistas, fascinada com as sedas, maquiagens e perfumes exóticos, escravizadas pelas tensões sensuais da música que a compelia a se balançar, para eles...

Ainda que ela pudesse jurar haver um aspecto luxurioso no olhar do vampiro.

Não. Estava na hora de enfrentar os fatos. Ou ele achou sua bela aparência espectral bonita, tinha dominado seu reflexo de piscar, e simplesmente se recusou a reconhecê-la ou ele era somente como a todas as outras pessoas que passaram por essa casa na últimas oito décadas.

Ela deu uma risada sem humor. ─Se eu achasse que você pudesse me ver, ─ ela começou lentamente ─ eu mostraria muito mais do que uma liga.

Além disso, Sasuke não se interessaria por ela desse jeito. Nem por uma vez na última semana ele tinha crescido duro. Isso era impossível para ele? Seria esse o fogo que seria iluminado por sua noiva?

De todos os assuntos que discutiram os homens, este conceito de Noiva foi o que mais a intrigou.

Mais cedo, ela tinha escutado Shisui no telefone com a sua, a assegurando seriamente de que ela não precisava estar aqui, que deveria continuar trabalhando com as irmãs e que ele estaria logo em casa. Até mesmo a mera conversação telefônica com essa Karin parecia consumi-lo.

Naruto também tinha telefonado para a Noiva dele, outra Valquíria chamada Ino e estava igualmente atencioso. Mas com ela, ele parecia menos confiante sobre a recuperação de Sasuke do que com seus irmãos. Em um tom mais baixo ele tinha dito. ─Nós talvez tenhamos que usar o presente de Tenten.

Quem é Tenten? Outro mistério.

A devoção dos dois homens para com suas esposas havia provocado o desejo em Sakura, porque nada era mais sensual para ela do que um macho completamente louco por você.

Ela chamou isso de desejo porque era diferente dos sintomas físicos da luxúria que ela sentia quando era viva. Ela sofria com o que ela se lembrava do desejo, sentido fome de tocar e ser tocada, mas agora a necessidade era mais como uma excitação elétrica, uma carga que crescia e crescia. Era como se tivesse coceira e alfinetadas por todo seu corpo, mas não de um jeito que a arranhasse.

Sakura teve oitenta anos desses desejos retidos. Como era impossível para ela aliviá-los, às vezes ela se sentia como uma bomba, fazendo tique-taque, pronta para explodir. Uma dolorosa e faminta bomba, Sakurabomba.

Em frente a sua frustração sem fim, ela tendia a se comportar... mal.

E quando todos os irmãos voltavam para casa, a tentação era muito grande para resistir.

Quando ela levantou da cama, ele esperou um momento, então lançou outro olhar. E quase engasgou. O clipe de dinheiro de Shisui estava flutuando do bolso do casaco dele para a palma da mão estendida dela.

Então ela colocou... uma pedrinha no lugar? Shisui não percebeu, nem quando ela levou o clip embora.

Telecinesia? Sim, e bem controlada.

Depois de um olhar desconfiado para ele, rapidamente pôs seus olhos em branco e ela olhou para outra direção. Ela manobrava coisas ao redor deles, contudo até mesmo com a velocidade dela, às vezes passavam uma mão ou um cotovelo por ela. Cada vez ela continuava crescendo e tendo tremores.

Naruto estava próximo. Com um balanço da mão dela, seu telefone flutuou fora de sua jaqueta. Novamente a entidade deixou uma pedrinha antes de levar o telefone flutuando para um canto. Este jogo de gato e rato o entreteu, ele queria vê-la ao invés dos bastardos. Ela era muito mais interessante que Shisui falando sobre a família e honra e perdão.

Ele desejava saber onde o pequeno ser colocava seus bens adquiridos. Por que ela os levava? Ela estava brincando agora? Ou isso era uma compulsão, como a necessidade dele para matar?

Na vez de Itachi, ela arrancou um pente com jóias de enfeitar cabelos femininos, diretamente do bolso dele. Para quem será que Itachi estava comprando presentes?

Ela sorriu deliciada com seu prêmio. Aquele sorriso... os olhos dela brilhavam, o lábios curvavam. Ela poderia muito bem ser uma arma carregada.

Enquanto ela flutuava para seu canto, ela levantava os braços esbeltos, descobertos, acima dela, enquanto dava uma pirueta. E mais uma. A saia dela flameja e ele a ouviu sussurrando. Uma única pétala de rosa flutua do cabelo selvagem dela para a cama, pousando como uma folha ao lado dele.

O corpo flexível dela, o modo que ela se movia, com esses sapatos ela deve ter sido uma dançarina. Uma bailarina. É claro.

Quando ela deu outra pirueta, ela de repente riu. O som era assombrado. Mas por alguma razão, os lábios dele curvaram em resposta àquilo. O sorriso virou uma carranca quando percebeu como Shisui o via. Um sorriso vago de um homem louco.

Porque ele é louco, não existe nenhum espírito cabeludo que quer lhe mostrar mais do que as ligas dela.

Mas mesmo assim ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dela enquanto Shisui começava tudo de novo. Ele escutava pedaços das palavras do irmão. Como ele tendia a fazer quando estava cansado e querendo ficar só, ele se repetia, murmurando em diferentes idiomas. ─A culpa está corroendo a Naruto... eles têm lutado na Horda dos Vampiros por três séculos... Nós podemos nos alistar no exército deles... matá-los... Nem todos os vampiros são maus.

Ele piscou quando Shisui se calou.

Com um olhar estreitado, Shisui disse:

─Você não tem falado sozinho. Você está repetindo tudo que nós falamos. Dessa vez em grego! Você não estava alucinando você estava escutando. ─ Shisui acenou com a cabeça, como se tivesse sido encorajado por isso. ─Eu gostaria de saber o que mais você pode fazer, que não sabemos?

Eu posso ver fantasmas. Em estoniano, ele perguntou para Shisui: ─Para saber, você não vê nada estranho? Nenhuma mulher no quarto?

Shisui olhou ao redor. No mesmo idioma, respondeu lentamente: ─Há somente nós quatro aqui dentro do quarto, Sasuke.─ o tom dele era o que se usa para explicar a um aluno com dificuldade de compreensão: ─De fato, irmão, o céu não é verde. É azul.

A mulher parecia ter concluído seus furtos e se mostrava mais lenta, mais lânguida. Ela estava cansada?

─Sasuke, você vê mais alguém?─ Shisui perguntou. ─É suposto que seu tipo sofre de severas ilusões...

A ilusão dele estava agora escutando Itachi e Naruto conversando no canto do quarto.

─Ele cheira a sangue e lama. ─ Naruto disse. ─Ele pode estar melhorando, mas para os outros não vai parecer assim. Se alguma vez a gente tiver que defender nosso plano...

Sem avisar, ela estava na cama ao lado dele. Bem perto de seu ouvido, ela perguntou: ─Isso é verdade vampiro? ─As palavras dela saíram muito mais depressa, quase normalmente. Ele pode discernir que ela tinha um leve acento francês.

─Você cheira dément? Eu não posso cheirar. Mas faz sentido... considerando como você está sujo.

Ele se deu conta, intensamente, de que sua face estava coberta de sangue e lama e seu cabelo estava duro com isso. Dément. É somente assim que ela o vê? Um louco para ser ignorado? Ou pior para ter piedade? Isso é como ela o via.

Um lunático imundo, sexualmente inexperiente.

Ela o viu cuspindo sangue. Ela tinha o testemunhado enlouquecer e bater a cabeça contra a parede? Droga, ele estava começando a odiar esta lucidez! Novamente, ele almejava o esquecimento das recordações. É mais fácil ser inundado por elas para odiar, para machucar...

Essa mulher ao lado dele atracava sua mente ao presente como uma âncora.

─Eles deveriam lhe dar um banho. ─ ela disse em sua voz sussurrante, justo quando Shisui disse: ─Descanse um pouco,Sasuke . As alucinações desaparecerão antes que você perceba.

─Me deixe!─ ele estalou e quase disse: "nos deixe".

O fantasma virou para fora, se ajeitando para sair. Não, não você! Quando ela e os artigos roubados desapareceram, tudo o que restou dela foi a pétala de rosa. Ele avançou lentamente, querendo tocar. Mas a pétala começou a sumir. Então se foi.

Ele rolou na cama, inquieto e se esfolando nas correntes. Queria que ela estivesse ali.

Shisui levantou. ─Muito bem, nós iremos. Chame se você precisar de alguma coisa ou se você tiver vontade de beber.

Eles o deixaram no quarto escurecido. ─Você viu meu telefone?─ Naruto perguntou saindo.

Antes que ele tivesse tempo para analisar por que a ausência dela o desapontava daquele jeito, outras recordações borbulhavam para cima na mente dele como se viessem de uma fonte.

Durante os anos, ele não matou homens honrados, de fato, eliminou alguns que eram até mesmo mais monstruosos que ele. E as recordações deles, agora suas recordações, congelavam seus ossos.

Ele via cenas de torturas que ele não infligiu, assassinatos horríveis de mulheres e crianças que ele nunca havia cometido. Olhos vítreos, cegos o encaravam mas não eram os dele.

Estas recordações exigiam serem reconhecidas, serem experimentadas. Antes de serem acalmadas, elas deveriam ser revividas, levando embora sua sanidade.

E ele não tinha mais nada a perder.

OOO

Obrigado pelas reviews! Continuem comentando!


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 8**

Sakura como um livro aberto sobre sua sexualidade, seu corpo e suas opiniões. Mas ela teve dois pequenos segredos sujos. Um dos quais era a propensão dela por pegar um artigo estranho aqui e ali que não pertenciam a ela.

Dentro da sua câmara escondida, atrás da entrada gótica, ela colocou suas aquisições novas na mesa de exibição. Ali botava todas as quinquilharias e tesouros apanhados de inquilinos durante os anos.

A mesa estava quase cheia. Logo ela teria que utilizar a mesa de centro. Não eram objetos ruins, considerando que Elancourt só tinha estado ocupado por tempo equivalente a um terço da sua vida após a morte.

Então ela tendia a roubar muito.

Ela não necessariamente se destinava a coisas de valor, mais a artigos que a intrigavam. Entre o contrabando: uma televisão a bateria, com baterias de longa duração, um sutiã bastante moderno, um gramofone e uma caixa de preservativos pelo qual ela teria pagado milhões nos anos vinte.

Ela tinha caixas de fósforos, dobrões Mardy Gras, doces que ela nunca comeria e quase uma dúzia de latas de tinta spray confiscada dos vândalos adolescentes.

Com bater de portas, folhas voando e tempestades de folhas, ela tinha assustado esses artistas pichadores além do ponto da urinação espontânea e com o tempo eles sempre derrubavam a pintura e corriam. Este casa era de Sakura, era todo o seu mundo. Ela se recusava a ver arte pobremente grafitada pelo resto da vida.

Como um pássaro que empena o ninho, ela tinha colecionado coisas de fora e tinha as trazido para dentro de seu esconderijo. Este quarto era seu estúdio de dança com barras de balé, assoalho de madeira e espelhos de parede a parede. O estúdio propriamente dito estava intacto, entretanto tinham sido empilhados jornais em todos os lugares e os espelhos tinham sido modificados para se ajustarem à sua atual aparência. Ou em outras palavras, ela os tinha quebrado.

Nos dias depois de sua morte, quando fretadores tinham trazido caixas para recolher todos os seus pertences, ela tinha ansiado muito apaixonadamente conseguir contrabandear de volta para esse quarto e de fato o fez. Foi assim que ela começou a perceber que ela podia transportar coisas com o poder de sua mente.

Em uma explosão de fúria, ela tinha levitado todas as coisas que ela tinha de valor: as jóias, roupas, álbuns de recortes, sua proibida garrafa de licor e até mesmo sua caixa forte pesada, carregando-os para o estúdio escondido.

Ainda hoje ela não podia fazer nada mais que assistir suas posses envelhecerem bem diante dela. Como sua casa. Ela não podia sentir nenhum deles, não podia correr as pontas de seus dedos gananciosos em cima de um derramamento de seda fresca ou a gorjeta titilante de uma pena...

─E agora o que?─ ela perguntou em voz alta.

O silêncio ecoando parecia escarnecer dela. Sozinha... sozinha... sozinha...

Sakura considerou se materializar no quarto do vampiro ou riscar lá. Ela se garantiu de que era a pressão da quietude que a empurrava a voltar para lá e não o próprio louco. Mas ele parecia senti-la melhor do que qualquer um que já havia vindo para Elancourt.

Ainda que ele fosse insano e sujo, algo sobre ele a puxou. Ela teve o desejo inegável de falar mais com ele.

Mas no fim, ela estava muito exausta para voltar, a essência dela esvaziou com toda a energia que ela usou na telecinesia se concentrado. Precisando descansar, ela flutuou para a cama dela.

Há muito tempo, ela a tinha trazido para o estúdio. Embora ela não pudesse sentir a cama ou as mantas ela se esticava e dormia ali quase toda noite. Na medida do possível, ela gostava de se comportar como ela fazia quando viva, exceto por atravessar paredes e se materializar, é claro.

Ela se enrolou sobre a cama para seu devaneio. Sakura chamava seu sono fantasmagórico de devaneio porque era diferente do sono que ela conhecia quando viva. Ela não necessitava tê-lo diariamente. Se ela não usasse telecinesia para mais que mover um jornal, ela poderia passar dias sem dormir. O despertar era instantâneo, com nada alterado exceto o nível de energia dela. Ela ainda usava as mesmas roupas, o cabelo dela estava inalterado e ela nunca precisava raspar as pernas e as axilas. Normalmente, ela só perdia a consciência por aproximadamente quatro horas.

Quer dizer, isso até chegar a lua cheia de cada mês. Nessa noite, alguma força a compelia a dançar. Como uma marionete fantasmagórica, ela terminava do mesmo jeito horrível, abandonada exausta e abalada, desejando uma morte verdadeira.

Faltavam apenas três dias para a próxima performance ...

Sua mãe sempre tinha dito que a lua cheia era sorte para algumas pessoas como elas, pessoas que se agarram ao céu com todo seu poder e fazia isso de novo e de novo. Não importa quantas vezes eles perdiam. Isso era o porquê de Sakura ter programado a festa dela naquela noite.

Sorte não era o primeiro termo que ela usaria para descrever aquela festa, aquela que ela pretendia usar para celebrar a realização de todos os seus sonhos. Aos vinte e seis anos Sakura havia comprado este lugar sozinha depois de muito trabalhar, para o Vieux Carré, todo o tempo, mantendo seu passado de sombras em segredo.

Seus protetores suburbanos nunca tinham descoberto que Sakura era uma imigrante francesa bastarda nascida no indigente bairro francês. Eles não tinham ligado Sakura Haruno a Tsunade, a infame dançarina burlesca.

Eles não tinham descoberto que, durante um tempo, Sakura tinha sido uma também.

Depois que sua mãe tinha sucumbido com a gripe quando Sakura tinha mal completado dezesseis anos, ela tinha começado a fazer espetáculos. Sakura tinha sido bem desenvolvida e com a maquiagem certa e fantasias, ela tinha passado por vinte anos. Os tempos eram duros e o dinheiro era bom.

Ela não tinha nenhuma inibição, nenhuma convicção moral contra isto. Todo o mundo conseguia o que queria e ninguém saia ferido por isto. Embora ela nunca tivesse sentido vergonha do que ela tinha feito, ela tinha mantido isto em segredo porque ela entendia que outros não veriam isto do mesmo modo que ela via.

Depois de um ano economizando dinheiro, Sakura tinha parado. Ela sempre tinha sonhado em ser uma bailarina e não queria desperdiçar todas as lições que sua mãe tinha ensinado e todo o trabalho que ela tinha feito para justificar o incrível sacrifício. E, de algum jeito, ela conseguiu...

E então morreu.

Ela desejou que Sasuke pudesse vê-la como a bailarina que ela foi um dia, no palco com uma fantasia luxuosa, corada com orgulho, inundada com aplausos vigorosos. Ele a teria achado bonita?

Ela suspirou tristemente. Ela nunca saberia...

O que o amanhã traria com Sasuke, o vampiro assassino com o corpo poderoso e mente doente?

Enquanto ela viaja em devaneio, ela desejou saber, poderíamos nós salvá-lo quando ele não queria ser salvo?

Nós?

O fantasma não retornou a noite inteira.

E ele se ressentia por isso.

Demorou até a tarde seguinte, ele poder sentir a essência de rosas dela. O quarto estava iluminado com sol da tarde, mas ele ainda pode vê-la flutuando diretamente pela porta fechada. Ele sabia o que procurar agora, onde procurar, como uma mensagem escondida em um quebra-cabeça visual, procure.

Ela agia como se nunca tivesse o deixado, passando distraidamente pelo colchão e estirando os braços esbeltos a cima da cabeça. Os longos cabelos dela flutuavam sobre as rosas, destacando no branco. Os pálidos dos seios dela apenas contidos pelo vestido.

Ela estava perdoada.

Se ele não era sangrado, então por que esta visão o cativava? Por que fazia suas presas doerem?

Ele continua debatendo as possibilidades de lapsos de memória, alucinação ou fantasma. Até onde um lapso de memória pode chegar, ela se encaixa neste lugar, na situação muito perfeitamente. E se ela é uma invenção da sua imaginação, por que ele imaginaria uma mulher o oposto do qual ele normalmente era atraído?

Ele achava que gostava de mulheres altas, nórdicas com cabelo curto e pele bronzeada do sol da vida ao ar livre. Mas essa mulher era minúscula e pálida, não muito mais alta que um metro e sessenta. O cabelo dela era rosa como chiclete.

Durante sua severa vida humana, ele não teria gasto mais do que um rápido olhar nela, predizendo uma delicada menina que não duraria o próximo inverno estando no seu país rasgado por guerras.

E ela não tinha sobrevivido muito tempo. Ela parecia não ter mais que vinte e poucos anos. Se fantasmas nasciam de violência, então como ela tinha conhecido o fim tão jovem?

Isso não teria acontecido se ela tivesse um forte protetor. Eu era forte. Ele abafou um baixo resmungo. Eu a teria mantido segura se ela fosse minha.

Talvez ele não tivesse previsto a destruição dela durante o inverno e teria se virado. Talvez ele tivesse se aproximado dela. Do seu modo áspero, ele poderia ter tentado conseguir a posição como protetor dela. Ele era um oficial qualificado. Ele tinha nascido nobre e pelo menos antes da Grande guerra isso tinha significado algo. Talvez ela pudesse o ter aceitado.

Meu Deus, ter tal mulher junto a mim... tê-la toda noite comigo.

Ele não podia imaginar como seria isso. Durante o dia, seus pesadelos foram variados, com estranhos novos sonhos de prender os braços dela acima de sua cabeça e montar seu pequeno corpo delicioso.

Há uma linha... há uma linha...

Esta mulher poderia ser possivelmente real? Isto não só significaria que ele não estava imaginando um fantasma, significaria que se passaram três dias sem uma única alucinação. Cem anos se passaram desde a última vez que isso havia acontecido.

O que significava que ele poderia estar... se curando.

Como um clarão entre seus olhos, ele finalmente se lembrou do que ele lamentava e o que ele tanto tinha desejado.

Então entraram Naruto e Shisui , suas expressões severas. Por que Naruto está segurando uma seringa? Em um tom baixo de advertência, ele diz: ─Para que essa porcaria de dose? Eu não fiz nada.

─Não, mas nós tememos o que você possa fazer. ─ Naruto disse. ─Nós precisamos te tirar do quarto. E isso o impedirá de se machucar.

Quando Naruto se aproximou, ele gritou: ─Bota essa porcaria longe de mim, Naruto!─ Ele não queria ser dopado, não queria isso de novo. ─Não!

Eu não quero que ela me veja daquele jeito.

─Maldição, eu disse não!

OOO

Comentem!


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 9**

Sakura estava atordoada de novo em ver quão freneticamente Sasuke lutava com os dois homens, enquanto batendo a testa dele contra Shisui e afastando as mãos de Naruto com suas presas.

No final, sua resistência o derrubou no chão. Eles injetaram nele mais uma vez. Um pouco antes de funcionar a dose, Sasuke olhou em sua direção com as sobrancelhas puxadas e dentes apertados, ela achou muito duro ver isso agora..

Quando sua curiosidade virou preocupação?

Os irmãos dele o tinham tratado como um animal porque era como ele agiu alguns dias atrás. Ela entendeu a necessidade de mantê-lo contido, porque ele era tão inacreditavelmente forte e poderia ser perigoso quando solto.

Mas ele estava indo muito melhor. E eles nem mesmo lhe deram uma oportunidade...

Enquanto Naruto e Shisui o conduziam, dócil e cambaleando, ao enorme banheiro principal, os olhos de Sasuke estavam pesados, e ele começou a falar com aquela baixa e enervante voz. Os pulsos dele continuavam acorrentados nas costas dele. Eles devem ter a intenção de lavá-lo. Curiosa, ela os seguiu.

O segundo segredo sujo de Sakura? Como um fantasma, ela se via uma voyeur.

Ela tinha assistido a homens se banharem antes, mas ela nunca tinha tido intenção de descobrir como seria o corpo de um homem em particular, como tinha agora.

Enquanto Shisui ajustava a temperatura da água e abria uma barra de sabonete, Naruto arrancou os restos da camisa esfarrapada de Sasuke.

Do seu camarote na parte de cima da parede, Sakura suspirou enquanto admirava o forte físico de Sasuke. Ela não havia percebido, exatamente, quão alto ele era, porque ela tinha passado muito tempo olhando para baixo. Ele seria como uma torre sobre ela, se ela parasse ao lado dele.

Ele tinha uma cintura estreita, quadris e ombros largos que pareciam terem sidos feitos para uma mulher agarrar durante o sexo. Com as mãos dele atrás das costas, os tendões musculares do ombro e do tórax estavam esticados se mostrando muito atraentes.

Ele era toda a dureza masculina, com muitas cicatrizes que marcavam sua pele, como uma estreita que cortava para cima em seu torso. Mas ela tinha começado a achar as evidências de sua formidável vida atraente, tinha começado a imaginar um enredo para cada ferida de batalha.

Ela tinha visto Sasuke lutar com uma ferocidade que a assustou. Ela podia facilmente o ver brandindo uma espada trezentos anos atrás, um massivo destemido lorde da guerra atacando violentamente em um campo de batalha...

Uma bandagem rota no braço dele chamou sua atenção. Shisui também franziu o cenho para a gaze, tirando-a para revelar um peculiar machucado enegrecido. ─ Que inferno é isso? ─ parecia que ele tinha sido atacado por uma besta, e então a pele ao redor da marca tinha morrido.

Por que Sasuke teria se curado dos ferimentos de seu peito, mas não de outra ferida?

Naruto franziu o cenho. ─Com a força dele, ele já deveria ter curado isso facilmente até agora. Talvez se limpar, isto fique melhor.

─Cristo, olhe para todas essas cicatrizes, Naruto.

─Eu não tinha nenhuma idéia de que ele tinha levado tantos golpes durante a guerra. ─ ele respondeu, virando Sasuke para inspecionar as costas.

─Talvez ele já as tivesse antes da guerra. ─ Shisui arrancou o cinto de Sasuke. ─Pense nisso ele nunca trabalhou sem suas camisas, e ele continuamente saia sozinho. Ele poderia ter sido mercenário pelo que nós sabemos...─ Ele focalizou a expressão de Naruto. ─O que?

─Venha olhar isto. ─ Naruto disse, então Sakura seguiu para perto de Shisui. Todos os três franziram o cenho para uma elaborada tatuagem preta que cobria todo seu ombro direito. Era incomum, com suas linhas cortando, mas compelindo de certo modo. ─Essa não é a marca de Kapsliga Uur?

O que é Kapsliga Uur? Por que seus rostos empalideceram com a idéia?

─Isso não pode estar certo. ─ Shisui disse, com a borda da voz. ─Nós teríamos sabido. Eles recrutam jovens. Ele não poderia ter escondido o envolvimento dele durante duas décadas.

Parecendo perdido em seu próprio mundo, Sasuke continuava murmurando roucamente, sem saber da descoberta dos irmãos.

─Ele sempre fazia suas próprias coisas, sempre se esquivava de perguntas sobre onde ele tinha estado ou com quem ele tinha estado. ─Naruto disse. ─Meu Deus. Ele tinha estado fora caçando vampiros com a Kapsliga. Nunca imaginando que se tornaria um.

A face de Shisui era severa. ─Ele tinha sido treinado para destruir vampiros, o ódio dele por eles vem desde que era um menino.

─E então eu o transformei no que ele menosprezava. ─ Naruto libertou uma respiração pelos dentes como se ele tivesse sido chutado no estômago. ─Isso deve ter sido insuportável.

─ E em relação aos votos dele?

Quais votos?

Se possível, Naruto empalideceu mais ainda. ─Com todos os seus erros, Sasuke nunca quebrou um voto em sua vida. A menos que isto tenha acontecido antes que ele tivesse feito treze anos...

A menos que o que tinha acontecido?

Os dois ficaram calados por um longo momento, Shisui com a expressão grave, enquanto Naruto estava cheio de culpa.─A vida dele tinha sido determinada para uma causa maior que ele próprio. Eu deveria ter... ─ Naruto passou a mão pela testa ─ Eu deveria ter conversado com ele, ter dado a ele e a você uma escolha naquela noite.

─Eu não teria escolhido me transformar e então eu não estaria com .─ Ele falou como se ele tivesse evitado a tragédia mais medonha. Shisui estava perdido por sua Noiva. ─Além disso, Sasuke tinha ido muito longe. Os soldados o destriparam antes de mim, horas antes de você e Shisui chegarem. Eu não acredito que ele recuperaria a consciência.

Ela flutuou em frente a Sasuke para encará-lo. Ele tinha sido apunhalado no estômago, ela no coração. Então, contra o consentimento deles ambos foram transformados em outra coisa completamente diferente. Nenhum deles tinha pedido por essa atual existência.

Ele tinha sido um herói, tinha entregado sua vida por uma causa maior. Ela suspirou, movendo sua mão para enviar um suave toque ao longo do rosto dele. O que aconteceu a você, vampiro?

Shisui disse: ─Mas ele nunca se reconciliará com nossa existência a menos que nós possamos o convencer que não somos maus.

Balançando a cabeça fortemente, Naruto disse: ─Nós não podemos convencê-lo de coisa alguma até que a mente dele esteja mais curada. Vamos acabar com isso logo.

Eles tiraram fora as calças dele, deixando-o nu.

Ela tremeu fortemente. Se recusando a se encantar.

O olhar dela deslizou de seu umbigo, seguindo o rastro de cabelo negro. Oh, nossa, nossa, nossa. Até mesmo flácido, o tamanho dele era de franzir o cenho.

─Sasuke, olhe para mim. ─ Naruto acenou em frente ao seu vago olhar.

Sasuke piscou como se não tivesse idéia de onde estava ou como ele tinha chegado lá.

─Você quer se lavar sozinho?─ Naruto perguntou. ─ Se nós amarrarmos suas mãos em frente a você?

Parecendo tremer com alguma confusão dele, Sasuke relaxou seu murmúrio. Uma luz bruxuleante surgiu dentro de seus olhos vermelhos.

Ele estava calculando. Em resposta Sasuke rangeu: ─Sozinho.

Os irmãos compartilharam um olhar, nenhuma dúvida de que revisavam todos os modos com que Sasuke poderia escapar. ─Muito bem. ─Naruto disse.

Sasuke sustentou os pulsos para cima e todos os músculos ondulando do torso dele dobraram em elevações afiadas e entalhadas que demonstravam uma força terrível.

Depois de remover os braceletes, Naruto os prendeu novamente na frente, então puxou um alfinete para soltar a corrente entre os pulsos, para que assim Sasuke pudesse ter mais liberdade. Quando Sasuke não fez nenhuma tentativa para escapar, eles se olharam como se o irmão estivesse fazendo um progresso ultrajante. O qual, ela supôs, ele estava.

─Eu deixei uma toalha e uma muda de roupas na prateleira. ─ Shisui disse. ─Elas devem servir. Mas se não, nós trouxemos mais.

─Sozinho!─ Sasuke mordeu. Quando eles finalmente partiram, ele entrou no espaçoso boxe do chuveiro.

Ainda olhando na direção dela, ele entrou debaixo da água e a deixou cascatear em cima de suas costas. Ele parecia exausto pelo medicamento, como se os membros dele estivessem pesados e desajeitados, mas ele parecia desfrutar o simples prazer da água caindo em cima do corpo dele.

Ela invejava cada gota!

Ele apanhou a barra de sabonete a cheirou. Achando aceitável, ele ensaboou sua face, então se apoiou contra os azulejos de forma que a água batesse na sua fronte.

E tudo o que ela podia fazer era olhar fixamente, porque, a medida que o sangue, gesso e as marcas de queimadura eram lavados da pele dele um semblante bonito apareceu.

Não, não meramente bonito, mais para extraordinário.

Ela sabia que ele tinha características agradáveis, mas não tinha podido olhar além dos olhos antinaturais e toda a sujeira, para verdadeiramente apreciar seus firmes e largos lábios, sua masculina mandíbula ou como seu nariz aristocrático e forte.

Atordoada. Era como ela se sentia vendo sua face limpa e seu corpo despido como um todo. Ela tinha escutado mulheres falarem sobre encontrar um homem tão devastadoramente deslumbrante que elas tinham ficado sem fôlego, atordoadas. Agora ela entendia.

Iluminou-se nela que apesar dela ter espiado homens antes, nunca tinha tido nenhum homem tão atraente sexualmente quanto este enfeitando o boxe do chuveiro dela.

Quando ele começou a esfregar o sabonete pelo tórax e debaixo dos braços dele, os lisos músculos no torso dele incharam em uma exibição empolgante. Ela levaria semanas para aprender cada um desses músculos. Como eles dobravam e como seu corpo podia se mexer...

O sabonete foi descendo.

Ela engoliu.

Mais baixo ainda...

Ela pensou que não poderia respirar quando ele ensaboou entre suas pernas com suas grandes mãos, cheias de cicatrizes, lavando seu longo cabo e a carne que pendia atrás dele sem interesse, enquanto ela estava abobalhada.

Estava tremendo? Durante oito décadas, ela nunca havia ansiado tocar nada como ela ansiava tocar aquele corpo. Mesmo sabendo que ela não poderia sentir, era muito esforço para ela não seguir adiante.

As mãos dele pararam abruptamente em seu sexo e sua linda face corou. O olhar dele pousou diretamente nela, antes de vagar, distante. Ele agiu do modo que um homem reservado, sem experiência agiria quando tivesse percebido que estava se lavando em frente a um público.

Ela arregalou os olhos. Que inferno, ele pode me ver. Ela franziu o cenho. Então isso significa que eu estou sendo... ignorada.

─Vampiro, olhe para mim. Por favor, fale comigo.

Mas ele não deu nenhuma reação. O único homem na terra com quem ela poderia se comunicar não falaria com ela.

O que significava...

─Você acha que eu sou bonita, Sasuke? Pelo menos charmosa? Afinal de contas, você pode me ver, não pode? E eu sei que você também pode me ouvir. E Agora eu vou provar isto. Você ousa ignorar uma mulher que entretia para viver? Você não pode simplesmente me descartar.

Poucos sabiam que havia uma segunda razão pelo qual Sakura tinha escolhido seguir o sonho de ser bailarina ao invés de seguir os passos de sua mãe, tentando multidões de homens como uma mulher fatal. Derreter os homens, deixando-os olhando abestalhados tinha sido... fácil demais.

Com somente um riso gutural e uma pincelada da língua em seu lábio superior, Sakura conseguia que os homens buscassem por seus chapéus, para cobrir suas ereções.

Muito fácil. E Sakura sempre tinha almejado um desafio.

Com um sorriso mau, ela decidiu que estava na hora de usar seu passado sombrio, hora de descobrir as armas e preparar os canhões. E Sakura tinha um arsenal escondido que ela nem podia compreender.

OOO

Comentem


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 10**

─Talvez eu não tenha sido estimulante o bastante para você, vampiro?─ Sakura fez sua voz um murmúrio sussurrante. ─E eu não te prometi que eu lhe mostraria mais que uma liga se você somente pudesse me ver?─Ela arrastou a saia lentamente para cima, fazendo o tecido parecer um cacho nas mãos dela. ─Eu tenho um pouco de experiência com o que os homens gostam que... seja mostrado.

Quando ela descobriu o topo de suas coxas arredondadas, ela perguntou: ─Ainda não o estimulo o bastante? Talvez Sasuke quisesse ver minha calcinha ao invés disso?─ Justamente antes de mostrá-las, ela flutuou para o canto, o que era mais distante da visão dele. Ele teria que se virar completamente para poder vê-la.

─A linha... a linha...─ ele murmurou urgentemente.

Ele deveria estar falando sobre alguma linha com a qual ela que não deveria ter cruzado. ─Sim, Sasuke, a linha! Deixe passar! Ou eu vou ter que passar por cima? Muito bem. ─ ela suspirou. ─Você é muito difícil de negociar. Mas eu me sinto muito vestida de qualquer maneira, e você é assim tão delicioso nu...─ o corpo dele se estirou com a tensão, inchando nos músculos do pescoço e do ombro. ─Aqui estou eu, no canto, desenlaçando meu vestido. ─ Ela fez sua voz gotejar com a sensualidade e o vestido dela soou como se ela estivesse removendo. ─Eu estou fazendo isto lentamente para meu vampiro. Oh... tão... lentamente.

Ele acabou de resmungar?

Ela avançou para balançar seu vestido na linha de visão dele. Como uma isca para um animal, devagar ela voltou para o canto.

Ele deu um gemido como se estivesse derrotado e se virou. A mandíbula dele caiu.

Ela se levantou com as costas viradas para ele, o encarando por cima do ombro, usando somente sua cinta-liga, e sua justa calcinha preta. ─Eu sabia vampiro. ─ ela disse deliciada.

O olhar rebitado dele demorou na sua face, desceu por suas costas, seu traseiro, suas pernas e então lentamente subiu de novo. A voz dele falhou quando ele sussurrou: ─Se vire para mim.─ Tinha esse sotaque alguma vez soado tão pesado?

Ele estava falando com ela, a primeira pessoa a se dirigir a ela em oito décadas. Ela estava tremendo com a felicidade e a gratidão aumentada, pela interação e muito desamparada para não ficar excitada pelos quentes olhares dele. Ela virou para ele com os braços cruzados em seus seios, não timidamente, mas provocadoramente.

Ele passou uma mão por sua boca. ─ Abaixe seus braços, agora.

Encostando-se na parede, ela removeu um braço, depois outro, os elevando sobre ela, parecendo descansá-los na parede. Com o olhar dele focado nos seios dela, ele abriu e fechou as mãos com se estivesse imaginando que os apertava. Ela sentia uma emoção quando ele esfregou a língua sutilmente em uma presa, aqueles olhos vermelhos queimando como brasa.

─Você pensou que eu estava blefando?

Sem olhar para cima, ele lhe deu um aceno afiado, como se não confiasse em si mesmo para falar.

─Eu nunca blefo. Se o custo for o meu corpo para provar que você pode me ver, então olhe sua recompensa Sasuke. ─ Quando ele finalmente levantou os olhos para encontrar os dela, ela inclinou a cabeça e lhe lançou um sorriso coquete. ─Mas por que você tem me ignorado?

Ele disse: ─Porque você não é... você não era real. ─ então estremeceu como se achasse o comentário dele idiota.

Ele tinha pensado que ela era uma alucinação! Pobre vampiro! Ele não a tinha ignorado por qualquer razão diferente da necessidade de se preservar. ─Você quer que eu seja real?─ Se afastando da parede, ela foi em direção a ele, os olhos dela segurando o olhar dele. Ele parecia não se dar conta de que estava indo em direção a ela, deixando o jato de água. ─Eu sou Sakura .─ ela ronronou.

─Sakura .─ ele repetiu distraidamente. ─Nada a envergonha?

Ela balançou a cabeça e seus cabelos subiram e desceram em seus ombros. Quando os cachos passaram pelos mamilos dela, o olhar dele imergiu novamente. ─É difícil eu me recusar a me despir quando meu vampiro está me dando um olhar que faz meus dedos dos pés se curvarem.

Ele engoliu com dificuldade, mostrando seu pomo de adão trabalhando. ─Eu faço seus dedos dos pés se curvarem?

Ela acenou com a cabeça. ─Você gostaria que eu entrasse com você?

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas. ─Por que você iria querer isso?

Ela lhe falou honestamente, ─Porque nesse momento você é meu homem favorito no mundo inteiro.

Um fantasma seminu com seios empinados e cheios queria entrar no banho com ele.

E ele não tinha nem idéia de como continuar processando aquilo. Ele começou a suar, seus dentes cerrados. Ele não tinha nenhuma experiência com aquilo para seguir.

Ele nasceu e cresceu em uma cultura conservadora. E quando adulto, ele nunca tinha estado completamente despido, na frente de uma mulher, certamente nunca se lavou em frente a uma.

Essa mulher continuava parada diante dele. Presas em suas coxas, somente suas ligas e uma calcinha malvada. Ela era preta e delineada por uma faixa preta apertada que cortava em um jato o traseiro dela. Os seios dela estavam orgulhosamente descobertos.

Ela agia naturalmente como se eles fossem casados. Eu nem faço idéia do seu sobrenome.

Incapaz de se ajudar, ele lançou outro olhar faminto em cima do corpo dela. Ela é surpreendentemente bem definida, suas pernas, longas e fortes. As linhas de suas formas são pequenas o corpo de uma dançarina, com quadris suavemente arredondado e uma cintura minúscula, que ele podia fechar com as mãos.

E esses seios...

Ele sacudiu a cabeça. Ela é bonita demais. Uma beleza seminua entrando no banho com ele? Na vida dele? Isto simplesmente não está de acordo com a sorte dele durante os séculos. ─Você provavelmente não é real. ─ Quando ela sorriu, ele amaldiçoou a falta de jeito com isto. Ele desejou ter a facilidade de Itachi com as mulheres, ele nunca tinha desejado isso antes, mesmo quando ele tinha reconhecido quando jovem que ele não tinha charme.

─Você vê freqüentemente coisas que não são reais?

─Diariamente. ─ Mas se ela é real... ─Entre. Se você desejar.

O olhar dela segurou o dele enquanto ela vagava para ele. Ela tinha abafadores olhos verdes, olhos impactantes. Hipnóticos. Ele encontrou seu corpo arqueando para ela contra sua vontade.

Ela flutuava no boxe com ele. A água não a molhava por dentro, enquanto passava por ela reluzindo como minúsculas faíscas como purpurina.

Um sonho um erótico. Ele realmente poderia estar pelado com uma dançarina quase nua? Aproveite.

Infernos como? Ele não podia sentir luxúria. Ele não estava ereto. E... ela é um fantasma!

Isso não parecia a estar impedindo. Ele pode sentir a energia dela, mais forte do que qualquer uma que ele tivesse sentido. Irradiava dela em ondas, fluindo dela para ele e voltando para ela.

─ Le Dément tem um corpo maravilho, não é mesmo? Tão forte e viril.

Ele sentiu aquele calor crescentemente familiar na parte de trás do pescoço.

─Não me chame assim novamente.

─Então você fala francês entre todos os seus muitos idiomas?─ Quando ele responde com um aceno curto, ela disse: ─Bem, como eu deveria o chamar, então? Sasuke o Furioso? Sasuke o Louco? Ou eu poderia te chamar de meu vampiro?─ Amolecendo o tom, ela diz, ─Eu acho que você gosta desse.

Como ela podia lê-lo tão bem?

Ela murmurou: ─Se você pode me ouvir, e você pode me ver, eu desejo saber que mais é possível. Talvez eu possa...talvez eu posso tentar senti-lo?─ O anseio na voz dela o fez cambalear. ─Eu não sinto nada, você vê. Minhas mãos atravessam tudo.

Ela não podia tocar e ele não podia ter uma ereção. Mas pelo menos ele ainda experimentava o prazer o toque do sangue em sua língua, a alegria de um vento tonificante.

─Talvez se eu me concentrar bastante, talvez com você... eu poderia sentir.─ Apareceu diante dele uma mão frágil, pálida com brilhantes unhas escuras. Uma pétala apareceu na parte de trás do pulso dela, então caiu e desapareceu. ─Eu posso tentar te tocar?

Pelo menos ela perguntou dessa vez. A voz dele apenas um vestígio: ─Faça como quiser.

A mão dela começou a tremer enquanto ela avançava lentamente para mais perto. Eletricidade formigava na sua pele enquanto ela se aproxima. Ela podia senti-lo? Ele verdadeiramente desejava isso? Sim, Cristo, sim, ele fazia. Mas sua mão deslizou direitamente pelo peito dele. A pele formigando, fazendo os músculos enrijecerem, mas ele não teve nenhuma percepção de pressão.

Ela pareceu cair em decepção. Ela tentou mais uma vez, descendo sua mão pelo seu tronco. Ele experimentou o mesmo tato elétrico que não é nada desagradável.

─Eu suponho que não era para ser. ─ seu tom era tristonho e isso o aborreceu, ele sentiu como se estivesse desapontando-a

Depois de tossir em seus punhos, ele disse: ─ Eu poderia tentar... te tocar.

Em um momento, a expressão dela estava brilhando de novo. Ele sentiu afeto por isso. Tão facilmente?

─Onde você gostaria Sasuke?

Antes que ele pudesse impedir, ele estava encarando fortemente os seios dela.

─Então, toque-os. ─ ela murmurou cada palavra abafada como um golpe.

A energia dela começava a deixá-lo inquieto. Desejos estranhos o atormentaram. Ele não queria somente tocá-la ali, mas também beijar sua carne até que ela se agarrasse a ele, arrastar a língua por aqueles mamilos. Ela gostaria disso? Ele poderia fazê-la gemer?

Ele precisava prendê-la com seu corpo, a impedir de se afastar dele e se encontrou a apoiando contra a parede do chuveiro. Ela poderia ter flutuado por ele, mas ela o deixou aproximar-se. Ele levantou seu joelho ao lado dela e suas mãos acorrentadas acima da cabeça dela. Posicionado assim, ele contemplou abaixo os olhos mais amáveis que ele já tinha visto. Como se uma brisa varresse o caminho de névoa de recordações e confusão, ele se sentia lúcido enquanto via o rosto dela. Ele se sentia centrado.

Se sentia... se sentia... sentia...

Ele sentia claramente. Sasuke se sentia focado. Seus próprios pensamentos pareciam surgir diferentemente. Eles eram mais claros, cada um distinto na mente dele.

E Sasuke desejou entender por que.

Seria ela ou as drogas? O que exatamente era ela para ele? Uma suspeita passou pela consciência dele, mas ele repeliu isso.

As pálpebras delas se fecharam pesadas, a respiração dela acelerada, como se ela estivesse se perdendo no momento. Ela era pequena e perfeita. Mesmo com esses olhos vermelhos, o corpo cheio de cicatrizes e grosseiro, ela o olhou... com fome. Podiam fantasmas sentir desejo?

Não apenas ela era um fantasma, uma criatura com que ele não tinha nenhuma experiência, ela era uma mulher de novo, uma criatura que ele não tinha experiência.

Sasuke quis tentar tocá-la porque ela era as duas coisas.

Engolindo audivelmente, ele liberou suas mãos em direção aqueles seios de dar água na boca.

Ela tinha se arqueado para ele? Ele cobriu sua forma com sua grande mão, mas somente experimentou a mesma sensação de eletricidade.

Ele viu ela abaixar o olhar, como para ver como ele tinha reagido. Ele deixou cair suas mãos, envergonhado de que não estivesse duro. Naquele momento, ele desejou poder ter uma ereção. ─Você não me pode me ter ereto. ─ Ele se apoiou longe dela, parando embaixo da água. ─Eu não fico ereto há trezentos anos.

─Você não deseja ficar?

─Você quer que eu fique?

─Sim. ─ ela começou com um sorriso na voz dela. ─Eu estava pensando que isso poderia ser agradável de ver.

Ele tinha sido tão orgulhoso. Agora era uma criatura que nem mesmo seu corpo o fazia se sentir envergonhado. Se ele fosse sangrado, sua longitude se engrossaria com a luxúria, o que ela acharia então? ─Isso exige uma mulher especial para me tentar de volta à vida. Eu estou pensando em uma pessoa de carne e osso. Assim você não é ela.

─Você está falando de sua Noiva?

─Esteja feliz que não seja você. ─ ele disse, mas com esta claridade nova, ele começava a imaginar.

Essa noite Sasuke tinha recordado o que ele tinha desejado uma vez, o que ele se ressentia por não possuir.

Ele queria uma mulher para ele.

Uma a reivindicar e proteger. Um para dar prazer. Como mortal, ele tinha almejado constantemente isto. E se essa mulher fosse o que ele queria?

O machucado do braço doeu debaixo do jato da água. Se a maldição daquela marca fosse verdade...

Seria este pequeno fantasma para o que a vida o estava conduzindo? Ele recordou os calafrios que ele tinha sentido quando Nauto tinha somente proferido o nome da casa dela.

Sasuke tinha sido forçado ali, sentido que isso era o primeiro passo de seu caminho de condenação. O sonho dele... a condenação dela.

─Você precisa ficar longe de mim. ─ eu tenho que escapar este lugar. ─Para seu próprio bem.

Ela franziu a sobrancelha.

─Vampiro, eu não sei se eu posso.

Então Nauto entrou, com Shisui atrás dele.

─O que está acontecendo aqui?

Sasuke se lançou na frente dela, cerrando os dentes para seus irmãos. A fúria o agitou diante à idéia dela despida no mesmo quarto que eles. Suas presas se afiaram com agressão. Ele deu um meio resmungo meio assobio para ela por cima do ombro. ─Saia. Agora.

─Mas eles não podem...

─Eu disse agora!─ ele berrou, fazendo com que ela semicerrasse os olhos. Ela flamejou antes de desaparecer.

Ele a tinha amedrontado. Ele deveria a amedrontar.

─O que, diabos, está acontecendo Sasuke?─ Nauto tinha outra seringa preparada.

Ele não podia ter outra dose. Ele precisava processar o que há pouco tinha acontecido com a mulher. Franzindo sua testa, ele lutou para combater a raiva. Para abafar as recordações que acompanhavam a fúria. Nauto hesitando com a dose, ele quem tinha dito que era possível dominar as recordações. Sasuke estava empreendido a fazer isto agora...

O tempo tiquetaqueava... Controle-se. Ele deve ter tido sucesso porque Naruto guardou a seringa ao final.

─Você se controlou, Sasuke. ─ Shisuidisse orgulhosamente. ─Isso é o primeiro passo.

Nauto foi mais cauteloso.

─Com quem você estava falando?

─Só me deixe me vestir. ─ o tom de Sasuke estava agora cansado, o corpo dele cansado da batalha na mente dele. ─Você não acreditaria se eu lhe falasse.

Agora que a mulher tinha saído e o cheiro dela tinha enfraquecido, Sasuke teve dúvidas sobre o que há pouco tinha acontecido. Os irmãos dele não o forçaram porque eles sabiam que provavelmente não acreditariam nele. Hesitantes, eles partiram para esperar do lado de fora.

Depois de sair da água, ele se secou. Pela primeira vez em talvez trezentos anos, decidiu estudar seu reflexo. Olhos vermelhos de sangue, cabelo muito longo e cortado desigualmente.

Seu reflexo estava perturbando até mesmo a ele. E isto era uma melhoria durante os últimos dias. Ele cuspiu uma maldição. Quando humano, ele nunca tinha dado a sua aparência mais do que um olhar e um rápido pensamento.

Entretanto, ele nunca tinha querido impressionar alguém antes.

Enquanto ele colocava o jeans que seu irmão deixou para ele, já camiseta seria impossível de colocar com aquelas algemas, ele pensava na hipótese de derrubar seus irmãos, mas ele estava muito enfraquecido.

Além disso, ele tinha uma idéia melhor...

Quando Sasuke saiu do banheiro, Shisui disse:

─O que fez você se aborrecer tanto lá dentro?

Preciso fazê-los pensar que eu estou me recuperando.

─ Nada. ─ Estou me recuperando? Ele se juntaria aos irmãos por hora, até poder escapar.

Quando Shisui sustentou um rolo de gaze com as sobrancelhas franzidas, Sasuke hesitou, depois estendeu o braço ferido.

Enquanto Shisui trocava o curativo, Nauto perguntou:

─Como você conseguiu isto?

Sasuke murmurou.

─Risco profissional. ─ Cortesia de Tarut, um demônio de sonho antigo e poderoso, que trabalha com a Kapsliga.

Ele e o demônio tinham estado tentando matar um ao outro durante séculos, mas nenhum dos dois conseguia fazê-lo. Somente duas semanas atrás, Tarut tinha marcado uma vitória crucial.

Ele tinha marcado Sasuke com as garras dele. Se os contos sobre os demônios de sonho fossem verdades, então sempre que ele e o demônio dormissem ao mesmo tempo, Tarut poderia descobrir pistas do paradeiro dele.

Sasuke pensava que a maldição da marca era apenas folclore, os demônios usam contos assim para tirar vantagem. Mas o dano recusou curar.

E isso era só a primeira parte da maldição. A lenda conta que Sasuke só poderia se curar quando o demônio fosse fatiado ou Sasuke teria seu mais fervente sonho e o mais temido pesadelo se tornando realidade.

─Você tem que ter um sonho para perdê-lo. ─ Tarut tinha dito ao último estrondo deles.

Sasuke poderia estar muito perto de um. Ele abafou um tremor. O sonho dele... a destruição dela.

─Você parece mil vezes melhor depois do banho. ─ Shisui disse. ─Você definitivamente está adquirindo mais foco.

Ele encolheu os ombros. Não importava. Além de Tarut, Sasuke estava sendo caçado por pelo menos meia dúzia de contingentes que o queriam capturado ou executado.

A Kapsliga, sua ordem anterior, buscou a morte dele porque ele era uma abominação para eles, um vampiro com seu símbolo nas costas. Eles lhe tinham como prioridade, despachando Tarut e outros assassinos atrás de Sasuke.

Então, haviam os descendentes incontáveis das vítimas de Sasuke, todos buscavam vingar seus pais com uma espada nas mãos.

E era só uma questão de tempo antes de ele se tornar o objetivo de Orochimaru, o rei caído dos ferozes demônios e Setho herdeiro dele.

Sasuke tinha sabido por informação que eles o matariam.

Dúzias de monarquias de demônios tinham Sasuke como inimigo número um, ele não se preocupava com nenhum deles, exceto, pelos Woedes, como eram chamados.

Nenhum destes adversários hesitaria em destruir qualquer um que estivesse em seu caminho. Era possível que Sasuke e seus irmãos pudessem ser abatidos sem erguer sequer um dedo.

─Você está pronto para beber?─ Nauto perguntou.

─A única coisa que eu bebo que não é fresco da veia é uísque. ─ ele mentiu.

No passado, Sasuke tinha bebido sangue congelado, mas ele se recusava agora. Embora ele estivesse se pondo mais sedento, ele não precisava de nutrição tão freqüentemente, quanto outros vampiros, e ele estaria condenado caso se submetesse às vontades deles.

Itachi o chamou de teimoso e Sasuke não pôde negar isto. Depois de ser capturado, algemado e drogado, Sasuke não seria obrigado aos seus fúteis planos especialmente quando ele não ficaria ali por muito tempo.

Ele tinha notado que cada irmão tinha uma chave de suas correntes. Quando o fantasma voltasse, ele conseguiria que ela roubasse uma. E então ele partiria.

Nada poderia ser mais simples.

OOO

Comentem


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 11**

Dois malditos dias. A mulher não tinha voltado para o quarto dele durante dois dias. Durante aquele tempo, Sasuke alternava entre um desejo ardente para se pôr livre e uma necessidade de descobrir o que ela era para ele.

Durante as noites, seus irmãos voltavam e tentavam alcançá-lo, mas ele não tinha nenhum tempo para eles. Mesmo se ele estivesse melhorando, uma parte dele poderia ser responsável pela morte de sua família.

Além disso, a mente dele estava consumida por pensamentos de Sakura.

Agora ele cerrava os dentes, lutando para permanecer tranquilo. Ele estava capturado, incapaz de ver uma saída. Se ele entrasse em outra crise de raiva, seus irmãos poderiam o forçar a deixar este lugar, o encarcerando em outro lugar qualquer.

E ele não tinha terminado por aqui, não ainda, não até ele descobrir se ela estava afetando sua mente. Embora ele continuasse tendo episódios de violência incontrolável, a agressão e a raiva estavam se tornando mais manejáveis. Somente o fato de que ele tinha voltado atrás e se controlado no banheiro já provava isso.

Talvez não fosse ela, talvez fosse alguma coisa relacionada com a casa. Afinal de contas, ele estava lúcido agora, e ela não estava ali.

Não, isso não importava. Ele ainda podia senti-la constantemente. Ontem, tinha chuviscado todo o dia e ele poderia jurar, que sentiu que ela estava ... triste. Ele a ouviu habitualmente tarde da noite, vagando nos corredores da casa. Ele podia entender o sussurro fantasmagórico das saias ou até mesmo um suspiro ocasional. Quando ela passou pela porta do quarto dele, ele percebeu a mudança no ar e tinha aprendido a procurar aquele cheiro lânguido de rosas.

Ele tinha chamado por ela, mas era sempre Naruto quem se apressava para o quarto. ─Com quem você está falando? ─ ele tinha perguntado em um tom ansioso.

Agora Sasuke sentia como se ele sofresse um tipo diferente de loucura. Precisava encontrá-la. A queira ali. Perguntas sobre ela o inundaram. Ela usava jóias, brincos, uma gargantilha, uma faixa larga no quarto dedo, mas ela não tinha nenhuma aliança de casamento. Se esta tinha sido a propriedade dela, então ela tinha sido rica, mas, aparentemente, ela não era casada. E ele não pensou que ela tinha nascido rica, tinha alguma coisa sobre o comportamento dela que mostrava um passado sem nada a perder.

Uma dançarina teria ganhado o bastante para dispor deste lugar?

Inferno, com a sensualidade dela e falta completa de inibições, ela poderia ter sido uma cortesã.

Ela teria feito uma fortuna.

O que quer que Sakura foi em vida, ela estava morta agora. Ele estava doente por desejar uma mulher fantasma tanto assim? Durante os últimos dois dias, ele tinha relembrado a forma nua dela de novo e de novo. Ele poderia não ter estado duro para ela antes, mas ele tinha querido estar.

Ele estava doente. Não só maluco, mas doente.

Se Sasuke fosse sábio, ele esmagaria esta obsessão crescente com o fantasma e seguiria com seus negócios, com sua fuga.

Ele esta seguindo, ele não podia sair da trilha porque ele não podia deixar de recordar, como ela tinha arqueado seus, pálidos, seios direto para as mãos dele.

No crepúsculo, o último dos raios de sol pintou a baía pantanosa em cores nebulosas. Ao longo dos bancos de ciprestes atravancados, musgo gotejava de galhos. Uma loucura raquítica persistia perto da beirada da água.

Décadas atrás, esta pequena enseada de Elancourt tinha sido navegável, mas com os anos, escombros e gramas tinham sufocado a angra até que a área se parecesse mais com um pântano.

A vida selvagem abundou. Cobras, jacarés fizeram suas casas ali. Grandes roedores aquáticos se escondiam entre as folhas de lírio d'água, brilhando seus dentes laranjas.

Este era um dos locais favoritos de Sakura na propriedade. Ela tinha passado o dia inteiro no banco, abaixou na beirada da água, assistindo membros crescendo nos girinos.

Era o melhor que ela podia pensar para ocupar sua mente assim ela não voltaria ao quarto do vampiro.

─Fique longe de mim. ─ ele tinha advertido. Boa idéia, Sakura tinha decidido.

Porque ela estava atraída por ele. Impressionada pelo conhecimento do heroísmo dele no passado e reverente pela imagem de seu corpo nu. Ela começava a sentir uma forte força que a empurrava para ele. A interação deles tinha sido inebriante e viciadora para Sakura. Nem sequer os espantosos berros dele tinham apagado isto.

E isso só piorava.

Assim o que aconteceria quando ele partisse? Novamente, ela estaria só em sua casa vazia, suportando sua existência vazia. Sem um louco, mas sexy vampiro para distraí-la de sua existência.

Para alguém tão sociável quanto Sakura, se acostumar à solidão e aos dias intermináveis, depois de sua morte tinha sido esgotante, era ainda mais devastador quando os inquilinos partiam.

Eles sempre partiam.

Sasuke Uchiha iria, também.

A idéia a deprimiu muito, ela tinha jurado ficar longe de todos eles. É melhor não se acostumar com eles por perto.

A batalha para se afastar por aquele tempo tinha levado todas as suas forças de vontade, mas ela não previu uma para esta noite. Logo a lua cheia subiria, como um rasgo pálido no tecido do céu, e ela estava se sentindo vulnerável, como ela sempre se sentia.

Sakura tinha falado para Sasukeque ela não sentia nada, o que não era completamente verdade. Quando ela dançasse à meia noite,ela sentiria a dor de sua morte, aquela agonia revivida.

Eu não quero estar só. Não hoje à noite...

No crepúsculo, ela se encontrou fazendo seu caminho em direção a ele como se fosse puxada por um fio invisível. Quando ela hesitou bem em frente à porta dele, ele disse:

─Venha para mim, fantasma!

Desfrutando a interação, ela disse para si mesma. Só não se acostume com isso!

─Eu sei que você está ai. ─ a voz dele soou cansada. ─ Você está com medo de mim agora?

Ela nunca esqueceria do som terrível que ele tinha emitido, o resmungo agressivo que ameaçava dor, uma afiada lembrança do que ele era. Mas ela não tinha medo dele.

Ela mordeu o lábio. Quando entrar, eu não o acharei tão bonito quanto eu tenho pensado. Ela flutuou pela porta fechada e imediatamente luziu. Não, ele estava mais bonito. Muito bonito.

Por que ela estava tão atraída por ele? Ela sempre tinha preferido os homens mais velhos, estabilizados na vida, com alguns de seus fogos já subjugados pelas tentativas da vida.

Sasukeera todo fogo... Um lindo louco.

─Onde diabos você tem estado? ─ ele soltou imediatamente. Os olhos vermelhos dele chamejaram sobre seu rosto, seus seios, abaixo por seu corpo e para cima novamente com um olhar ganancioso, a inspecionando, como homens faziam antes dela morrer.

Como ela iria passar outros oitenta anos sem esses abrasadores olhares?

Não afetada pelo tom dele, ela disse:

─Você sentiu minha falta?─ o comportamento dela era arejado. Ele nunca saberia sobre a luta dela para permanecer longe. ─Eu deveria ter estado aqui ao invés de onde estava?

─Você aparecia todos os dias. ─ ele disse rispidamente.

─Você me alertou para me afastar, se lembra? E então você berrou como algum urso raivoso.

─Urso raivoso? Eu não queria que meus irmãos a vissem despida.

─Sasuke, eles não podem me ver.

Ele franziu o cenho. ─Eu não... pedi por aquilo! Não naquela ocasião. Às vezes, é difícil para mim... ─ Ele olhou para longe, adicionando ─Maldição, eu só tive uma descarga.

Um pesar indesejado brotou dentro dela para com ele de novo. Ela desejou saber o que de fato o abalaria para atraí-lo sem vacilar. ─Por que você se importaria se eles me vissem nua?

Ele olhou distante e murmurou: ─Eu gostaria de saber.

Sakura abafou um sorriso. Ele estava ficando tão atraído por ela como ela por ele.

─O que você estava fazendo mais cedo fora da casa?─ Ele soou acusatório.

─Como você soube que eu estava fora?

─Não te ouvi o dia todo.

Ela franziu o cenho. ─Você nunca dorme?

─Não se eu puder evitar.

Sakura tinha notado que ele só dormia aproximadamente três ou quatro horas em um período 24 horas. ─E você, nunca dorme em intervalos regulares. Eu não vejo um padrão.

─Então ninguém mais poderia ver. ─ ele disse, mas antes que ela pudesse questionar as palavras dele, ele disse, ─Agora, me fale o que você estava fazendo.

─Se você quer saber eu estava estudando girinos. Eu decidi determinar quanto tempo as pernas deles levam para crescer. Em minutos.

─Girinos. Por que você faria isto?

─Me dê uma alternativa, Sasuke. O que eu deveria fazer?

Ele estava claramente perdido.

─O único jornal que eu pude pegar na estrada já foi lido. A casa está vazia. Recém casados ou investigadores adolescentes com latas de spray, assim eu não tenho ninguém para cobiçar ou amedrontar. Mas eu estou aqui agora, então o que você quer?

Parecendo não saber o que dizer por alguns momentos, ele abriu e fechou a boca duas vezes.

─Nada?─ ela perguntou levianamente, enquanto saia. ─Muito bem, tenha uma boa...

─Fique!─ ele grunhiu. ─Eu quero que você fique.

─Por quê? Porque você me achou mais estimulante do que assistir a pintura descascando sobre a cama?

Ele balançou a cabeça dele.

─Quero falar com você.

Com o queixo dela para cima, ela desafiadoramente cruzou até o assento da janela e flutuou ali em cima. ─Talvez eu fique se você concordar em responder algumas de minhas perguntas.

─Como o que?

─Eu escuto seus irmãos falando, mas muitas vezes, eu não tenho nenhuma idéia do que eles querem dizer. Você poderia explicar algumas coisas.

Como se a incentivasse, ele deu um aceno curto.

─O que querem dizer eles sobre suas recordações?

─Se um vampiro tomar sangue diretamente da veia, isso é vida, carregado de memórias. As memórias se acumulam, até que eu não posso controlá-las. Eu não posso separá-las das minhas próprias memórias.

─Toda noite Itachi volta com mais informações sobre você. Ele disse que você tem todo tipo de pessoa que te quer morto.

─Verdade.

─Ele também disse que suspeita que você jogasse com suas vítimas antes de matá-los.

─Eu fiz somente o que eu fui pago para fazer.

─Você foi pago para decapitar as pessoas enquanto você os bebia até a morte?

Ele estreitou os olhos.

─Bebendo de outro lhe dá as recordações dele. Beber de outro enquanto você o mata também lhe dá a força dele, até mesmo algumas de suas habilidades místicas. E decapitar é um dos únicos modos para matar um imortal.

─Você já matou mulheres e crianças antes? Ou humanos?

─Por que eu me aborreceria com isso?─ Ele parecia genuinamente perplexo.

Um pouco reassegurada pela resposta dele, ela perguntou, ─Como você se tornou um vampiro?

A face dele foi pintada com raiva. ─Naruto decidiu gotejar o sangue estragado dele na minha garganta pouco antes de eu morrer.

─Ele não teve que te morder?

─Isso é só nos filmes. ─ Sasuke disse. ─Sangue é o agente da transformação e a morte é o catalisador. É deste modo para qualquer espécie a ser transformada no Lore.

─É fácil assim se transformar em vampiro?

─Fácil? Isso nem sempre funciona. E se não funcionar, você morre.

─Quem fez isto a eles?

─Fugaku, um vampiro nascido natural e alguém sobre quem eu não tenho a menor intenção de falar. Pergunte alguma outra coisa.

─Muito bem. Você ainda pode comer comida?

─Sim, mas eu tenho tanto interesse em comer comida como você teria por beber sangue. ─ Quando ela fechou sua expressão com o desgosto, ele disse, ─Exatamente. Entretanto eu desfruto de um bom uísque.

Também o fazia ela. Ela tinha um escondido no estúdio dela. ─E sobre seu tele-transporte, seu riscar? Quão longe você pode ir?

─Nós podemos cruzar o mundo, não apenas a sala de estar de um solar assombrado. ─ Ela enrugou os lábios ao ouvir isso. ─Mas nós só podemos viajar para lugares onde nós previamente estivemos ou que nós podemos ver.

─E a Ascensão?

─Fenômeno no Lore, cada cinco séculos ou algo assim. São semeadas as famílias e são semeados imortais. Brigas começam e guerra entre as facções. Muitos imortais são mortos.

Sakura tinha ouvido estes homens misteriosos falarem do Lore, como se fosse uma esfera separada de seres. Ela os ouviu falarem sobre valquírias, bruxas gols e o nobre fey. Lá tinham lobisomens e fantasmas e aparentemente todos estes seres... interagiam.

─As sereias são reais?─ ela perguntou.

─Sim.

Ela deu um suspiro com olhos arregalados, incapaz de esconder a excitação. ─Você já viu alguma? Elas têm rabos grandes? Com escamas?

─Quantos anos você tinha quando morreu fantasma?─ ele interrompeu com um jeito protetor. ─Você alcançou qualquer nível de maturidade?

Ela endireitou os ombros. ─Eu tinha vinte e seis anos.

Sobrancelhas puxadas, ele murmurou, ─Como você morreu tão jovem?

Como responder? Ela não podia admitir que tinha sido assassinada sem entrar em detalhes. E os detalhes a faziam parecer fraca. Entretanto, ser assassinado era a última das fraquezas, não era? Só alguém que sucumbiu poderia entender.

Este macho entenderia, a mente dela sussurrou. Ele compreenderia como nenhum outro a dor que ela tinha suportado. ─Eu fui assassinada. ─ ela respondeu eventualmente.

─Como?

─O que você supõe?

─Uma esposa ciumenta atirou na linda amante do marido dela.

─Você me acha linda?─ Quando ele lhe deu um olhar impaciente, como se eles estivessem recauchutando chão velho, ela sentiu um rubor de prazer. ─Eu nunca estive com um homem casado.

─Um amante rejeitado empurrou você para um vôo escada abaixo.

─Por que você assume que isso foi um crime passional?─ ela perguntou.

─Pressentimento.

─Então você pressentiu certo. Meu ex-noivo... me apunhalou no coração. ─ Dizendo as palavras em voz alta ela sentiu um calafrio correr por ela. ─Ele fez isto aqui. E eu acordei presa na propriedade, incapaz de sair.

Os olhos vermelhos do vampiro... amoleceram. Com a voz como uma lima, perguntou: ─Por que ele faria isso a você?

─Ele não pôde aceitar quando eu rompi com ele. ─ Lee tinha lhe falado de novo e de novo que ele preferia morrer que viver sem ela, que nada poderia fazer com que ele a deixasse. ─Ele enfiou a faca em si mesmo depois de mim.

Sasuke enrijeceu, adquirindo aquela expressão violenta novamente. ─Ele está aqui?

─Não. Eu não sei por que eu estou aqui e ele não, mas é a única coisa pelo qual eu sou grata.

Ele relaxou visivelmente. ─Quando isso aconteceu?

─Vinte e quatro de agosto de 1927. Na noite de minha festa que celebrava minha mudança para Elancourt. Eu tinha terminado de restaurar a casa. ─A propriedade tinha chamado sua alma. Ela amorosamente tinha acompanhado todo detalhe minúsculo de sua restauração, devolvendo o solar e jardins lentamente a vida.

Ela não tinha nem idéia de que seria sua casa eternamente...

─Chega disso. ─ ela disse, tremendo pelas lembranças de Lee. Agora que ela estava aqui com Sasuke, tinha decidido desfrutar da conversação.

A segunda de todas as suas conversas após a morte.

─Por que você acha que se tornou um fantasma?─ ele perguntou.

─Eu esperava que um, de vocês, soubessem.

─Eu não ouvi muito sobre o assunto no Lore, fantasmas são um fenômeno humano mas eu sei que o seu tipo é muito raro. Por todos os meus anos, eu nunca vi um antes de você.

─Oh. ─ Ela não tinha esperado que ele soubesse os segredos de todas as vidas fantasmagóricas, mas um pouquinho mais de trivialidades teria sido agradável.

─Você está... enterrada em Elancourt?

─Que estranho soa essa pergunta, não? Bem, a menos que algo tenha saído horrivelmente errado, eu fui enterrada na cidade, na tumba da velha Sociedade francesa. ─ Os restos ... de Sakura estavam em um caixão em uma abóbada. Havia trinta outros corpos, pelo menos, juntos lá dentro. ─Entretanto, os ladrões de cripta podem ter roubado meu corpo para rituais de vodu.

Ele fechou a rosto. ─Você está zombando sobre isto?

─Me diga Sasuke, o que é a etiqueta quando se está falando de seu próprio corpo morto? Nenhuma zombaria sobre os ossos? Eu sou desajeitada?

Ele lhe deu um olhar que disse que ele nunca a entenderia, e poderia não se aborrecer tentando. ─Como você veio para esta propriedade?

─Eu a comprei. Tudo pelo meu ego feminino.

─E como você dispôs disto?─ o tom dele foi tingido com descrença.

Típico.

─Eu trabalhei. ─ ela disse incapaz de disfarçar a satisfação. ─Eu era uma bailarina.

─Uma bailarina. E agora um fantasma.

─Um lorde da guerra e agora um vampiro. ─ Ela não podia fazer nada além de rir da disparidade. ─Que par nós fazemos.

Ele a estudou.

─Sua risada... parece fora de lugar.

─Por quê?

─Fantasmas não deveriam ser cercados de miséria?

─Nesse momento, eu estou me divertindo falando com você, então estou contente. Eu tenho bastante tempo para estar infeliz depois.

─Você está normalmente infeliz?─ ele perguntou.

─Não é minha natureza ficar infeliz, mas minhas circunstâncias presentes não são muito ideais.

─Então nós temos isso em comum. Sakura, quando meus irmãos voltarem, eu quero que você roube uma chave para minhas correntes.

Ela respirou:

─Roubar? _Moi?_ Nunca.

─Eu já te vi levando coisas deles. ─ ele disse. Ela contemplou o teto, resistindo ao desejo de assobiar com culpa. ─Por que você trocou por pedrinhas por seus roubos?

─Bem, é uma coisa para pegar algo para vida e outro para dar. Eu queria ouvir alguém dizer: "Agora, de onde veio esta pedrinha?" bem, afinal de contas isto seria como um registro de minha existência. Eu acho que isso provaria que eu sou real.

─E agora, porque eu interajo com você, você sabe que você é real?─ Quando ela acenou com a cabeça, ele disse: ─Então você pensaria que você seria mais apreciada, mais inclinada a me ajudar. Sakura, eu fico louco só de ficar nesse quarto, hora depois de hora.

─Você já é louco.

Ele fez uma cara feia.

─Os do seu tipo não são territoriais? Me consiga aquela chave e então você pode ficar sozinha novamente.

─Eu nem sempre estou sozinha aqui. ─ ela disse. ─Famílias vivem aqui às vezes. E ao contrário da maioria das histórias de fantasmas, eu adoro ter pessoas aqui. Mesmo que eles não possam me ver ou me ouvir, eles pelo menos entretêm.

─Quando os últimos estiveram aqui?

─Dez anos atrás. Um casal jovem encantador se mudou. ─ O marido e a esposa tinham sido deslumbrados pela incrível pechincha que eles tinham conseguido em Elancourt sem nem idéia de que aqui foi a cena de um horrível assassinato/suicídio como os documentos tinham chamado.

Os dois tinham trabalhado para restabelecer e modernizar tanto quanto eles puderam. Quando o primeiro bebê chegou, Sakura tinha mimado a pequena menina, balançando o berço dela e fazendo shows de marionetes flutuantes, ajudando os pais exaustos tanto como possível. Ainda quando a criança tinha começado a chorar por marionetes invisíveis, os pais tinham conversado e tinham se mudado.

Sakura tinha ficado arrasada e sozinha durante os próximos dez anos... até que Sasuke e os irmãos dele chegaram.

─Você nunca amedrontou ninguém para fora?─ ele perguntou, como se isso fosse precisamente o que ele estaria fazendo em sua posição.

─Na verdade, eu me ponho muito territorial com vândalos. Eu os assusto e eles nunca voltam.─ ela disse orgulhosamente.

─Eu já fiz muito mais dano na sua casa que alguns vândalos. Ainda assim você não me ajudará a partir?

Se ela lhe desse uma chave, ele sairia antes que as correntes batessem no chão. E ela sabia que nunca o veria novamente.

 _Merde,_ isso machucava. Ela estremeceu intimamente. ─Até mesmo se eu pudesse conseguir isto, por que eu daria a você? Assim você poderia fazer valer suas ameaças contra seus irmãos?

─Você daria isto a mim porque, se você não fizer então, eu sou tanto seu prisioneiro como deles.

─Por que você é tão afiado em se afastar deles, Sasuke? Eles só estão tentando fazer o que é melhor para você.

─Você não sabe de nada.

─Então me fala por que você os odeia tanto. Porque eles o transformaram?

Ele deu uma risada amarga.

─Isso não é o bastante?

─Isso foi há muito tempo atrás e eles estão fazendo muito por você agora. Eles não estão dormindo. Eles se riscam através do oceano, lutando contra maus vampiros quando é noite lá e então voltam apressados para tentar o ajudar.

Com a expressão inescrutável, ele perguntou:

─Você odeia?

─Perdão? Como, odiar uma pessoa?

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

─Imagine a pessoa que você mais odeia nesse mundo.

─Isso é fácil Lee. O homem que me apunhalou.

─Imagine morrer e então despertar, só para estar ligado àquele porcaria miserável pelo resto da eternidade. Você não ficaria ressentida com quem a colocou nessa situação?

Oh, Deus, ele tem um ponto.

─Eles tiraram de mim minha missão, meus camaradas, minha vida como eu conhecia e queria.

─Você preferiria estar morto?

─Sem dúvida.

Ela podia ver que não havia nenhuma possibilidade de convencê-lo neste assunto.

─Você ouviu que eu tenho todos os tipos de facções concorrendo por minha cabeça. ─ ele disse. ─É só uma questão de tempo antes que eles me achem aqui. Eu preciso daquela chave, fantasma.

─Meu nome não é fantasma.

─O meu não dément.

─ _Touché, dément_. ─ ela disse brandamente.

─Maldição! Eu lhe disse para não me chamar assim.

De repente Itachi apareceu no quarto.

OOO

Comentem


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 12**

─O chamar como?

Itachi perguntou, mas Sasuke só encolheu os ombros.

─Até mesmo com suas conversações unilaterais, você continua parecendo cem vezes melhor. ─ Itachi não estava tão surpreso quanto ele deveria estar sobre o progresso dele.

Eles tinham um ás nas mangas. Sasuke estreitou os olhos. Eles sabem algo que eu não sei sobre a sede de sangue. ─Se eu estou tão melhor, então me liberte.

─Não posso fazer isso. Você poderia recair. Esta nem mesmo é uma opção até que você esteja bebendo sangue congelado, e esteja ao menos duas semanas sem ataques de raiva.

Apenas guiando seu temperamento, Sasuke disse:

─É para eu ficar aqui o tempo inteiro?

─Não. Claro que não. Ao término da próxima semana, nós o riscaremos para uma reunião sobre a Acessão. Uma multidão enorme é esperada, com tipos do Lore que provêm do mundo inteiro. Milhares de mulheres estarão lá, valquírias, sirenas e ninfas. Você poderia achar sua Noiva entre elas. Especialmente agora, nas bordas da Acessão. Nós também vamos procurar Mika, uma valquíria vidente. Ela nos ajudará com você. Quando nós pudermos encontrá-la.

Sasuke tinha ouvido falar de Mika a sabe-tudo. Ela era poderosa e supostamente tão furiosa quanto ele. Mas considerando que a mente dele era coagulada com recordações e a dela cheia com visões do futuro.

─Por que ela o ajudaria? ─ Só porque Shisui e Naruto tinham se casado com valquírias, não queria dizer que o resto delas aceitavam os vampiros. Os sanguessugas, eram odiados universalmente no Lore, até mesmo aqueles sem olhos vermelhos.

─Nós não estamos completamente seguros. ─ Itachi admitiu. ─Mas ela poderia ajudar a localizar sua Noiva.

─E o que me diz sobre sua noiva, Itachi? Seu coração bate. Shisui e Naruto sabem disso. Você não pode esconder.

Quando Itachi parou e cruzou até a Temarila, Sakura se mudou do assento da Temarila para o lugar ao lado de Sasuke na cama. A primeira mulher na vida a se mover para longe de Itachi e a favor de outro Uchiha.

Ele sentia uma onda de satisfação.

─Eu fiz um voto à minha Noiva que eu não contaria a ninguém e Uchihas mantêm sua palavra. ─ Itachi correu sua mão pela parte de trás do pescoço. ─Eu lhe peço que não comente sobre isso com eles.

─Não é da minha conta, assim como minha Noiva não é da sua. ─ Sasuke disse.

─Mas nós acreditamos que achando sua mulher poderia o ajudar a se recuperar completamente.

─Completamente recuperado ainda significa que sou um vampiro.

─Isso é verdade. ─ Itachi disse. ─Tudo o que nós estamos fazendo será desperdiçado se nós não pudermos convencê-lo de que alguns vampiros não são maus. Não todos de nossa espécie têm que ser destruídos.

─O que Naruto quis dizer sobre controlar as memórias, puxá-las quando quiser?

─Você pode aprender fazer a isso, mas primeiro você tem que estar estável.

Estável? Qual a última vez que ele tinha estado estável?

─O que vocês têm injetado em mim?

─Um sedativo e relaxante muscular preparado pelas bruxas. Eles também puseram algum elemento nisto que supostamente vão fazer você mais suscetível para a influência de sua Noiva. Se nós pudermos o ajudar a achá-la.

Filho da puta.

─Não me diga. ─ o olhar dele pousou em Sakura. Ela inclinou a cabeça dela para ele.

Ela era... sua? Era por isso que ela o afetou tão fortemente? Então por que ela não o tinha sangrado? Especialmente se ele fosse mais suscetível a ela por causa das doses?

Ele estremeceu intimamente. Não, não era possível. Ela não estava verdadeiramente viva.

─Que bruxas?─ Sasuke perguntou. ─Temari a esperada?

─Como você sabe sobre a Bruxa do espelho?

Ele não se lembrava de Temari por experiência própria, mas sim das recordações de uma de suas vítimas.

─Alguém que eu bebi devia saber.

O tom casual de Sasuke fez com que Itachi elevasse as sobrancelhas. ─Nós não pudemos pedir ajuda de Temari para isto. O macho dela é Shikamaru, o Lykae que nos ajudou a te capturar. Acontece que ele te quer morto. Na taverna, ele nos falou que ele nos daria duas semanas para o ajeitar ou ele viria pessoalmente te destruir.

─Por que ele esperaria? Por que ele ajudou?

─Shisui salvou a vida de Nara recentemente. Ele também poupou o Lykae do que ele considerava um destino mil vezes pior que a morte.

─Então por que vem atrás de mim afinal de contas?

─Você é um vampiro caído que não só apareceu na cidade dele, mas em um lugar que ele e o companheiro patrocinam. Muito perto para o conforto dele. Assim Nara é simpatizante, mas só para um ponto.

E a bruxa do Lykae pôde prever e achar facilmente Sasuke. Outro inimigo determinado a destruí-lo. A linha começa aqui cavalheiros.

─Sasuke, nós três jurarmos te trazer de volta, até mesmo com você cuspindo e berrando se nós tivéssemos de fazê-lo. Eu estou lhe pedindo, como seu irmão, para você simplesmente... tentar.

Quão longe ele estava disposto a chegar?

Sasuke balançou a cabeça. O que estou pensando eu? Imaginando uma recuperação disto? Ele tinha feito as escolhas dele. Ele sofreria as conseqüências.

Até mesmo se houvesse um jeito, ele não tinha tempo. Uma dor passou pelo braço dele como se confirmasse os pensamentos dele.

Se a maldição da marca fosse verdade, então o fato de que Sasuke tivesse começado a sonhar com Sakura poderia significar muito mais do que ele tinha imaginado.

Ele precisava se libertar e caçar o bastardo. Se ele pudesse derrotar Tarut e tomar o sangue do demônio, então Sasuke seria verdadeiramente o macho mais poderoso no Lore. Ele seria irrefreável.

O que o ajudaria a derrotar a próxima rodada de oponentes: os Woede.

Meses atrás, Sasuke tinha drenado desgostoso um feiticeiro que conhecia um segredo crítico: o único modo para derrotar o usurpador de Rydstrom.

Agora Sasuke era o último ser vivo com aquela informação, não que ele tivesse consciência do que era ou como achar.

Rydstrom mataria pelo que estava na mente de Sasuke. Assim como seu irmão, Cadeon que foi feito rei, como um mercenário. Aquele demônio tinha arrebatado cinco reis. Mas ele não pôde reclamar a coroa do próprio irmão.

Sasuke disse:

─Você arrisca muito me levando à reunião.

─Estará mais selvagem lá, assim nós ficaremos na periferia da multidão e veremos se qualquer mulher captura sua fantasia.

Sasuke escondido nos arbustos em alguma festa de campo, procurando uma mulher. Minha degradação é completa. Ele se obrigou a não olhar para Sakura. ─Eu não tenho nenhum interesse em ter que me preocupar e proteger uma mulher que eu não posso escolher para mim. ─ Até mesmo enquanto ele falava as palavras, ele se perdeu meditando o que significaria se o destino tivesse escolhido Sakura para ele... Sasuke poderia achar um modo de unir suas existências? Como ele poderia fazer isso para poder reivindicá-la ? Ele tinha sonhado sobre possuí-la se isto fosse pelo menos uma fração do quão bom eram seus sonhos...

─Sasuke!─ Itachi estalou os dedos.

Ele piscou.

─O que?

─Eu disse que nós sabemos sobre seu envolvimento na Kapsliga, e nós sabemos o que os votos incluem.

Os olhos de Sasuke arregalaram.

─Não fa...

─Nós sabemos que você nunca esteve com uma mulher.

OOO

Comentem!


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 13**

Kankuro Woede dos demônios da raiva deveria ter as garras pretas nos dedos dele ou chifres arqueados para entrar no bar de motoqueiros grunge, patrocinado quase completamente por demônios masculinos.

Mas se Gaara não tivesse acompanhado o irmão dele e tripulação ali, ele teria ido espiá-la e Toshio já estava se pondo suspeito sobre as atividades tardias dele.

Além disso, eles tinham uma reunião de negócios com uma vidente esta noite. ─E ali era a pomba da hora.

Gaara murmurou quando Temari e outra Valquíria entraram no bar. Eles tinham procurado Temari há dias, e um amigo mútuo tinha organizado a reunião.

Toshio se virou a tempo para ver duas mulheres pequenas abordadas por um demônio phatos. O phatos era um motoqueiro musculoso, mas ele parecia jovem, muito jovem para se enroscar com uma Valquíria muito mais velha.

─Aperte o passo. ─ Temarilhe falou, enquanto olhava além dele.

Quando ele não fez, a companheira dela enrijeceu.

─Mova-se. ─ A mulher estava usando um chapéu de vaqueiro baixo suspenso. Dinheiro bom dizia que o chapéu estava obscurecendo a face ardente, uma valquíria apaixonada por guerra. ─Ou machuque-se.

─Minha amiga aqui esta se deteriorado agora por uma rixa durante semanas. ─ Temaridisse. ─Neste momento ela colocará abaixo grandes adversários imprudentes como brinquedos. Eu sugiro que você saia de nosso caminho.

─Não Kankuro, seremos amáveis. ─ o phatos disse em um acento de Londres do século 19. ─Pequenas coisinhas que gostam de estar em um bar como esse, me faz pensar que é somente para que um demônio possa olhar suas coxas.

Temari rodou os olhos dela. ─Sempre isso, oh, sempre. ─ ela disse em um tom exasperado. ─Contanto que eles não façam que se pareçam com você de jeito nenhum.

O phatos colocou o braço dele em frente a Mika, a bloqueando. ─Agora, isso não é agradável.

Gaara balançou a cabeça dele. O fodido não tinha nenhuma idéia do que ele estava provocando.

─Não. ─ Regin começou─Fazê-lo usar seus chifres bulbosos fora de sua bunda não seria agradável.

Toshioperguntou:

─Nós deveríamos advertir aquele demônio?

─Deixe elas o expulsarem de daqui. ─ Gaara respondeu. ─A Valquíria usará com bom humor de violência. ─ E o espetáculo seria algo para tirar de Gaara de sua obsessão.

Num instante, Temari pegou a mão de phatos e sorriu, enquanto descobria suas pequenas presas. Os olhos dele alargaram com reconhecimento atrasado, logo quando ela apertou a mão dele com as suas, pulverizando os ossos. Ele gritou alertando um kinsman que desavisado decidiu entrar no meio.

O rosto cicatrizado de batalhas de Toshio dobrou em um sorriso.

─Nunca é chato com Valquírias ao redor.

─Ei, Mika.─ Regin disse minutos depois ─ Meu demônio grita como uma bicha cantando, como parece o grito do seu?

Temari respondeu convencionalmente:

─Também como uma cadela cantando. Hmm. Só que sem bolas. ─ Enquanto Temari escondia seus chifres de demônios numa cova na parede, Regin conseguiu desfrutar um round de golpes baratos que ela conhecia e parava, até que seu chapéu foi derrubado na escaramuça. A face ardendo fez todo mundo se afastar.

Embora Temari fosse mais velha e logo mais forte Regin tinha uma raia viciosa notória.

A multidão aquietou como um todo, mas mais de uma criatura amaldiçoou debaixo da respiração:

─Não Regin.

Um bêbado no bar murmurou: ─Que ardente me fez engolir um rádio transmissor uma vez.

Na calmaria, os dois oponentes das valquírias fugiram.

Com um encolher de ombros, Regin pegou e tirou o pó do chapéu dela, então lançou a Temari um sorriso ardente.

─Mika, você estava em fogo!

Temari comprimiu o cabelo loiro atrás das orelhas de valquíria pontudas.

─E seu Kung fu estava mais diabólico que nunca!

Como predito, o chits estavam agora em um grande humor.

Vendo que o espetáculo tinha acabado, Toshio se levantou para pegar o par o que significou que Gaara se levantou. ─Mika? ─ Enquanto Toshio ia em direção a ela, os habitantes até mesmo os mais durões do bar saiam do seu caminho. Temari e Regin se detiveram.

Jogaram a cabeça para trás para poder enxergar seu rosto.

─Rei Toshio. ─ ela disse com um sorriso, ─ E atrás de você como sempre esta seu guarda Kankuro o conquistador de reinos.

─Por que você não toma assento conosco?─ Toshio conduziu Temari à sua mesa na parte de trás, com Regin e Gaara, seguindo.

─Desculpe os mercenários de Gaara. ─ não se aborrecendo para esconder a desaprovação dele, Toshio indicou a tripulação de Gaara. ─Alguns deles estão na cidade. Indefinidamente. ─ Toshio poderia ser da mesma maneira cruel como Gaara e os homens dele, mas ele nunca oscilava de seu código pessoal.

Gaara desejou saber onde Toshio tinha adquirido aquele código, porque ele próprio estava perdendo os dele.

Temari deu um exagerado aceno, contudo todos eles fizeram carranca. Ela parecia reconhecer dois do cinco: o demônio de fumaça, um fugitivo em duas dimensões que vivia com uma, pare com preconceito extremo, ordem, e Grimslade que sentou na cadeira mais perto do canto escurecido.

Grim, um entre uma raça de guerreiro de demônios cresceu no subterrâneo nas condições mais infernais, parecia ter um ataque cardíaco quando Regin sentou ao lado dele. Ela não sabia que Grim só tinha duas aversões uma para coisas luminosas e uma para coisas bonitas. Regin era ambos.

Enquanto se sentava Mika, ela disse a Toshio. ─ a esperada me contou que você queria falar comigo.

─Sim, eu preciso de seu conselho.

─Meu conselho. ─ Ela apertou os dedos ao seu tórax. ─Mas você não disse recentemente que eu era uma 'criatura louca' que 'tinha um parafuso solto' na cabeça? Sniff, sniff, Toshio. Sniff, sniff. Eu fiquei tão arrasada que eu comeria um galão, exceto que eu não o fiz porque valquírias não comem.

Toshio estreitou os olhos dele. ─Ele lhe falou que eu disse isso?

─Sabe de tudo por aqui.

Com uma suavidade não usual, disse Toshio.

─Então você também sabe que eu disse que você era uma beleza.

Ela era um pedaço gracioso, entretanto existia alguma Valquíria que fosse ruim de olhar? Gaara tinha visto a sua primeira quando ele tinha nove anos. Ele tinha sido fascinado desde então com elas.

Temaria fofou seu cabelo longo. ─desde que você meramente observe o óbvio com seu agressivo flerte, está perdoado. ─ Exalando como se em resignação, ela disse: ─Eu supondo que agora você quererá dormir comigo.─ Em cima de Toshio, ela adicionou, ─Ai, grandão eu sou comprometida.

─Não, você não é. ─ Regin disse.

─Sou sim. ─ Temari disse. ─Shika, a estrela de Trabalhos Sujos, esta perto de perceber que eu sou a amada dele. ─ Ela suspirou sonhadora. ─Ele conseguiu até mesmo que os advogados dele me contatassem com o pretexto de ─ ela fez um ar de desentendida ─ "ordem de restrição".

Devolvendo a atenção dela a um abobalhado Toshio, ela disse, ─Assim sobre este conselho... você quer achar sua mulher predestinada ou derrotar seu usurpador, Omort o Imortal? Qual você preferiria ter? Sua rainha ou a coroa que seu irmão perdeu para você?

Gaara bateu a bebida dele na mesa pegajosa. Ele estava cheio. Ele sabia disto, o faziam lembrar, de hora em hora. Ele tinha feito o melhor dele para retificar a situação e sempre se sentia rebaixado. ─Eu vou colocar isso abaixo?─ ele estalou o acento de demônio de baixa classe dele se salientando nitidamente. Ele normalmente mascarava melhor que isto.

Ele queria ser como seu irmão mais velho, verdadeiramente queria. Ele constantemente imaginava como seria ser respeitado e procurado por sua sabedoria e desenvoltura. Ao invés disso, ele era violento, impulsivo e extraviado de acordo com Toshio.

A tripulação de Gaara ganhava dinheiro fazendo coisas que os sujeitos ruins estremeceriam. Ele só não tinha esses cheques morais na sua personalidade.

Mas não era como se Toshionão tivesse os segredos dele. E Gaara era inadvertidamente privado de vários. Lá haviam certas coisas que fariam o Rei Toshioperder sua calma de um modo catastrófico.

─Não, eu chequei. Você não vai colocar isto abaixo. ─ Temaridisse, com toda a autoridade de uma vidente que nunca tinha errado, nem uma vez pelos últimos três mil anos.

Os outros demônios sorriram maliciosamente, com exceção de Grim, que estava lançando olhares tensos a Regin e sem perceber perfurando marcas de garra na mesa.

Toshioculpava livremente Gaara por perder a coroa dele e Gaara nunca tinha se desculpado. Gaara figurou que maioria dos irmãos teriam tido uma troca de desculpas seguidas por: ─Nós trabalharemos isto juntos.─ Não, ele e seu irmão eram propensos para começar brigas de socos só de andarem juntos.

Mesmo assim eles raramente tinham se separado durante séculos.

─Por que me faz escolher?─ Toshio perguntou. ─Você poderia me contar como obter ambos.

Ela piscou a ele. ─Porque isso não seria... divertido? ─ Depois de lançar um relance inquisitivo a Gaara, ela focalizou em Toshio, parecendo ir para uma resposta.

─Eu quero... minha coroa.

Temari luziu. ─Bem, lá se foi a árvore da decisão. Quatro palavras e ambos seus destinos há pouco alteraram totalmente. ─ Ela virou para Gaara. ─E quanto a você? O que faria você para restabelecer o reino de seu irmão?

Ele rangeu.

─Inferno, qualquer coisa.

Ela suspirou como se ela desaprovasse a resposta dele, mas não estava surpresa por isto.

─Você renunciaria à sua vida para isto?

─Eu renunciaria. ─ Gaara disse facilmente. A vida era muito longa de qualquer jeito. Ele era milenário em idade, não tinha nenhuma família além de Toshioe suas irmãs.

Pelo menos com a morte, Gaara poderia se reconciliar. Se alguém tinha que morrer para salvar o reino deles, melhor ser ele.

─Você desistiria de sua mulher predestinada?─ ela perguntou. Os demônios à mesa cresceram quietos.

Não tão fácil de renunciar. Responda a pergunta sangrenta. Gaara não a podia ter de qualquer maneira. Ela era para sempre proibida a ele. Toshioestá me examinando. Ele sabe? Responda. ─Sim, eu desistiria.

─Muito bem. ─ Ela enfrentou Toshio. ─Sua coroa... Você e a gangue de Gaara têm procurado meses por um feiticeiro particularmente sórdido de que é o único com o conhecimento de como Omort o Imortal pode ser derrotado.

Toshioestreitou o olhar dele.

─Nós não contamos isso para ninguém.

Ela renunciou às palavras dele.

─Não preocupe, eu tenho contado para todo o mundo.─ Quando ele fez carranca, Temaridisse: ─Há um problema, entretanto.

─Que é?

─O feiticeiro... foi assassinado.─ Ela mexeu na orelha dela. ─Wow, eu posso ouvir suas esperanças afundando.

Gaara correu a mão por sua face. ─Como?

─Sugado por um vampiro de olhos vermelhos. ─ Gaara e Toshioenrijeceram.

─Este sanguessuga... ele ainda vive? ─ Gaara avançou lentamente adiante no assento, enquanto já imaginava como torturar o vampiro para recobrar as recordações roubadas do feiticeiro. O Woede não tinha nenhum amor perdido por vampiros.

─Ele vive!─ Temaridisse. ─E eu até sei onde ele está.

Com um movimento real da mão dele, Toshiorenunciou as palavras dela. Temaripermaneceu imóvel. Gaara bebeu profundamente. Toshio, você simplesmente fodeu tudo...

─Você ousa dispensar a mim?─ os olhos de Temarichamejaram com raiva. ─Como se eu fosse sua vidente da corte ou o vidente interno está indo buscar café?─ Ela abaixou a voz dela. ─Eu tenho mais que duas vezes a sua idade, e dois de meu três pais são deuses.

Toshiosabia que ele tinha arruinado tudo, mas ele tentou. ─Mika...─ ele disse lentamente, cuidadosamente.

─Oh, Toshio. ─ ela o arranhou debaixo do queixo e lhe deu um sorriso envergonhado ─essa louca criatura tem tanto parafusos soltos na cabeça, que ela esqueceu onde colocou o sanguessuga! ─ Ela se levantou para ir. ─Desculpe, a noite é curta e Regin e eu temos muito caos para fazer.

─Fique Mika. Eu partirei. Você pode continuar falando com Gaara. ─ Toshioobviamente pensou que ele teria mais sorte com Mika.

Em geral, Gaara era consideravelmente mais suave com mulheres que o irmão. Embora Toshioadorasse lembrar a Gaara, o matuto idiota, que aquela tinha sido a única vez que ele tinha falado com a mulher predestinada dele.

Admitia, ele não tinha estado ao topo do jogo dele, mas matuto idiota? Nem em um milhão de anos.

Toshioindicou o resto da tripulação para ir para o bar. Com exceção de Rk que deu uma maldição vil.

─Convocado de novo. ─ ele rangeu, então começou a riscar.

Nem Gaara nem Toshiopoderiam riscar tão longe. Eles tinham tido aquela habilidade limitada, o castigo de um golpe que falhou.

Eu vou voltar a pegar a coroa sangrenta de Toshiopara ele mesmo que isso me mate...

Quando estavam só Gaara e a valquíria, Temaridisse: ─Você estará na coleta este fim de semana, sim?

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

─Como a aliança está se preparando?─ Ele tinha ouvido que Temariestava guiando esta Acessão ativamente. Para ela estar tão interessada poderia significar que este poderia ser apocalíptico. Caso contrário, Temarisabe-tudo estaria fora provavelmente fazendo compras. Como uma chique valquíria.

Ela disse: ─Até agora em nosso time, nós temos os Lykaes, o Forbearers, o Furiae, os Fantasmas, o nobre fey, demonarchies miríade, a Casa de Bruxas, possivelmente a CIA e provavelmente um traficante colombiano. As ninfas estão preponderando a cerca.

Regin abriu a boca dela, mas Temaria cortou. ─Aquele é muito fácil, Reege.

A valquíria encolheu os ombros, a atenção dela voltando a uma partida de queda de braço.

Em um tom desinteressado, ele perguntou para Mika: ─Então, você quer falar sobre o sanguessuga?

─Eu não sei se você pode derrotar este aqui. ─ Temaridisse. ─Ele é sem palavras de tão poderoso.

Gaara friccionou os dentes dele. ─Então eu só desejo que você tenha visto o que eu fiz ao meu último inimigo. E aquilo foi facílimo para mim.

Temariinvestigou o teto, então abaixou novamente com uma expressão de surpresa. ─Muito agradável. Mas eu não posso ver o que você fez com a espinha dele.

Ela podia ver o passado também? Haviam rumores... ─O fiz tentar rastejar para isto antes de o decapitar. ─ Ele fechou a rosto imediatamente. ─O que faz você quando você arranca uma espinha?

─O mesmo. Você não pode melhorar um clássico. Oh, e falando em adquirir uma espinha como estão as coisas com seu amor de senhorita, Gaara?

Ele bebeu, enquanto a estudava por cima do aro de sua caneca. Temaripode contar como eu me sinto. Ela sabe. Gaara era notoriamente brutal, um mercenário temido. Ainda que às vezes ele se encontrasse com o intestino doente por querer a mulher dele, uma que era muito jovem e também humana, a espécie proibida para ele.

Porque uma mortal não sobreviveria á reivindicação inicial quando ele estivesse endiabrado.

Gaara já não tentava negar que ela era sua, já não se aborrecia com as perseguições indiferentes de outras mulheres. Todas as vezes que ele a via das sombras, a certeza crescia.

Ele desejou saber se Temarisabia sobre o quadro que ele manteve ao lado da cama dele.

Temarisorriu naquele mesmo momento, Gaara engoliu. ─Sabe-tudo Gaara.─ ela disse suavemente.

Gaara balançou os ombros, fingindo indiferença. ─Me fale sobre o vampiro, ou não, pomba. Mas nenhum de nós realmente queria estar aqui.

─Eu lhe falarei. ─ Temaridisse, o olhar dela extasiado nos chifres dele. ─Mas só se você me deixasse lamber seus chifres duros como pedra.

─Mika!─ a atenção de Regin estalou de volta para a conversa.

Com olhos arregalados, Temarichorou: ─Quem disse isso? Eu não disse isso! Oh, muito bem o nome do vampiro é Sasuke uchiha. Melhor ter cuidado com este. Ele sozinho cuidou de Bothrops o Lich.

─Então foi uchiha?─ Ele tinha ouvido falar do assassino antes. Gaara grunhiu admitindo que o sanguessuga tinha feito um trabalho agradável, lidando com mortes com uma assinatura sem igual, horrível para eles.O que era importante na linha deles de negócios. ─Onde ele está?

─Para o achar você precisa arrastar aquele que o busca em sonhos.

─Charadas? Eu não falo esta língua. ─ ele disse, mas ela não elaborou. ─Isso é tudo que você vai oferecer?─

─Deseja saber mais?─ Temarielevou as sobrancelhas dela. ─Então você deveria ter me deixado lamber seus chifres.

OOO

Comentem!


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 14**

Quando os olhos de Sasuke deslizaram fechando, os músculos de sua mandíbula apertados,Sakura se deu conta de que ele não ia negar as palavras do seu irmão.

Os lábios dela se separaram. Nunca estado com uma mulher? Se Sasuke tinha sido atraente para ela antes, ele simplesmente se tornara irresistível. Este homem, com o tremendo corpo dele feito para agradar e proteger uma mulher, era virgem.

Oh, mas esta revelação era um problema. Sasuke tão reservado e orgulhoso tinha queimado claramente com o embaraço, inquieto nas correntes dele. Os braços dele estavam inchando tanto, estava claro que ele estava apertando os seus punhos em suas costas. Ela sabia que isso tinha sido humilhante para ele.

E o orgulho dele já tinha levado uma surra. Ela conhecia os homens e sabia que qualquer demonstração de vulnerabilidade em frente a uma mulher que eles achavam atraente era esmagador para eles.

O coração dela estava partido por ele.

Itachi fechou a rosto à reação de Sasuke. ─Só pensei, que se você achasse sua Noiva na coleta, dentro de uma semana, você poderia ir para a cama com ela. Você não esta nem curioso para saber como é?

Com um tom incisivo, Sasuke disse:

─Me deixe.

─As coisas estão aquecendo além dos mares, nenhum de nós estará de volta até amanha a tarde. Você gostaria de beber antes que eu vá?

Sasuke começou a puxar contra suas correntes, os músculos no pescoço dele se salientando com o esforço. ─Sai da minha frente!─ Como ele balançou para o lado, ela viu o sangue onde a algema estava cortando nos pulsos dele.

─Sasuke se acalme. ─Itachi parou. ─Eu estou partindo.

QuandoItachi desapareceu,Sakura respirou fundo, então se moveu para perto de Sasuke. Fazendo o tom dela casual ela disse: ─Você parece atordoado por isto, mas você não deveria. Isso não é a principal escolha. Não é um grande...

─Saia daqui.

─Sasuke, seu irmão parece acreditar que você poderia achar sua noiva logo e iria para a cama com ela, mas eu acho que ele está encobrindo alguns componentes, ela precisa te querer também. Eu poderia te ensinar o que as mulheres gostam. Eu poderia lhe mostrar como a seduzir.

Isso só o deixou mais furioso.

Ela disse apressadamente:

─Escute, este é seu quarto e eu respeitarei sua privacidade, mas talvez hoje à noite, eu poderia só me sentar com você? Eu não direi uma palavra. Eu só não quero ficar sozinha.

─E você sabe o que eu quero. ─ Ela tinha notado que as presas dele pareciam afiar com a agressividade, ele tinha feito isso agora. ─Assim seja uma boa menina e me prometa, ─ ele começou em um baixo tom, antes de gritar, ─ que você pegará a droga da chave para mim!

─Você disse que queria matar seus irmãos. Você disse que doía.

─E daí?

Ela fez um som impaciente.

─Assim, se eu o libertar, você simplesmente poderia mentir em esperar e poderia os atacar aqui. Eu seria um acessório para assassinar.

Olhando como se ele pudesse a estrangular felizmente, ele disse:

─Eu não faria isto aqui.

Ela balançou a cabeça dela. ─ Eu não vou nem mesmo considerar até que você jure nunca os prejudicar.

─Por que você iria querer isso?

─Eu sinto como se os conhecesse e eu acho que eles são homens honrados. ─ ela respondeu. ─Eles não merecem morrer, especialmente não por tentar ajudar.

─Se você não me conseguir a chave, eu juro, eu vou incendiar esse monte apodrecendo!─

─Por que você diz estas coisas?─ ela chorou.

─Porque eu quero dizer o que eu digo. Agora, dê o fora! E não volte sem minha chave.

─Isto é minha casa. Eu não tenho que sair!

─Claro que você não gostaria! Eu suponho que esse é seu lote, para seguir vivendo ao redor como um patético cão abandonado.

─Cão abandonado?─ Ele verdadeiramente a tinha chamado disso?

─Exatamente. Fazendo seus truques, implorando um miolo de atenção. Tirando fora suas roupas.

Ela ofegou, tentada a acertá-lo com o teto.

─Corra fantasminha. A menos que eu não tenha lançado em você patadas suficientes?

Com um último clarão, ela girou e desapareceu do quarto. Maldito seja, ela não queria ficar sozinha. Não hoje à noite.

Por que os homens ficavam tão bravos depois de mostrar uma vulnerabilidade? Por que lhes custava tanto baixar suas defesas? Ela não podia se importar menos que Sasuke fosse virgem. Bem, isso não era verdade, mas ela, definitivamente, não tinha reagido do modo que ele pensava.

E se eu simplesmente voltar e contar para ele que estou atraída por ele e que essa informação não diminuía o sentimento? Assim ele poderia gritar mais com ela? A insultar? Era ela o tipo de mulher que preferia ser insultada que estar sozinha?

Nunca.

Agora o que fazer? Aonde ir? Os comentários de Sasuke ressoaram dentro dela enquanto ela lastimava pelos corredores da casa dela.

Ao fim da semana, todos os irmãos iriam sair e ela... nã tinha amado ir a reuniões, tinha adorado se vestir a rigor. Ela tinha amado qualquer coisa com um aspecto social.

Ela recordou todas as coisas divertidas que ela tinha feito fogueiras na praia do golfo, festas em barcos casas no Mississipi, celebrando Mardi Gras com outros bons _vivants_ , hedonísticas e vivas classes de pessoas.

Em um Quatro de julho, ela tinha mergulhado na fonte em Jackson Square. Debaixo do calor de fogos de artifício e cercada pelas tensões macias de jazz, ela tinha beijado um completo estranho seus lábios tinham gosto de absinto.

Ela também costumava ser orgulhosa, a vida era uma festa. Não mais. Agora ela não era nada disso, começando como um patético cão procurando por um miolo de atenção.

O humor dela melhorou um pouquinho quando ela ouviu uma voz escada ainda não tinha partido. Ela se teleportou até ele, encontrando-o discando no telefone celular. Ela decidiu ver se os bolsos dele continham mais daqueles adoráveis pentes de cabelo.

─Atenda, Hina.─ ele murmurou. Quando não o fez, ele bateu o punho em uma parede. Se outro Uchiha esmurrasse minha casa uma vez mais...

Ele estava tão preocupado que não sentiu nada quando ela remexeu em seu bolso

E pescou fora uma chave.

Por horas, Sasuke tinha querido a chamar de volta.

Algo na expressão dela o tinha levado ao extremo. Ela tinha tido um olhar em seu rosto como se ela tivesse sido condenada à forca, parte medo e parte resignação. Os olhos dela tinham estado tão tristes, tão diferentes dela mais cedo com o comportamento entusiasmado, como quando ela tinha estado perguntando por sereias e sobre todas as coisas.

Não era culpa dela que tivesse escutado o segredo vergonhoso de Sasuke, mas ele a tinha tratado como se fosse porque ele estava doente de se sentir sem força e impotente, doente com ambos. Ele estava a ponto de engolir seu orgulho e chamar por ela quando cheirou velas iluminadas e... engome?

Os sentidos dele subiram. Algo estava acontecendo, algo que ela tinha sabido e estava esperando. Tudo que ela tinha querido fazer era permanecer com ele durante o dia, porque ela tinha tido medo. Do que?

E ele a tinha despachado cruelmente, a deixando por conta própria. Um tipo desnorteado de pânico jorrou dentro dele, tão forte que o deixou abalado. Ele começou a suar.

Sakura nunca deveria ter medo. Não enquanto ele tivesse força em seu corpo.

Os olhos dele alargaram quando ele ouviu música escada abaixo. Não estava certo. Isto não era certo. Ele cresceu frenético, balançando de um lado para outro, investindo contra suas correntes, jogando toda sua força contra um braço. Novamente e novamente, ele levantando... até que ele deslocou o ombro com um estouro.

Isto o deu somente liberdade de manobra para enfiar as mãos dele debaixo dos pés e desamarrar a corda da cama. Ele levantou, batendo seu ombro no batente da porta para forçar o osso de volta no lugar, então se encarregou escada abaixo. Procurando pelo cheiro de rosas, ele foi para o salão de baile.

Esta área tinha sido destruída pelo tempo e por Sasuke. Mas agora parecia como deveria ter sido oitenta anos atrás. O chão marmóreo era um vislumbre irrompível debaixo da luz do que, parecia, como mil velas. O interior estava cheio com rosas de cortes frescos, toalhas de mesa engomadas, e obviamente mobílias caras. Aquela música fantasmagórica soou de nenhuma fonte aparente.

Surrealista. Esta situação tinha todas as fabricações de uma alucinação. Mas ele não acreditou que era. Então ele a viu entrar no quarto, parecendo como se ela estivesse em um transe. ─Sakura?─ Ela não respondeu, só começou a dançar.

Ela começou lentamente, de algum jeito deixando seu tórax, a cabeça e os braços parados, enquanto a perna dela desdobrava e ela rodava ao redor. Quando o passo acelerou, ela começou a varrer os braços dela, os movimentos ainda fluindo precisamente.

O modo como ela se movia era como seda, como se os braços dela não tivessem ossos. Atordoado, ele murmurou: ─Tantsija.

Até mesmo ele reconheceu certos passos de balé clássico, mas ela os infundia com sensualidade. Havia algo... sugestivo sobre o modo como ela dançava, como se ela fizesse isto para atrair um homem.

Estava funcionando. Quando ela se movia, ele sentia.

Sakura parecia espectral em certos ângulos. Mas ele ainda assim, nunca tinha visto nada tão bonito. A pele dela estava brilhando, os pálidos lábios como um arco. Os esboços esfumaçados ao redor dos olhos dela somente fizeram as íris verdes se salientarem. As bochechas dela pareciam mais afiadas por causa das sombras debaixo delas.

A face dela estava impregnada com satisfação, o que se parecia a uma alegria quase descuidada. Ele se acalmou a assistindo, suas frustrações anteriores se acalmaram. Outras recordações não poderiam superar a fascinação dele com o que estava vendo. Elas cresceram mais quietos com cada segundo, e então, pela primeira vez em séculos, elas recuaram completamente.

Uma dançarina morta com alegria em seu rosto o fez sentir... expectativa. Ele teve um momento de olhar adiante, para algo mais com ela, para assisti-la dançando novamente, para falar com ela.

Antes, ele tinha aceitado o fato de que logo morreria, acreditava que ele merecia isso. Ele era um vampiro, um ser que ele tinha sido ensinado a odiar por toda sua vida.

Agora... ele não estava pronto para o fim. Enquanto ele a assistia, ele pensou, eu poderia não ser capaz de escapar dela.

Ele estreitou os olhos. Eu quero... a dançarina.

No banho com ela, tinha reconhecido que ela era especial a ele de algum modo. Hoje à noite a suspeita de que ela era a Noiva dele tinha crescido. Agora ele já não negou isto. Ela não deve ter sangrado a ele porque ela não estava tecnicamente viva.

Sakura é minha.

Ter tal mulher com ele...

Para uma chance com ela, poderia ele deixar de lado seus planos de vingança e sua certeza de que logo morreria?

Ela girou sem esforço em cima de seus dedos dos pés, suas saias pretas e os cabelos longos giraram ao seu redor. Tão graciosa que seu tórax doeu.

Sim, ele poderia. Ela é minha. E eu a terei. Havia obstáculos, mas ele se propôs a eliminar qualquer coisa que parasse no caminho do que ele queria.

Logo o passo dela aumentou. Ela girou mais e mais rapidamente. Não estava certo. Do lado de fora, um raio amarelo começou a flamejar em frente à lua crescente e o vento rugiu pelas árvores,chovendo folhas. O quarto lentamente envelheceu, se deteriorando bem na frente dele. A música terminou abruptamente.

Pétalas de rosa cobriam o chão.

Sasuke correu para ela, incapaz de riscar por causa das correntes. Antes que ele pudesse alcançá-la o passo aumentou ainda mais. ─Sakura ?

O ar cresceu mais pesado. A expressão dela mudou, indo de sonhadora e sedutora para apavorada.

Quando ele a alcançou, ele gritou: ─Sakura, pare isto!

Ela não olhou para cima, não parecia capaz disto. Os olhos dela estavam arregalados, sua respiração atormentada. Quando ele tentou pará-la, ela passou direto por ele, o fazendo estremecer por uma onda de eletricidade.

Todo instinto protetor nele gritou à vida. A mantenha segura... a mantenha por perto.

Ele não podia. Ele rugiu com frustração quando ela passou novamente por ele.

Quanto tempo ela poderia sustentar este passo? Mais rapidamente, girando longe dele, até... desaparecer.

Rodando em um círculo lento, ele berrou: ─Sakura!─ Mas os sons continuaram, sons que ele não queria identificar: o raspado molhado de osso, o grito dela intermitente. De repente sangue se acumulava em cima do chão, saturando as pétalas.

Até que elas, também, desapareceram.

OOO

Comentem!


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 15**

Ele tinha visto isto. De alguma maneira o vampiro tinha se libertado.

Quando Sasuke tinha começado a gritar para ela por toda parte na casa, ela tinha saído do estúdio dela para a baía pantanosa.

Ela tinha planejado dormir ali fora, longe de toda a comoção. Os grilos e corujas estavam acalmando, e uma brisa soprou. Ela não pôde sentir isto, mas os bancos de cipreste sobre dela combatiam o vento, o som sublime. Ela estava quase entrando em devaneio quando ele a descobriu.

Ele parou nos rastro dela, e os olhos dele deslizaram por ela se fechando brevemente.

─O que você quer?─Sakura murmurou.

Ele ficou ao redor dos ciprestes de joelhos para alcançá-la. ─Você está machucada?─ ele perguntou, enquanto se abaixava para ela a inspecionando.

Por mais que ela odiasse admitir, a presença dele era confortante. ─Não seja ridículo, vampiro. Eu não posso ser machucada. ─ Contudo a essência dela estava empobrecida, sempre ficava. E ela era abalada pela dor revivida.

Ser apunhalado no coração tende a fazer isso a uma pessoa.

Mais ainda quando a faca é torcida... Ela estremeceu. Quanta tempo mais eu continuaria suportando isto?

─Que inferno foi aquilo lá de antes?─ Quando ela encolheu os ombros, ele disse, ─Você está ainda mais pálida do que antes, mais fraca.

─É para eu esperar mais insultos, Sasuke? Você deveria saber que eu não sou nenhuma dessas mulheres que levam desaforos por nada. ─ Ela tinha soado como se estivesse tentando se convencer? ─Eu prefiro não conversar com você.

─Eu não quero te insultar. ─ Ele não podia tirar os olhos dela, como se temendo que ela desaparecesse novamente.

─Você não quis estar ao meu redor antes. Talvez agora, eu não queira sua companhia.

Ele estudou a face dela. ─Eu acho... eu acho que você quer.

─Convencido agora? Le Dément revela uma personalidade novíssima. ─ Ela não gostou que ele tivesse razão, ou que ele soubesse que ele tinha razão. Talvez ela fosse tão patética quanto ele a tinha julgado. ─Como você se soltou?

─Tirei meu ombro do lugar. ─ ele disse, o tom dele indicando que isto nem valia a pena mencionar.

Ela elevou uma sobrancelha. Homem intenso.

─Naturalmente.

─Venha para dentro comigo.

─Você está pronto para deixar o cão abandonado entrar? E eu aqui ainda nem implorei na porta. Por que você ainda se importa com o que acontece comigo?

─Eu simplesmente... me importo. Então volte comigo. ─ ele disse. Ela poderia contar que ele queria arrebatar o braço dela e a arrastar para dentro. ─O amanhecer está vindo.

Ela fingiu bater no queixo dela. ─Hmm, eu nunca teria suspeitado se não fosse por aquela grande bola laranja subindo.

─Se você não vai entrar, então eu não tenho escolha além de ficar com você aqui.

─E o sol? Você está louco. Você é um tolo?

─Me conte o que aconteceu hoje à noite ou venha para dentro. Um dos dois.

─ _Allez au diable_.

─Então eu estou ficando com você. ─ Ele afundou ao lado dela, ostentando aquele ar teimoso.

─Então eu partirei.

─E vai pra onde? ─ ele perguntou. ─É aqui para onde você normalmente vai quando você não está comigo?

─Não, eu estou aqui fora porque você não parava de gritar em minha casa!─ ela estalou, ao final de sua paciência. ─Eu não sei por que isto acontece. No mesmo dia todos os meses, eu danço. Eu não posso parar isto, não posso controlar. E então uma vez que eu dancei botando meu coração para fora, eu o tenho apunhalado. Mês após mês.

─Você disse que você estava sozinha aqui.

─Eu estou. Eu não vejo Lee. Eu não vejo a faca. Eu só posso... eu só sinto isso.

─Eu ouvi falar de fantasmas compelidos a reencenar certos aspectos de suas mortes.

─Bem, agora que eu sei que eu não estou só nisto, esta tudo melhor. Você pode ir agora. _Adieu_.

SeSakura tinha aparecido arejada e confiante previamente, agora ela se parecia uma menina abalada, distante de si mesma para lamber suas próprias feridas.

Mas Sasuke tinha acreditado no que ela tinha dito mais cedo. Ela o queria perto mesmo se ela fosse espinhosa com ele. Claro que ela ainda estaria brava com ele sobre antes, mas ele também pensou que ela estava chateada porque ele tinha visto aquela dança. Ele achava que as mulheres eram assim, ao mesmo tempo em que elas mostravam um pouco de vulnerabilidade, elas saiam com as garras descobertas.

─Venha comigo,Sakura.

Sua delicada mão subiu para sua testa. Ela parecia drenada, sua imagem brilhando, os olhos dela cansados e não luminosos.

As mudanças na casa, a música, e todos aqueles ambientes fantasmagóricos, foram abastecidos por ela, pela essência dela.

─Por que eu deveria?

Porque ele precisava mantê-la perto. Porque o que ele tinha testemunhado há pouco o tinha feito algo. Ele foi alterado. Isto era mais do que sua determinação de que ela era dele. Era mais que sua resolução de fazer alguma coisa sobre isto e mais do que sua nova necessidade de protegê-la.

Ele sentia como se uma emoção estranha tivesse se instalado dentro do tórax dele e agora estava desfechando socos,exigindo mais espaço.

Mas ele só disse: ─Por que não?

Ela estava obviamente muito cansada, mas ela ainda levantou seu queixo delicado.

─Você sente pena de mim agora. Você não tem quer ser minha babá. Eu te asseguro que eu já passei por isso sozinha antes.

─Eu sei que já. ─ Cada mês durante oitenta anos, ela tinha revivido sua morte sozinha. Nunca novamente. ─Você viria para dentro por nenhuma outra razão que para me salvar da incineração. Porque, tantsija, eu posso ser tão teimoso quanto você.

─O que significa essa palavra?

─Significa dançarina.

Quando raios da luz solar começaram a alcançá-los, ela enrugou os lábios. ─Oh, muito bem. ─ Ela flutuou em seus pés, então o acompanhado de volta para a casa.

Embora ela murmurasse, ele pôde a conduzir ao quarto dele. Ela estava provavelmente muito cansada para resistir. Lá dentro, ela vagueou diretamente para cama, então se enrolou ao redor dela, simplesmente pairando em cima do colchão.

Mais cedo, ele tinha notado que ela flutuava em cima das cadeiras como se sentando. Agora ele soube que ela, também, dormia em camas.

Em segundos, ela estava adormecida...

Durante o longo dia enquanto ele a assistia, a imagem dela ficava mais forte, o que o satisfez mais do que qualquer coisa em sua recente memória.

Ele experimentou necessidades antes desconhecidas, urgências inexplicáveis... Ele queria deitar atrás dela. Queria comprimir o pequeno corpo dela contra ele. Novamente e novamente, ele correu as mãos dele em cima das linhas do cabelo dela, imaginando como sentiria aqueles cachos lustrosos.

Ele teve o desejo opressivo de comprar este lugar, ajeitá-lo e mantê-la segura ali mas só se ele pudesse impedir que ela tivesse que dançar como tinha dançado na noite passada. As mãos dele apertavam quando ele pensava nela amaldiçoada, para sentir aquela dor de novo e de novo.

Sasuke tinha o conhecimento necessário para fazer alguns feitiços a maioria dos feitiços de proteção crua ou camuflagem mas raramente poderia acessar isso por desejo próprio. Sempre que ele quisesse uma certa memória, as mesma se provava irritantemente evasiva. Se ele pudesse utilizar todo o conhecimento que tinha adquirido por vontade, ele poderia descobrir como protegê-la?

E se a resposta já estivesse lá, dentro dele, esperando ser recobrada?Naruto tinha dito que Sasuke poderia aprender a fazer isto.

Ele também tinha dito que havia só uma coisa que poderia competir com a sede de sangue, sexo. E que só havia uma coisa que poderia competir com a necessidade opressiva de matar.

Agora Sasuke sabia. A necessidade de proteger.

Por meio da força de vontade, esforço e um ancinho, que ele encontrou em uma brilhante caixa de ferramentas, Sasuke tinham recobrado vários dos jornais na estrada que ela tinha sido incapaz de alcançar. Ele tinha intenção de fazer um presente dele para sua mulher.

Não tendo nenhuma experiência com mulheres e recursos limitados, isto era o melhor em que ele pode pensar.

Ele tinha acabado de empilhar os documentos no quarto e tinha se instalado para esperar porSakura despertar quando seus irmãos riscaram no quarto.

Naruto exalou cansado por encontrá-lo se movendo livremente. ─Como você conseguiu sair?

─Desloquei meu ombro.

Quase que exatamente ao mesmo tempo, todos os três elevaram suas sobrancelhas para a coleção de jornais. ─Você deslocou seu ombro para adquirir jornais na estrada? Você poderia ter pedido para um de nós se você queria ler.

─Não. Não é isso. ─ Por que não contar para eles? Eles já o achavam louco mesmo. E se um deles tivesse encontrado um fantasma? E se eles acreditassem nele? ─Eu os peguei para uma mulher que vive aqui. ─ Ele estava são o bastante para reconhecer como isto soou. ─Ela gosta de ler.

─A casa é abandonada, Sasuke. ─Naruto beliscou a ponta do nariz dele. ─Você sabe disto.

Ele correu suas mãos pela sua calça. ─Eu sou o único que pode vê-la. Ela está descansando agora mesmo nesta cama.

Para um homem, eles adquiriram aquela expressão ansiosa como se eles estivessem se perguntando se essa loucura pegava.

─Se verdadeiramente houver um fantasma ali, consiga que ela mova algo. ─ Itachi disse. ─Ela pode fazer uma porta bater? Ou chocalhar algo no sótão?

─Sim, ela pode mover coisas com a mente dela.

Shisui renunciou a ele. ─Então por todos os meios...

Sasuke olhou deles a ela, e para eles novamente. ─Ela está... adormecida.─ E ele não poderia sacudi-la para conseguir acordá-la.

─Claro que ela está. ─ Shisui murmurou. Ele sempre tinha sido o mais cético dos irmãos. Sasuke se deu conta de que até mesmo depois de três séculos ele não tinha mudado.

─Maldição, eu estou contando a verdade.

─Contudo você não pode despertá-la?─

Sasuke considerou explicar por que ela estava exausta, mas pensou que isso só faria as coisas piores.

Itachi perguntou, ─Por que nós acreditaríamos que você está vendo um fantasma em lugar de outra alucinação? Supostamente você deveria estar sendo bombardeado com ilusões.

─Eu era. Constantemente. Não sou mais. Ela é real. ─ Direto à orelha dela, ele disse, ─Sakura, acorde! ─ Nenhuma resposta. ─Acorde!─ ele disse mais alto, atento de que ele parecia estar gritando ao lençol.

Itachi tinha um olhar no rosto como se ele não pudesse decidir se ria ou chorava diante das ações de Sasuke. Finalmente, ele disse: ─Htake pronunciou que haverá uma batalha hoje à noite. Assim nós provavelmente não retornaremos durante dois dias.

Naruto somou: ─Nós deixaremos você livre pela propriedade. O refrigerador está cheio com semanas de sangue congelado, e eu pedirei a minha esposa para ...

─Eu administrarei por conta própria. ─ Sasuke disse depressa.

─Muito bem.

Surpreendido pela concessão, Sasuke disse: ─Me deixe completamente livre.

O olhar deNaruto foi dos jornais para os olhos de Sasuke, e ele exalou. ─Nós não podemos. Você chegou muito longe para recair. Logo eu vou lhe pedir que tome uma decisão. Uma crítica você tem que estar estável.

Sasuke deu uma risada amarga.

─Desde quando você me pede que tome uma decisão em vez de fazer isso por mim?

A expressão deNaruto era séria.

─Desde que eu perdi meu irmão durante três séculos.

OOO

Comentem


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 16**

─Você é um homem de apostas, Sasuke? ─ Sakura estava surpresa que a voz dela não estivesse gorjeando.

Ele tinha se barbeado, revelando completamente a estrutura notável de sua face magra. E ninguém a tinha advertido. Ela tinha voado até o quarto, então pKakashiu, estupefata com a vista dele reclinando na cama.

Macho devastador. E ela desejou saber por que ela não podia ficar furiosa com ele.

Ele franziu o cenho com a reação dela. Ele obviamente não tinha nenhuma idéia do efeito que causava no coração das mulheres.

─Depende.

Ontem, uma vez que ela tinha despertado do devaneio prolongado, ela achara uma pilha de jornais amontoados no chão. Ele falou abafado:

─Eu pude adquirir algum dos que estavam amontoados fora de seu alcance. ─ Ela pensou que para um homem como Sasuke, isto tinha sido o mesmo nível que colher flores para ela.

Embora o gesto tivesse a amolecido, ela ainda hesitou quando ele quis ficar perto dela. ─Por que eu deveria escolher ficar perto de você?─ ela tinha perguntado. ─Você somente vai ferir meus sentimentos ou começar a me incomodar novamente pela chave. ─ A chave que ela tinha roubado de Itachi e tinha escondido longe.

─Meus irmãos estiveram aqui mais cedo. ─ Sasuke tinha respondido. ─Eles disseram que não estarão de volta durante dois dias. Então haverá uma moratória na chave. E eu não a insultarei.

Aparentemente, os irmãos dele tinham lhe permitido permanecer desamarrado da cama, com suas algemas amarradas na frente, mesmo depois que ele tenha dito que havia um fantasma que vivia aqui.

A idéia de que ele tenha tido que lhes falar que ele tinha o espírito para provar, mas ela estava adormecida, era muito divertido. A imagem dele gritando aparentemente a nada mais que um lençol era hilária.

Ela tinha decidido lhe dar outra chance. Que era porque de ela ter uma caixa de baralho essa noite. ─Eu o desafio a vinte e uma rodadas de vingtetun, ou seja, vinte e um. Quem perde uma rodada tem que responder a uma pergunta, sinceramente e completamente. Qualquer pergunta não importa o que.

Ele levantou.

─Fechado.

Ela pairou no pé da cama para estar em frente a ele. Ele teve dificuldade com os cartões porque as mãos dele ainda estavam acorrentadas, mas ele não pediria ajuda. E ela teve que usar sua mais altamente concentrada telecinese, o que significaria que ela teria que dormir mais. Mas ainda assim eles continuaram.

Depois de ele ganhar a primeira mão, os lábios dele se curvaram, não exatamente num sorriso, mesmo assim ela tremeu. ─Eu ganhei.

Sim, você ganhou... No jogo da atração, lábios como os seus deveriam ser considerados uma vantagem injusta.

As mulheres do tempo dele estavam pensando em que para o deixarem incólume? Ela queria se abanar com as cartas que parecia segurar. ─Assim faça sua pergunta. ─ ela disse tranquilamente.

─Você era a única sobrevivente da sua família?

─Não. Eu nunca conheci meu pai. Mamãe morreu quando eu completei dezesseis anos. Eu era filha única.

Ela embaralhou novamente. Ele tinha um ás e ela tinha dezessete. Porcaria de negócio. ─Merde. ─ ela estalou quando ele sacudiu uma dupla de dez.

Ele perguntou, ─Por que você não conheceu seu pai? ─ Quando ela hesitou, ele repetiu as palavras dela: ─Qualquer pergunta não importa o que, sinceramente e completamente.

─Eu não o conheci porque ele era um salafrário. Ele era rico, um scion de Nîmes francês, minha mãe era uma criada jovem na casa dele. Ele era casado, mas mesmo assim a seduziu. Quando ela revelou que estava esperando uma criança, ele lhe falou, 'Vá para a América e eu seguirei direto depois do meu divórcio. Nós criaremos o bebê lá como uma família. ' Mas ele nunca veio. Ela esperou por ele estacada aqui grávida e sem dinheiro o bastante para voltar. ─

─Talvez ele tenha morrido no cruzamento. Quem sabe o que poderia ter acontecido a ele?

─Não, ele enviou para mamãe uma ninharia que só serviu para deixá-la saber que tinha sido chutada como um escândalo em potencial que foi decisivamente removido dos olhos da sociedade. Até o dia de sua morte ela achava que ele ia vir para gente, então ela nunca se casou. ─ Entretanto havia certamente propostas e sua linha de trabalho algumas até legitimas.

Sakura não tinha podido compreender como Tsumade podia dar as costas para oportunidades para uma vida melhor quando elas eram oferecidas, oportunidades para uma dançarina imigrante francesa e sua filha bastarda de saírem de Vieux Carré.

Na mente de Sakura, se uma mulher fosse tola o bastante para esperar por um homem para salvá-la, então ela não deveria ser seletiva sobre qual homem seria.

A vida de tsunade tinha ensinado bem Sakura. Ela tinha jurado nunca estar naquela situação, dependente de um homem.

Ela embaralhou mais uma vez. Ela teve dezenove, enquanto ele tinha um ás de coração em exibição. ─Manda. ─ ele disse. Ela o fez. ─Manda novamente. E mais uma vez. ─ Ele sacudiu as cartas dele. Ás, dois, três, seis.

Os lábios dela murcharam. Este jogo de cartas não estava funcionando como tinha planejado ela. Ela tinha esperado descobrir sobre seu passado e como ele tinha passado toda vida sem sexo, não ser interrogada.

─Vinte e um do jeito difícil. Eu ganhei novamente. Se sua mãe não se casou, como as duas sobreviveram?

─Ela trabalhou.

─Isso não é uma resposta completa.

─Ela era uma dançarina burlesca. Eu cresci em alojamentos sobre os clubes.

Ele elevou as sobrancelhas. ─Isto explica muito sobre você e sua falta de modéstia. Mas com sua aparência, ele derrubou seu olhar aos seios dela, então rapidamente subiu de novo. ─ Porque não seguiu os passos dela?

Ela lhe deu um sorriso insípido. ─Quem disse que eu não o fiz?

Ele parecia espantado. ─Mas você era uma dançarina de balé!

─Nem sempre. ─ ela murmurou.

─Você não pode deixar isto assim.

─Então ganhe esta mão. ─ Vinte para ela e dezessete para ele. ─Eu ganhei. ─ Finalmente. E se ele ia cavar no passado dela, então... ─Por que você não é mais leal a sua família?

Ele estreitou os olhos. ─Você vai questionar meu senso de lealdade?

─Oui. Na verdade, já questionei.

─Eu estava na Kapsliga durante dezoito anos. Então eles me transformaram. Eu lutei lado a lado com meus irmãos durante uma década e eles fizeram de mim um monstro.

─Por que você sente como se fosse um monstro? Eu gostaria que você não visse os vampiros do modo que você faz. Você esta crescendo em mim ─ estou apaixonada por você ─ e eu acho que seus irmãos são homens honrados. O fato de que vocês todos são vampiros é irrelevante.

─Irrelevante. Minhas convicções ferveram com uma palavra. ─ Ele tocou a borda de uma carta. ─Se você me visse dentro de uma sede de sangue, você me acharia um monstro. Agora de as cartas. Eu estou pronto para adquirir a minhas respostas.

Ela embaralhou. ─Ha! Eu ganhei. Por que seus três irmãos são... diferentes de você? Por que eles nunca bebem da veia?

─shisui se preveniu se tornando um ermitão, ficando longe de qualquer tentação. Os dois mais velhos se uniram a uma ordem, um exército chamado Akatsuki. A primeira lei deles é nunca beber sangue diretamente da carne. Embora agora eu tenha ouvido que lhes permitem beber de suas Noivas imortais.

─Os Akatsuki são o exército do Rei Kakashi , não é isso?─ Quando ele acenou com cabeça, ela disse, ─Por que você não se juntou com seus irmãos?─

─Kakashi é um russo sangrento!─ ele estalou seus largos ombros enrijecidos. ─Eu lutei contra esses bastardos por uma década, em batalhas antigas e então eu fui morto através de uma espada russa. Então eu acordo, e tenho sangue deles correndo em minha veia, meus irmãos empenhando minha maldita eterna vida por eles um russo e vampiro. Não poderia haver nenhuma combinação que eu menospreze mais.

─Se estes Akatsuki's lutam incansavelmente contra maus vampiros.

─Kakashi transformou milhares de humanos. O Lore se equilibra, mas não quando ele está criando vampiros desse jeito. ─ Fazendo visivelmente uma tentativa para se acalmar, ele disse, ─Dê as cartas.

─E a maré de vinte e um está virando. ─ ela disse quando ela adquiriu vingtetun. ─Me fale sobre sua família.

Ele disse impacientemente, ─Meus pais eram um casal apaixonado. Minha mãe morreu, dando à luz a última de nossas quatro irmãs mais jovens. Meu pai era consideravelmente mais velho e nunca se recuperou da perda.

─Três irmãos e quatro irmãs? Você teve sete irmãos? Eu sempre desejei pelo menos um irmão ou irmã.

─Minhas irmãs não viveram muito, elas morreram da peste. A mais velha tinha apenas treze anos.

─Eu sinto muito, Sasuke.

─Eu não era muito íntimo delas como eu poderia ter sido. Como deveria ter sido. Eu já estava lutando para a Kapsliga durante anos até que a primeira nascesse. Elas eram mais íntimas de shisui.

─Por que você foi o filho que foi escolhido para o Kapsliga?

─Naruto era o herdeiro, shisui o estudante. Itachi era o amante. Como eu não tive nenhum interesse pronunciado, eu me tornei o assassino.

─Por que você não pensa em você como um protetor? Você salvou vidas humanas. Você os protegeu de destinos horríveis.

─E então depois eu criei destinos horríveis. Agora dê as cartas.

─Merde. ─ ela murmurou novamente quando ela perdeu por um. ─Sua vez de perguntar.

─Você realmente tirou suas roupas em frente a multidões de homens estranhos?

─Sim, eu fiz. Minha mãe tinha acabado de morrer inesperadamente. Minhas escolhas eram dançar à noite no clube e continuar meu balé durante o dia, ou ir para a fábrica de papel para trabalhar pelo resto de minha vida. ─ Ela não tinha nenhuma proposta de matrimônio em vista ainda. Afinal de contas, ela era só uma adolescente.

Ele estreitou os olhos dele.

─Você disse que sua mãe morreu quando você tinha dezesseis anos.

─E daí?

Os lábios dele se separaram, expondo aquelas presas que de alguma maneira estavam se tornando muito atraentes para ela.

─Mas dezesseis?

─Isso mesmo. Eu não vou me desculpar por isto. Os Tempos eram diferentes e eu na verdade desfrutei na maioria das vezes. Eu mantive esse capítulo da minha vida em segredo, não porque eu sentisse vergonha, mas porque eu sabia que as pessoas teriam a mesma reação que você e fecha a sua boca, vampiro.

─Você não é virgem, é?

Ela piscou para ele.

─Não, eu sou capricórnio.

Ignorando o comentário dela, ele disse:

─E você não era casada?─ Quando ela balançou a cabeça, ele lhe deu um olhar que dizia, "Ahha", uma dessas mulheres.

─Sim, Sasuke, eu sou uma dessas mulheres. ─ Ela sorriu enquanto embaralhava. ─E eu também não tenho vergonha dessa parte da minha vida.

Ele se apressou pela mão e ganhou novamente. Mas quando ele hesitou com a pergunta dele, ela soube que ele ia perguntar sobre quantos homens ela tinha conhecido e Sakura achou que ele não ia gostar da resposta...

OOO

Comentem


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 17**

─Com quantos homens você esteve?─ ele finalmente perguntou.

─Você realmente quer saber?

Sasuke assentiu com a cabeça, entretanto ele não estava completamente seguro. Ele ainda estava cerrando os dentes por ela ter tirado as roupas para multidões de homens nos anos vinte.

─Menos que um placar e mais que um. ─ ela respondeu.

─Sinceramente e completamente. ─ ele a lembrou.

─Muito bem. Eu tive quatro amantes até meus vinte e seis anos.

─Isso tudo? ─ Ele fez uma carranca, eriçando sobre o fato que quatro homens tinham conhecido o corpo dela e ele não.

─Ai, esse poucos. ─ Entretanto ela teria tido uma legião mais se controle de natalidade tivesse sido mais fácil.

Ela era muito aberta sobre este assunto, parecendo até mesmo orgulhosa da experiência dela.

Pelo menos ela teve alguma, ele pensou sombriamente. Ele próprio não tinha experiência. E pior Sakura sabia disso.

Ele tinha sido um jovem de treze anos quando ele tinha feito o voto ao Kapsliga, bem antes que ele tivesse sido capaz de entender o que significaria o sexo exatamente.

Infelizmente, ele tinha as recordações de outros homens sobre sexo. Nenhuma entre elas era o que ele queria ver, experimentar algumas faziam sua pele rastejar. Ele trabalhou para bloqueá-las assim que elas surgiam... ─ É por isso que você rompeu com seu ex-noivo? Porque você não queria somente um amante?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

─Eu era tediosamente monógama.

─Então por quê?

─Ele não tinha feito uma coisa especialmente. Mas eu sempre tive um senso de inquietação sobre ele. Lamentavelmente, a única coisa mais forte que isso era minha necessidade para ter o melhor. Se eu tivesse outro alvo exceto o melhor, o mais inviável. Eu não conheceria isso. E Lee era o solteiro mais elegível em Paris. Ele era extremamente bonito, e o homem tinha dinheiro, dinheiro do petróleo.

Uma faísca de um sentimento pouco conhecido bateu no intestino dele, se instalando lá para queimar.

─Assim o que aconteceu com o homem do petróleo?

─Eu soube que eu tinha ignorado meus instintos sobre ele por muito tempo. E eu me dei conta de que eu não tinha que me casar. Nem com ele, nem com qualquer um. Eu estava me divertindo muito por conta própria e ia bem financeiramente. Assim, depois de meio ano tentando fazê-lo casar comigo, eu mudei de idéia. Para Lee, isso se provou imperdoável.

─E como uma mulher tentaria um homem para se casar com ela?─ Sasuke perguntou, se esforçando para não soar tão intrigado como estava. Ele a imaginou usando truques ou a ela mesma para adquirir algo e a idéia... o excitou. Ele reteria tudo o que ela quisesse por mais tempo possível.

─Eu o provoquei. E então não liberei o seu leite.

Leite?

─Ah. Entendo. ─ pelo menos ela não tinha dormido com o homem do petróleo.

─Vingtetun. Eu ganhei. ─ ela disse. ─Agora, me fale sobre o dano em seu braço. ─ Quando ele hesitou, ela disse. ─Qualquer pergunta não importa o que, sinceramente e completamente.

─Tarut, um demônio da Kapsliga, me arranhou. Não se curará até que ele esteja morto. ─ Sasuke esteve pensando que Tarut poderia estar naquela reunião. Se Sasuke pudesse se livrar daquelas correntes, ele poderia ir na ofensiva e eliminar o demônio.

─Por que ele fez isso a você?─ ela perguntou.

─Ele pensa que eu deveria estar morto Eu discordei.

─Como ele pode escapar de você? Ele deve ser muito forte.

─Tarut tem uma gangue. ─ Muitas espécies de demônio instintivamente caçam em bandos. Sasuke teria que procurar por eles depois da reunião também. ─Globalmente, demônios são uma das espécies mais fortes no Lore e Tarut é mais velho e poderoso.

─Como você se tornou um assassino?─ ela perguntou o jogo de cartas, esquecido.

─Eu quis o pagamento.

─Ganância, Sasuke?─ ela perguntou suavemente. ─Isso não se parece com você.

─Como você saberia?─ Quando ela encolheu os ombros, ele mordeu a isca ─Eu precisei do pagamento. Depois que o Kapsliga me deu as costas, eu não soube aonde ir ou como me alimentar.

─Continue.

─Eles me caçaram como um maldito lobo raivoso, eu não tinha idéia de como sobreviver, mesmo como vampiro. ─ Ele nunca tinha estado tão fraco e tão desnorteado. A metade da família dele há pouco tinha morrido, a outra metade tinha se tornado seus inimigos e ele estava mudado para sempre. ─Eu estava faminto e sangue estava em todos os lugares em que eu me virava. Cada noite, eu lutei para não acabar com um humano e me alimentar.

─Então o que aconteceu?

─Sangue tirado de doadores poderia ser comprado, mas era caro. Eu tropecei com os Bountry em uma lucrativa caçada por um metamorfo, um que ninguém mais caçaria.

─Por quê?

─Porque derrotar um metamorfo é uma coisa enganadora. Até que você entenda como contê-lo em uma forma, eles trocam a outra. Eu estava exausto de sede e o bastardo redondamente chutou meu traseiro. Somente quando eu estava a ponto de morrer, este instinto novo, opressivo assumiu.─ As presas dele tinham afundado no pescoço do metamorfo e sangue passou diante dos olhos dele e deslizou abaixo para garganta... Perdido...

─Sasuke? Fique comigo. Sasuke!─ Quando ele finalmente a encarou, ela disse, ─Você estava falando sobre o instinto...

─Era o instinto de vampiro. Me controlou. Eu voltei para Bounty não só com a cabeça do metamorfo dentro de uma sacola, mas também com as memórias dele em minha cabeça. De repente eu estava em alta demanda.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

─Quantos você matou?

─Incontável. E também tem os alvos que eu matei quando era humano. Eu matei meu primeiro vampiro quando eu tinha treze anos.

─Tão jovem? Como foi sua vida como humano?

─A maioria das vezes estive horrorizado, com frio e desesperado. Se o marauders não o pegassem a praga sim. Você não quer abraçar um amado que voltou para casa porque você não sabia se ele tinha trazido a morte com ele. Nós tínhamos sido ricos, mas não havia comida ou bens para se comprar.

─Eu sinto muito que fosse tão duro para você e sua família.

─Aquela parte acabou afinal de contas. Como foi a sua?

─O oposto. Para mim, vida era sensual, abafadora e apaixonada. ─ os olhos dela estavam sonhadores. ─Eu me lembro do calor da palpitação de French Quarter no verão. Em toda rua, buscando por música tocando. Eu brinquei em fontes e conheci jazz o que acidentalmente poderia ser usado como uma defesa legal na minha época. ─ Ela inclinou sua cabeça e os cabelos balançaram em cima do ombro pálido. ─Eu me pergunto o que você acharia daquela época e lugar.

─Teria sido estranho para mim. Minha cultura adorava o exército e a disciplina.

─A minha adorava jazz, hooch, e a perseguição inexorável pelo prazer. O lorde da guerra e a bailarina tão diferente como podemos ser.

─O que molda uma bailarina?

─Performance após performance. Embora eu gostasse de brincar, quando não estava em turnê, eu também treinava seis dias na semana sem falta.

─Eu poderia dizer isso. Quando a vi dançar.

─Ah está certo. Você testemunhou aquilo. Antes de ontem o dia destinado a ser ruim para Sakura, a cão abandonada.

Ele fez uma carranca, mas ainda perguntou: ─Por que você é tão... paciente comigo? Depois das coisas que eu disse?

─Porque eu sei que você não as quis dizer. E porque eu não acredito que você é tão ruim quanto todo o mundo pensa.

Ela não tinha nenhuma idéia. Seria melhor parar a paquera e olhares brincalhões de interesse naquele instante.

─Sakura, você tem uma imagem minha idealizada na sua cabeça. Me deixe esclarecer uma coisa para você. Menos de duas semanas atrás, eu matei um ser e eu bebi sangue do pescoço dele como uma besta bebe em uma sarjeta.

Com os olhos bem abertos, ela disse:

─Bem, essa imagem diminui seu atrativo certamente! Mas, afortunadamente, você tem uma voz profunda que eu gosto mais do que deveria, então isso neutraliza qualquer assunto de bestas e sarjetas.

Ele alternadamente gostava e odiava quando ela brincava como se estivesse atraída por ele. ─Você faz parecer tão fácil de dispensar.

─O que é passado é passado, Sasuke. Agora você tem que aprender disto e seguir em frente. Se eu tivesse tido sua mentalidade, eu, sempre teria sido uma dançarina burlesca. Eu nunca teria aspirado a ser uma bailarina, uma profissão que trouxe grande alegria para mim. Imagine todas as coisas que você está perdendo. Sua Noiva, uma família e satisfação. Ao contrário de mim, você pode ter um futuro lá fora, só o esperando reivindicar. Você tem tanto para procurar, se você deixasse de olhar atrás um pouco.

Isto era exatamente o que a fazia tão perigosa para ele, ela o fazia imaginar todas as coisas que poderiam ser. Desde que a tivesse como noiva.

O sonho dele... a destruição dela. Ele balançou a cabeça fortemente. A maldição não poderia tocá-la mesmo se fosse real. Ela não pode ser prejudicada fisicamente. Mas ele ainda queria ir em ofensiva a Tarut. ─Sakura, quando meus irmãos voltarem, você tem que pegar a chave.

Ela deu um misterioso encolher de ombros que dizia tudo e nada. ─Eu estou cansada, mom grand. Eu vou dormir.

Ele falava francês fluentemente. Mon grand significa meu grande homem. Um termo carinhoso de afeto.

─Aonde você vai?─ Quando ele tinha procurado na casa por ela, ele tinha visto que o quarto principal tinha poucos pedaços disponíveis de mobília, mas lá não era aonde ela ia quando ela não estava com ele. Ela deveria ter um lugar secreto.

─Oh, aqui e lá.

─Você vai voltar amanha?

Ela passou sobre ele. ─Honestamente, vampiro, ─ com uma onda de sua mão ela penteou o cabelo para longe da testa dele. ─ se você continuar assim encantador, como eu serei capaz de me manter afastada?─ Com isso, ela desapareceu.

Mas ela voltaria. Porque ela não podia se conter.

De repente Sasuke se viu com os lábios curvados.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 18**

─E nós estávamos indo tão bem...─ Sakura murmurou, o que só enfureceu mais ainda Sasuke.

Durante os últimos três dias a estrada de Sasuke para a recuperação não tinha sido fácil, houveram muitas curvas, obstáculos e impasses.

Eles estavam agora em um impasse.

─Sakura, faça o voto de que você pegara a chave para mim!─ Ele passou ameaçadoramente em frente ao assento da janela que ela estava ocupando. ─Meus irmãos voltarão indubitavelmente hoje à noite.

Eles já estão um dia atrasados. ─Eu lhe falei eu não quero falar sobre isto. ─ lhe dar a liberdade nem mesmo era uma opção para ela. Naruto tinha dito que Sasuke recairia se libertado muito cedo, e ela ainda temia que ele atacasse aos irmãos se ele entrasse em um acesso de raiva no momento errado.

Se a resolução dela oscilasse, ela só tinha que se lembrar que Sasuke tinha cuspido sangue no rosto de Shisuimenos de duas semanas atrás. Durante séculos, os irmãos leais a ele o tinham procurado, Sakura não ia ser o fantasma sem cabeça, que estupidamente o livraria, justamente, quando ele estava melhorando.

Esconder a chave era arriscado, ela poderia predizer a raiva que ela estava estimulando, mas ela não queria que Sasuke enfatizasse isso, não quando ele estava se recuperando lentamente, mas seguramente. Se ele estivesse ciente de que ela tinha feito isto, ele não faria nada mais que amedrontá-la pela chave, se obcecando sobre isso.

Ela nunca tinha mentido para ele, ao invés disso, evadia o assunto, mas ela sabia que se ele descobrisse que ela já tinha os meios para sua liberdade escondidos em chinelos em seu estúdio, ele seria um assassino...

Ele parou o passo dele. ─Eu sei que você vê meus irmãos como heróis, mas se eu não melhorar, eles me matarão, Sakura.

Ela não acreditava nisso, mas sabia que não poderia convencer Sasuke. ─Você pensa que eu alguma vez o deixaria ser prejudicado aqui?─ Qualquer um que tentasse matar o vampiro dela se acharia lançado no aguaceiro da baía pantanosa com jacarés.

─Você não entende o que está em jogo!─ ele estalou, levantando a voz dele evoluindo para um grito. ─Em caso de você não os ter escutado, eles estão prontos para "me tirar de minha miséria"!─ um músculo em sua mandíbula estalou, um agouro que sempre sinalizava que o acesso de raiva estava chegando.

Infelizmente, ele ainda continuava os tendo. Um macho como ele simplesmente não podia estar preso. Essa situação estava o fazendo se sentir impotente, em uma base ininterrupta, ele tinha dificuldade para moderar sua agressão.

Às vezes ele parecia como um barril de pólvora próximo de explodir. E ainda ela achava uma honestidade, uma pureza na ferocidade dele. Louis tinha sido todo duas caras e decepção. A ferocidade de Sasuke era crua e nua.

Você sabe exatamente onde está se metendo.

Isto não significava que ela aceitaria humildemente quando ele era agressivo. Ela lera um artigo uma vez sobre fixar limites com as pessoas em sua vida. Se o comportamento deles se provasse inaceitável a você, você não os recompensaria com mais atenção. Quando Sasuke cresceu desagradável, ela simplesmente saiu o que teve o lamentável resultado de enfurecê-lo mais ainda.

Eventualmente o temperamento dele esfriaria e ele a acharia no folly (coreto) ou no jardim. Enquanto ele olharia para nada mais que seu rosto, ele ofereceria sua mão e calmamente diria algo como ─Venha ou não fique longe...

─Maldição, Sakura! Por que você não faria isto para mim?

Quando ele esmurrou a parede dela, ela alcançou seu limite. ─Eu te pedi uma e outra vez para não danificar mais minha casa, Sasuke. ─ ela disse em um tom tão calmo quanto pode. ─Minha casa pode não parecer muita coisa, mas é tudo o que eu tenho. Se você não puder respeitar meus desejos, então eu não quero estar ao seu redor.

Para que ele não pudesse segui-la, ela teletransportou-se para fora no sol da tarde. Começando nos jardins enormes. De lá ela flutuou ao longo do caminho, para o enorme folly.

Quando ela se aproximou, ela ouviu criaturas não vistas deslizando embaixo da água. Eles a sentiam facilmente. Por que não podiam os outros? Por que tinha que ser somente Sasuke e os animais...

Toda vez que ela tentava adquirir controle de seu temperamento, ele andava até ali e passeava. Enquanto ela espiava um caminho arejado ao redor dos galhos de ciprestes ao longo do banco, ela sentia outra pontada. O que eu vou fazer com ele? O caminho que arejava ao redor dos joelhos de cipreste ao longo do banco, ela sentia outro pang. O que vou eu fazer com ele?

Ele estava tentando tão duramente. E ele tinha feito progresso.

Ela tinha o visto levar um trapo às botas sujas dele, as limpando o melhor que pôde, como o soldado que ele foi. Ele se banhava diariamente, escovava os dentes e barbeava. Bem, talvez ele se barbeasse a cada dois dias. Mas ela gostou do rastro de barba. Todo pôr-do-sol, ela batalhava com a repugnância e lhe levava um pouco do sangue deixado pelos irmãos dele, o qual Sasuke só bebia porque obviamente custava muito para ela servir isto. Já a cor dele era melhor, os músculos dele cresceram até mais.

E como ele melhorou, eles conversavam mais e mais, duas pessoas que desesperadamente precisavam. Freqüentemente eles batiam um ritmo, um alternando de um lado para outro, como se os pensamentos deles estivessem entrelaçando pedaços. Ela tinha lhe falado. ─Quando nós conversamos, eu gosto como nossas palavras vazam e fluem. Não parece ser necessário observar cada comentário, nenhuma necessidade de esclarecimento, é como se nós dois nos entendêssemos. É como dançar.

─Ou sexo?

Ela tinha sorrido. ─Só quando excelente.

Ele tinha lhe dado um aceno confiante. ─Então nós teríamos excelente sexo.

Senhor, nós teríamos...

Eles pareciam se ajustar em todos os sentidos. Sim, ele era meio furioso, mas no quesito proibição ela era um fantasma com uma propensão por roubar preservativos, tortas de lua e sutiãs, ela não estava exatamente em contato com a realidade dela.

Sasuke podia vê-la, a presença dela parecia ser a única coisa que acalmava a mente dele. Ele estava se curando e ela era mais feliz do que ela tinha estado em oitenta anos. Duas almas quebradas juntas neste lugar quebrado tinham achado um tipo de satisfação.

Talvez ele estar aqui, não fosse o acidente que ela tinha pensado. Ela não podia acreditar que este era tudo ao acaso. Talvez fosse suposto que ele a salvasse desta amaldiçoada vida após a morte?

E talvez ela não houvesse aprendido as lições dela de Marguerite L'Are. Se qualquer um fosse salvar Sakura, tinha que ser ela mesma...

Ao entardecer, Sasuke veio a ela.

Parecendo orgulhoso e arrependido de alguma maneira, ele disse: ─Eu não danificarei mais sua casa.

─Obrigada pelo avanço.

Ele ofereceu a mão dele. ─Eu quero que você venha para dentro comigo.

─Não, Sasuke, não esta noite. ─ ela disse, fazendo-o morder os dentes.

Ela soube que a recusa dela não só o frustrou porque ele queria estar perto dela. Ela acreditava que ele tinha um desejo profundo de protegê-la, como se ela realmente precisasse dele para isso.

Como se ele sentisse que era o direito dele.

Sempre que ele olhava para ela agora, os olhos dele eram escuridão em cor e estava se tornando cada vez mais e mais possessivo...

─Eu posso ter danificado coisas, mas eu consertei partes também. ─ ele destacou.

─É verdade. ─ Depois de achar algumas ferramentas no abrigo velho pelo passeio, ele tinha fortalecido o solar, enquanto consertando ou cobrindo janelas abertas e recolocando a porta da frente que ele tinha arrebentado.

Então, parecendo obedecer a instinto inegável para mantê-la morna e segura, ele se fixara em fazer a suíte principal habitável para ela. Ele tinha transferido o colchão novo à armação da cama da suíte, adicionando qualquer mobília disponível para a área. No sótão, ele tinha revelado uma cômoda antiga e uma cadeira que até mesmo ela não sabia que estava lá em cima.

Uma vez ele tinha clareado o cano de chaminé milagrosamente e tinha podido fazer um fogo. Embora ele não parecesse sentir frio e ela certamente não sentia. Ele a informou que ela iria dormir com ele naquele quarto daquele dia em diante.

O tom dele a tinha lembrado que ele tinha nascido um aristocrata e tinha se tornado um lorde da guerra no século 17. Sasuke estava bem acostumado a ter suas vontades obedecidas.

Ele tinha parecido perplexo quando ela somente tinha rido e julgado o jeito dominante dele e então ele tinha se enfurecido quando ela o lembrou que ela já tinha um lugar para ficar.

O fato que ela tinha um lugar escondido para onde se retirava cada noite o aborrecia sem fim...

─E então você virá?

Quando ela não fez nenhum movimento, ela poderia dizer o quanto ele se coçava por forçá-la a entrar. Se ela fosse corpórea, ela não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que ele a estaria saltando para cima do ombro enquanto a levava.

Esta montanha de homem estava aprendendo que sua considerável força, em que ele tinha confiado claramente para tudo, era fútil com ela.

Por uma vez, a falta de corpo dela estava parecendo uma vantagem.

Se ele desejasse estar com ela, então ele tinha que a persuadir a voltar ou a impedir de partir em primeiro lugar.

─Eu disse não esta noite. ─ Estar separado dele de boa vontade era também miserável para Sakura. Mas ela não podia deixar ele se acostumar a aliviar sua raiva na casa dela ou dele.

─Faça como quiser. ─ ele disse em um tom fervendo, a deixando. Mas não antes de ela espiar aquele tique muscular da mandíbula dele.

Tarde da noite, ela somente tinha estado cochilando no estúdio quando ela ouviu o grito dele.

Antes mesmo de Sakura pensar nisso, ela tinha se teleportado para ele. No segundo que ela chegou, ele pulou para cima da cama com outro grito do topo dos pulmões dele, tão alto que sacudiu as janelas.

Quando ela se acelerou ao lado dele, ele balançou as pernas para sentar no lado da cama.

─Sasuke está tudo bem. Foi só um sonho.

Ele assentiu a cabeça com suas mãos acorrentadas, cotovelo em seus joelhos enquanto balançava. ─Minha cabeça... muito cheia. ─ Ele estava apertando muito forte, ela temeu que ele rachasse seu crânio.

─Shh, shh, mom couer, meu coração.─ Ela deu um golpe de telecinesi abaixo nas costas dele. ─Acabou.

─Eu não ... eu não quero mais ser assim!─ o tom dele estava angustiado.

─Você está ficando muito melhor. ─ ela murmurou. ─Logo você não terá estes pesadelos.

Ele estreitou o olhar dele a ela, como se dando conta de que ela estava ali. ─Você foi... assassinada. Você me lembra das coisas que eu fiz, das conseqüências. ─ ele sufocou. ─E você me mostra o que eu poderia ter tido... se eu tivesse sido... diferente. ─ Ele agarrou a cabeça dele novamente e murmurou: ─Você é o que está errado com meu passado. O que tem que estar faltando para o meu futuro.

Ela sabia que ele se lembraria de pouco ou nenhuma destas palavras mas ela iria. ─Sasuke, seu futuro não esta selado. Você pode ter coisas boas novamente em sua vida.

─Você é o castigo perfeito para mim.

─Oh.─ Atordoada, ela levantou para partir.

Ele levantou para ficar com ela. Quando ele fechou o grande punho ao redor de ar, ele virou e golpeou a cabeceira da cama com frustração. Olhos vagos, queimando vermelho, ele raspou: ─Algum homem já quis tanto a penitência dele?

Ela não disse nada, somente sentou de volta ao lado dele para acariciar o cabelo da testa dele. Ela odiou que ele estivesse em tanta dor e desejou poder tirar isso dele. Ele tinha sido um herói, a vida dele dedicada para uma causa maior, mas agora ele sofria.

Sakura tinha sabido que ele era um homem quebrado que precisava ser salvo. Durante os últimos três dias, ela tinha se convencido que ele merecia a salvação.

Bem naquele momento, ela se deu conta de que cairia por ele.

Mas como ela poderia ajudar? Ela suspirou, o persuadindo a descansar mais uma vez. Sakura tinha sido uma dançarina, crescida em um ambiente interessado em pouco mais que festanças e bebidas. O que ela sabia sobre como trazer vampiros de volta dos abismos?

Ela simplesmente teria que usar as ferramentas que ela tinha à sua disposição. E de verdade, os valores medicinais do uísque e da risada eram subestimados.

OOO

Obrigado pelas reviews!

Por favor continuem comentando.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 19**

─Quem é sua melhor amiga, mon grand?─ ela arrulhou, levitando duas garrafas. ─A quem Sasuke ama?

Ele estava ajoelhando na lareira, terminando o fogo dele. Lá fora a noite era tempestuosa, mas dentro seria confortável. ─O que você conseguiu?─ Ele estava de pé, esfregando as mãos nas calças, então sentou em uma das cadeiras ao forno.

─Uma lembrança para você.

─Uma... Lembrança? ─ Até mesmo ele soube que o tom dele soou perplexo.

─Oui, também conhecido como presente. Ou como o francês diz _un présent_.

Ele aceitou as garrafas dela, tirando o pó do rótulo de uma. A mandíbula dele afrouxou.

─Isto é Glen Garioch, 1925! ─ Ele hesitou antes de ler o outro rótulo. ─ Meu Deus. ─ ele respirou. ─Macallan, 1924. Sakura, isto vale aproximadamente cem mil dólares de uísque. Eu não posso beber isso, você poderia vender isto. Ou ter alguém vendendo isto para você.

─O que eu faria com dinheiro? Eu tenho bastante em minha caixa forte. Além disso, eu vou ter muito mais prazer vendo você beber. ─ Ela pairou atrás dele, onde ela colou suas palavras macias bem no ouvido dele. ─E então você tem que descrever isto para mim, muito lentamente, naquela sua profunda e rouca voz. Isto é como trufa esfumaçada ou térrea? Como desdobra em sua língua? Quanto tempo leva para o calor o acariciar por dentro?

Ela poderia ler a lista telefônica e poderia fazer isto soar erótico. ─Você está segura?

─Viva!─ Ela lhe deu um pequeno sorriso estranho enquanto disse: ─ _Votre santé_ , por sua saúde.

─Então eu quero beber isto e a assistir dançar.

Ela olhou deliciada para ele, ele nunca adquiriria bastante daquele olhar.

─Eu quero dançar e assistir meu vampiro beber.

Meu vampiro... Maldição, ele gostava quando ela o chamava assim. Ele sabia que ela só estava flertando, mas ele não podia parar o rubor de prazer.

Ele abriu o Macallan, deixando-o respirar. O cheiro o atingiu e os lábios dele curvaram. Isto não seria como o uísque que ele tinha como fazia no passado. Em primeiro lugar, ele não precisava disto para entorpecer a raiva dele como precisava antes. Mais importante, uma garrafa assim exigia ser saboreada.

─Eu voltarei. ─ ela disse, então desapareceu.

Ele enrijeceu ansioso, como sempre que ela partia, mas ela voltou em minutos, com um gramofone em uma mão e um copo de cristal em outra. Ela lhe deu o copo, então posicionou o gramofone no chão. Uma vez que feito isso, fixou à agulha de leitura no lugar, música arranhada começou a tocar, uma balada de jazz lenta.

Fazendo a voz dela como um anunciador, ela disse, ─E agora! Para a matinê! A enormemente talentosa Senhorita Haruno, irá dançar para uma plateia afortunada! De um!─ Ela sorriu graciosamente. ─Eu me lembrei de uma velha dança que eu fazia quando eu era mais jovem. Eu acho que você gostará...

Enquanto o raro uísque respirava, Sasuke apoiou atrás na cadeira em frente ao fogo, assistindo a mulher mais bonita que ele já tinha visto dançar somente para ele.

Embora Sakura não estivesse se ruborizando com cor, ela ainda era adorável especialmente quando se movia. Hipnótico. Esta dança era tão sem esforço para ela, ela virava a ele no meio de piruetas ou paradas para sorrir ou piscar para ele.

Sakura viveu no momento, riu facilmente, constantemente paquerou. O estado natural dela era felicidade o que o mistificava e atraia. Durante sua longa vida, aquele estado o tinha iludido completamente. Mas ela tinha uma teoria do por que: ─As pessoas pensam que a felicidade simplesmente pulará no colo delas. Você tem que aspirar isto. E às vezes você tem que agarrá-la quando ela estiver chutando e gritando.

Sakura tinha sido assassinada, não possuía nenhum corpo e ainda estava agarrando todo o prazer que ela podia. Sasuke respeitava isso.

Agora ela dançava como se ela soubesse através de instinto precisamente como o atrair. Como ser irresistível a ele. Assim por que tentar resistir? Por que lutar contra a atração?

Porque até mesmo se ela correspondesse aos sentimentos dele, ele só acabaria a desapontando.

Ele estava melhorando aqui, mas ele não tinha razão na mente de qualquer jeito, ainda sofrendo ocasionalmente ataques de raivas e gritantes pesadelos. Como ele faria isso livre no mundo real? Ele seria capaz de se privar de beber dos inimigos dele, quando ele era viciado em colher o poder deles?

Durante séculos os adversários tinham sido determinados para descobrir qualquer coisa com que ele se preocupasse. Entretanto, essa era uma regra não dita no Lore. Imortais podiam ser fatigados com a morte, vivendo assim tanto tempo. A melhor barganha era a vingança contra família ou entes amados. Ainda durante todos esses anos ele não tinha tido nenhuma debilidade.

Sasuke tinha adquirido a primeira dele. Estava correndo apressadamente para ela.

Ele balançou a cabeça. Não, os inimigos dele não poderiam ferir Sakura, nunca poderiam sequestrar ou poderiam a ferir. Talvez isso seja parte da razão de ele achar tão usual um sentimento por ela, porque ele sabia que ele também não podia machucá-la. Até mesmo quando ele estivesse livre, ele não seria capaz de prejudicá-la acidentalmente caso perdesse o controle.

Mas como se pôr livre? Nenhum dos irmãos voltaram desde aquele dia, em que ele tentou os convencer da existência de Sakura. Aquele dia que eles tinha ido para o Monte Oblak, o Castelo de Akatsuki.

Sasuke sabia que isso significava que uma das duas coisas tinha acontecido.

Hatake tinha descoberto possivelmente que eles estavam mantendo Sasuke vivo. A segunda lei da ordem Akatsuki? Mate o caído sem pensar. Só mantendo Sasuke vivo, eles estiveram cometendo traição. Hatek tinha os prendido provavelmente a Monte Oblak, jurando os livrar assim que eles lhe entregassem o local de Sasuke.

O qual eles nunca fariam. Apesar de todas suas faltas, eles eram tão leais quanto os homens podiam ser.

A outra possibilidade? Eles tinham caído em batalha. E Sasuke não sabia como ele se sentia sobre isso. Durante a semana passada, ele se deu conta sutilmente que se não fosse pelos seus irmãos, ele nunca teria conhecido Sakura.

Agora que ele era um pouco mais racional, capaz de suprimir o pior de sua raiva, o pensamento de perder todos os três o deixavam aborrecido inexplicavelmente.

Revelar detalhes do passado dele para ela tinha forçado sua mente de volta a tempos melhores. Ele tinha recordado como Naruto tinha o ajudado de arranhões depois de arranhões. Ele tinha se lembrado do dia em que os quatro irmãos tinham tomado a decisão fatal de controlar a defesa do país deles: Ninguém mais estava conseguindo fazer o trabalho. Sasuke se lembrou de estar orgulhoso porque nenhum deles tinha hesitado.

Se os irmãos dele vivessem, ele não poderia os destruir como planejado. Ele não queria ter nada com eles, mas ele não poderia matá-los...

─Você não quer provar o uísque?─ ela perguntou, pausando a dança dela.

─O que? Sim. ─ Ele tinha planejado deixar isto respirar um minuto para cada ano de sua idade. Mas ela olhou tão expectante. Ele supôs que mais de meia hora seria suficiente e o gosto só iria encorpar complexamente com tempo. Ele verteu uma dose, rodando no copo, deixando isso cobrir o copo.

Ele tomou o primeiro gole, somente prevenindo os olhos dele fechados de prazer. ─Meu Deus isso é como sempre deveria estar. ─ O gosto era suave, os elementos distintos, mas se completando.

─Isso é melhor do que o que você bebe normalmente?

─Outro uísque ou sangue?─ ele perguntou.

─Qualquer um dos dois.

─Envergonha o outro uísque e é melhor que o sangue que eu tenho bebido.

Sasuke soube instintivamente que não se compararia com o dela.

─Bien. ─ ela disse, retomando os passos dela.

Enquanto o olhar dele a seguia, ele desejou saber como seria perfurar a pele pálida dela com suas presas. Se ela fosse uma mulher de carne e osso, como seria cobrir os seios dela com as mãos enquanto chupava seu pescoço?

Ele nunca tinha tocado os seios de uma mulher. Ele frequentemente tentava imaginar como se sentiria os de Sakura com o que ele tinha visto deles. Eles seriam macios contra as palmas ásperas dele, enquanto ele apertava...

Ele sempre tinha ansiado por uma mulher para ele. Ele tinha sonhado com não a deixar sair da cama por dias, enquanto ele a explorava, descobrindo como agradá-la. Ele tinha querido aprender a fazer sua mulher ansiar por ele se ele tivesse que partir e choramingar o nome dele enquanto ele entrava nela.

Chorar o nome dele em uma voz abafadora tingida com francês.

De repente fantasias correram revoltas na mente dele, de apertar o traseiro dela enquanto chupava seus mamilos. De acariciar seu pequeno corpo pálido por horas até que ela gozasse novamente e novamente para ele.

─Você parece contente, _mon tresor_.

Ele tossiu no punho dele. ─Eu tenho que dizer, eu estive em prisões piores. ─ E ter tal companheira de cela tão desejável também não doía. Embora a necessidade para procurar Tarut crescesse mais apertando com cada hora, e uma promessa de uma caçada esperando, ele também se achou no limite pela ideia de deixá-la aqui até mesmo por um curto tempo.

De repente, ela girou ao redor e escovou um beijo chiando na bochecha dele. Os olhos dele estreitaram suspeitosamente para os dela, mas ela somente riu.

─Isso é chamado, diga comigo afecshun.

Ele já tinha assumido que ela estava flertando, só porque essa era a natureza dela. Mesmo assim ela poderia... Ela poderia estar interessada nele de verdade? Até mesmo estar atraída por ele, com seus olhos vermelhos e cicatrizes? Talvez ela quisesse mais, como ele.

Entretanto lá não havia ninguém mais para atraí-la. Ele não tinha competidores aqui.

─Por que você me demonstraria afeto?

Ela respondeu:

─Porque eu... Sinto isso?

─Por quê?

Com um riso, ela perguntou:

─Por que, por que, por quê? Você tem que questionar tudo bom?

─Sim, quando é ilógico. Você não sabe nada sobre mim.

─Eu sei mais de você que qualquer outra mulher, não é verdade? Você não tem que se inervar para divulgar seus segredos a mim, enquanto espera secretamente que eu não fuja correndo, gritando. Eu os conheço todos. Eu ainda estou aqui. ─ Olhos brilhando, lábios curvados, ela disse, ─E eu sei que você é meu homem favorito. _Dans Le monde entier_ , do mundo todo.

─Porque eu sou o único no mundo inteiro que pode te ver e pode te ouvir. ─ Ela deu aquele misterioso encolher de ombros. Ele sabia que ela provavelmente estava jogando os flertes sem querer. Mas maldição, as palavras dela ainda o tinham.

Estava ficando mais fácil fingir que o sentimento era real.

─Você não sabe o que fazer com afeto, sabe?

─Eu... Não tenho nenhuma ideia. ─ ele admitiu. ─Eu não conheço meu modo acerca disso. Faz-me sentir fraco. Você me faz sentir assim às vezes.

─Como um homem tão poderoso quanto você pode se sentir fraco, eu nunca saberei. Isto me perturba. O que você sugeriria que eu mudasse para que você não se sinta desse jeito?

Ele esfregou uma mão em cima do rosto, lutando para carregar o que ele estava pensando. ─Você me deixa inquieto algumas vezes, porque você e tudo o que faz é pouco familiar para mim.

─Como o que?

─Sua risada. É como se você passasse todos os segundos do dia somente a espera de um momento para poder rir ou caçoar.

─Eu sou muito terrível. Como você consegue ficar perto de mim? Deve ser por causa da sua paciência de santo e tranquilidade?─ Ela jogou fora o copo dele.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 20**

Uma vez que ela tinha terminado de dançar, Sakura flutuou à cadeira ao lado de Sasuke.

O vampiro pensativo tinha botado duas cadeiras em frente ao fogo. Ele continuava tratando a ela como uma mulher em vez de um fantasma. Ele abria portas para ela, e embora ela nunca pudesse pegar, ele, frequentemente, oferecia sua mão.

Pequenas coisas como estas aumentavam sua já devastadora atração.

─ Sasuke, como era na Kapsliga?

─Regimentado. ─ ele respondeu brevemente, nenhuma dúvida que predizia onde ela queria chegar.

─Era terrivelmente difícil a abstinência?─ Ela tinha estado inquirindo para descobrir mais sobre esta parte da vida dele. Ela provavelmente era tão teimosa com isto, como ele era sobre a chave. Ou como tinha sido ele.

Ele não mais tinha lhe pedido que pegasse a chave, porque seus irmãos tinham parado de vir.

Ela suspeitava que Sasuke se sentisse um pouquinho para baixo por eles não terem vindo. Isso devia perturbá-lo, se perguntar o que aconteceu com eles. Embora ele nunca admitisse isto.

─Por que você é tão curiosa sobre isto?─ Ele engoliu o uísque. Embora ela pudesse esperar que ele o bebesse na garrafa, ele bebeu do copo e lentamente.

─Porque eu quero saber mais de você.

─Então por que não me pergunta pela Grande Guerra, sobre nossa maior vitória ou defesa mais astuta.

─Porque eu também sou uma mulher?─

─Eu não posso argumentar isso. ─ Ele ergueu o copo dele para ela. ─Pergunte o que você quer perguntar. ─

Ela fez como se ela estivesse sentando. ─Você só se privou por causa de seu voto?

─Você ouviu meu irmão, os Uchihas mantêm os votos deles. Isso teria sido bastante. Mas não havia muita tentação de qualquer maneira. Mulheres saudáveis perto da linha dianteira estavam escassas. Especialmente qualquer uma que já não fosse obcecada por Itachi.─ Ele contemplou o uísque no copo. ─E o fim estava em vista. O serviço na Kapsliga vai da idade de treze aos trinta e sete. Eu só tinha alguns anos mais restando.

─Eu apostaria que você estava contando os dias.

─Quando havia calmarias na guerra, eu contava. ─ as sobrancelhas dele se uniram. ─Mas então eu morri.

─Nunca teve uma garota que golpeava sua fantasia? Você nunca se apaixonou?

─Não havia nem tempo para contemplar emoções assim. Eu lutava nas batalhas todo o dia e então brigava com os vampiros a cada noite. Sobrevivência era o primeiro na mente de todo mundo. ─ Ele tomou uma bebida, seu olhar, ficando distante por um longo momento. Ele estava revivendo esses horrores até agora? Justamente quando ela estava a ponto de incitá-lo na conversa de novo, ele piscou e perguntou, ─E sobre você? Você amou o homem do petróleo?

─Não. ─ E ele não a tinha amado. Aquela noite quando Lee tinha brandido sua lâmina, Sakura o entendeu melhor do que ela já tinha feito. Lee não tinha sido frenético porque ele precisava estar com ela, mas porque ele tinha querido a castigar. Não importava quais sentimentos ele tinha demonstrado em cima do corpo dela, ele a assassinou por despeito.

─Os homens que você teve, amou algum deles?

─Eu tive grande afeto por eles. Mas nenhum amor permanente por eles.

─Por que eles não puderam te ganhar?─ Ele apoiou adiante, como se a resposta dela fosse muito significante para ele.

─Oh, eles não fizeram nada errado. Eu só nunca achei meu par.

─Eles... a satisfizeram?

─Se eles não fizessem no princípio, eles eventualmente fariam. Eu me assegurava disso. Eu não era tímida sobre o que eu esperava e queria de um homem. ─ Ele elevou as sobrancelhas. Ela poderia contar que ele estava ansioso para questioná-la sobre suas palavras, mas ela queria voltar o foco nele. ─ Sasuke, como você controlou a necessidade física?─ Quando a face dele corou, ela disse, ─Oh, entendo.

─Muito. ─ ele admitiu em uma voz cascuda.

─Você era terrivelmente curioso sobre como se sentiria?

Ele hesitou, então encontrou o olhar dela.

─Ainda sou.

Ela exalou uma respiração lenta, pensando que por uma vez um homem estava dentro da cabeça dela.

Sakura tinha pensado que ela poderia controlar Sasuke facilmente, porque os homens nunca a tinham atacado antes. E ela era experiente enquanto ele não era.

Mas Sasuke Uchiha não era um homem comum. Ele nem mesmo era um homem, realmente. Ele era um macho imortal que nunca teve uma mulher quando ele claramente queria. Ela sentia uma paixão volátil dentro dele, somente esperando para ser liberada.

Como ela desejava que ela pudesse ser a mulher que fizesse isto! Ela nunca tinha lamentado a falta de um corpo tanto como agora.

─Você nunca tocou intimamente uma mulher? Nunca nem mesmo... beijou uma única vez?

Os ombros dele enrijeceram.

─Já chega de perguntas. Eu lhe falei que eu não quero discutir este assunto com você.

Ele não tinha.

─Por que não falar sobre isso? ─ Mon Dieu, nenhuma mulher nunca nem tinha tido seus lábios. ─O assunto o envergonha?

─Não deveria?─ Ele olhou fora e rangeu. ─Algum homem gostaria que uma mulher bonita soubesse isso dele?

─Se eu não o conhecesse bem, eu diria que comentários como esse são seu jeito de flertar comigo.

Ele fechou o rosto.

─Meu jeito. Ao invés do jeito regular que um homem com mais experiência faria isto? Eu acho que você busca me manter no limite sobre isto. Você gosta que eu nunca seja capaz de me instalar com você.

─ Sasuke isso é ridículo.

─É?

─Sim. Eu direi desta forma. Se você fosse capaz e eu fosse capaz, eu estaria o seduzindo, nesse exato momento.

Os punhos dele apertaram e os lábios dele separaram, expondo dentes brancos e aquelas presas.

─Você ama caçoar de mim, não ama?─ Ele levantou e caminhou para janela, olhando para a noite tumultuosa. ─Você não deveria dizer coisas que você não tem intenção.

─Eu nunca digo. ─ Este macho era sexualmente inculto, dois metros de altura, deslumbrante imortal. E ela estava desesperado para tê-lo. Havia nada mais que verdade nisso.

─Então você esta atraída por mim porque eu sou tudo que está aqui.

─Não é isso. ─ Ela levantou, cruzando até ele.

─Não é? Então eu sou semelhante aos homens que você usou na cama?

─Nem um pouco.

─Então por que você iria querer me seduzir?

Ela não tinha esperado aquela pergunta.

─É porque eu nunca estive com um homem como você que eu o desejo.

A carranca dele afundou.

─Um vampiro de olhos vermelhos?

─Um macho forte, viril com músculos grandes onde eu desejo afundar meus dedos.

Ele virou para fixar o olhar no copo dele no batente, mas ela o viu engolir em seco. Então ele a encarou, avançando, assomando acima dela. Como ele tinha feito no banho, ela se retraiu até que ela alcançou a parede.

Elevando as mãos acorrentadas dele em cima da cabeça dela, ele a cercou novamente com o corpo dele.

─E se eu quisesse fazer a sedução?

Ele faria. Ele era tão delicioso dominando.

─Por que você está sempre me prendendo?

─Talvez eu não estivesse, se você não estivesse sempre desaparecendo. Você é tão tangível quanto o ar e é tão malditamente frustrante, Koeri.

─O que isso quer dizer?

─Quer dizer isca.

Ela piscou para ele.

─Sua estima para mim é um sinônimo para isca?

─Você está me tirando da loucura. ─ Abaixando a voz dele, ele disse ─A única coisa que seria possível me tentar disso.

Ela lambiscou seu lábio inferior.

─Você me seguiria em qualquer lugar?

─No sol. ─ Sasuke era toda a intensidade. Estes não eram sentimentos praticados, essas eram palavras que ele não podia conter. ─Você disse que você me ensinaria como seduzir minha Noiva. Eu quero minha primeira lição. ─

Ela não podia pensar.

─Lição?─ Ele era muito atraente para o próprio bem. ─Oh, sim. Bem, se você tivesse sua mulher em uma posição assim, você poderia elogiá-la.

Encarando-a, ele disse: ─Então eu poderia falar para ela que os olhos dela são entorpecedores? Que eu penso na cor deles todo o tempo?

─Ela gostaria muito disso. E então você poderia segurar o rosto dela, e talvez roçar o lábio inferior dela com seu dedo polegar.

Os músculos nos braços dele incharam, e ela soube que ele estava apertando os punhos sobre a cabeça dela, querendo tocá-la. ─E como eu poderia saber se ela esta interessada em mim?

─Ela provavelmente passaria os braços ao redor do seu pescoço para segurá-lo perto. ─ Sakura disse, mas ela manteve os braços ao lados dela, as próprias mãos dela em punhos. Ela ansiou por entrelaçar os dedos dela no cabelo muito longo à nuca dele, doía por tocá-lo de qualquer forma. Mas ela não podia e nunca seria capaz.

Eu nunca poderei sentir esses músculos dobrando enquanto ele trabalha meu corpo até o limite. Nunca poderei ver aquele exato momento quando qualquer controle que ele tenha o abandona e ela é desamparada à própria luxúria dele.

Sakura nunca poderia desfrutar dele e era egoísta, não queira que qualquer outra mulher o desfrutasse tão pouco.

─E então o que eu deveria fazer?─ a voz dele parecida uísque encrespado e suave ao mesmo tempo.

Ela se sentia tão inebriada como se ela tivesse bebido com ele. ─Você encontraria o olhar dela, então roçaria seus lábios contra os dela.

─Roçar meus lábios?─ Ele estava ficando tão atualizado quanto ela era, sua reserva natural hesitando. E ela amou isto.

─E se eu quisesse fazer algo mais duro?

Mais duro? Sim! Ela parou.

─Mas a maioria das mulheres quereria uma sedução medida. Você teria que esperar e prolongar. Mas quando sua dama ofegar, então você poderia pegar a boca dela mais vigorosamente.

─Como?

─Lentamente deslize sua língua dentro de sua boca e provoque contra a minha, dela. ─ Ela balançou a cabeça. ─Contra a dela.

Ele estava esfregando a língua dele em cima da presa, a fazendo querer se derreter. ─Provocar?

─Você pode levar uma mulher à loucura só com um beijo se o fizer bem. Pense, em uma lenta construção.

Ele se moveu ainda mais perto, até que eles estavam reluzindo eletricidade entre eles. ─Quando eu consigo tocá-la?

Quando ela encarou seus olhos, ela não os viu com sangue vermelho, mas como o vermelho de chamas.

─Se ela gemer, você pode tocar o pescoço dela. Talvez corra as parte de trás de seus dedos da orelha dela abaixo passando a clavícula, então, desça para a protuberância do começo dos seios. E se ela gostar muito disso, você poderia tentar o mesmo caminho com seus lábios.

─E então?─ ele raspou.

─O que seu instinto te diz?

─Meu instinto diz... ─seu olhar consumidor chamejaram em cima da orelha dela, então imergiu a clavícula dela e desceu para a protuberância dos seios─ para continuar descendo. Fazer tudo que eu puder para ter meus lábios em seus seios. Os seios dela.

Imaginar aquilo fez Sakura arquear sutilmente as costas empurrando os seios dela para cima. ─Como você os beijaria?

─Eu beijaria ao redor dos mamilos dela, arrastando meus lábios pela pele dela. Ela gostaria disso?

─Ela provavelmente estaria embalando a parte de trás de sua cabeça, gemendo.

─Então eu fecharia meus lábios em um dos seus mamilos.

─Você quer dizer dela, nos da sua Noiva.

Ele balançou a cabeça dele lentamente.

─Quando eu penso em beijar qualquer um, eu imagino você. Só você. Eu não posso fingir que isto não é assim.

─Isso me agrada, Sasuke. Porque eu não o quero beijando outra mulher. ─ ela murmurou.

─Por quê?

─Eu teria ciúmes, querendo arrancar os olhos dela fora por beijar meu vampiro. ─ Ele franziu o cenho e abriu a boca, mas ela o cortou. ─ _Je suis sérieuse_ , eu falo sério. Agora me conte o que você faria comigo depois.

Depois de parecer determinado que ela falasse a verdade, ele disse: ─ Eu levaria um de seus mamilos entre meus lábios, chupando-o...

─Duro?─ Ela ofegou a palavra.

─Você gosta disso?─ Quando ela assentiu, ele não abafou o gemido dele. ─Então eu chuparia duro, lambendo você com minha língua ao mesmo tempo.

As pálpebras dela ameaçaram fechar. Ele era tão sensual e varonil. Toda intensidade. Como ela pode alguma vez se sentir atraída, por macios homens de negócios, dóceis com seus sim e querida?

─Eu fantasiei sobre como seus lábios seriam neles.

Um som curto, áspero estourou dele. ─Eu tento imaginar como se sentiriam seu seios com o que você tinha mostrado para mim.

─Você deseja que você pudesse os tocar, também?

─Deus, sim. ─ ele respondeu depressa, então corou.

─Você pensa muito neles?

Ele inclinou a testa dele brevemente perto dela.

─Alguns minutos menos que outros.

Ela deu um gutural riso, e ele parecia surpreso que ele tinha a divertido.

─O que estaria fazendo você enquanto eu os beijasse?─ ele perguntou.

─Minhas mãos estariam esfregando ao longo de toda as suas costas.

Os olhos dela tremeram fechando quando ele puxou suas mãos para baixo para alcançá-la. As palmas dele eram tão grandes, cobrindo completamente o desenho dos seios dela.

Ela gemeu suavemente quando ela sentiu choques elétricos minúsculos em cima de toda polegada deles. ─Eu suspiraria pelo modo que seus músculos trabalham em baixo de minhas mãos. Então eu apertaria seus quadris para sinalizar que eu quero mais de você. ─ Ele levantou a sobrancelha a isso, e ela murmurou, ─Eu estaria me pondo desesperada por você por neste ponto.

─Então você não me pararia se eu... ─ ele engoliu e sua voz saiu uma oitava mais baixa ─ se eu deslizasse minha mão subindo seu vestido?

─Parar você? Eu colocaria sua mão em minha calcinha.

Ele deu outro gemido.

─Eu engancharia meu dedo debaixo daquele cordão negro e o puxaria para o lado. ─ Ele claramente tinha estado pensando em mais do que somente como os seios dela se sentiriam.

─ Sasuke, eu estaria molhada para você.

O estrondo fundo da voz dele tinha virado um raspado. ─Eu estaria tão fodidamente duro por você.

─Você quereria me morder?

─Sim. ─ ele assobiou. ─Você me deixaria?

Se ele precisasse, ela daria.

─Eu não te negaria nada.

─Então eu tomaria seu pescoço e seus seios. Eu morderia suas coxas brancas exatamente sobre sua meia-calça.

Macho intenso. Ela abafou uma choradeira.

─Nós estamos fazendo isto de novo, trocando comentários, entrelaçando.

─Como dançar.

Ela tremeu a cabeça dela e sussurrou ─Como sexo.

Ele a fitou nos olhos, fazendo ela se sentir como se estivesse se afogando em fogo. ─ Sakura, você me faz querer ser sangrado. Mas só por você.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 21**

Esse era o segundo encontro sexual de Sasuke, se ele contasse a vez no banheiro com ela.

A mulher não tinha um corpo que ele poderia sentir, ele não podia se pôr ereto e ainda assim era poderoso. Se eles eram deste modo agora, ele não podia imaginar como teria sido se eles tivessem se encontrado quando ambos estavam verdadeiramente vivos.

Claro que, ele sabia que havia prazer. Mas ele nunca tinha suspeitado da pressão, da selvagem emoção de descobrir que uma mulher o queria sexualmente. Ele nunca soube da intimidade que existia ao estar próximo de uma mulher, que ela estaria molhada para ele e apertando os quadris aos seus para mais.

Ela ergueu o rosto e roçou sua bochecha contra seu tórax. Ele sentia a mesma eletricidade, mas não teve nenhuma percepção da pele dela. Ele tentou imaginar quão macia a carne dela seria.

─Eu quero te sentir, Sakura. Eu quero estar dentro de você.

Ela fechou os olhos e esfregou os lábios perto dos deles.

─Meu Deus, eu desejaria poder ser de carne e osso para você.

Ele gemeu ao anseio no tom dela. A situação deles o frustrava infinitamente. Ele a queria mais do que a qualquer outra mulher ele estava convencido de que ela o teria sangrado quando ela ainda tinha sido viva. E ele verdadeiramente acreditava que ela o receberia.

Mas eu não posso tê-la...

Com uma maldição amarga, Sasuke derrubou os braços dele por ela, se virando. Ele andou pelo quarto, pausando só para esmurrar a parede com frustração.

Ele parou uma polegada do gesso, sem esmigalhar. Ele atirou um olhar a ela, e ela olhou como se ele tivesse dado a lua a ela. Maldição, ele poderia se acostumar a olhares assim.

Ela o acharia ridículo se ele lhe pedisse por mais? Eles tinham se conhecido por um curto período de tempo. Ela era experiente e ele... não era. Ao inferno com isso ele tinha que saber.

─Você gostaria de estar comigo? Se você pudesse? Para mais do que sexo.

Ela lhe deu um sorriso triste.

─Você tem uma Noiva destinada que o espera lá fora.

─ Sakura, você poderia ser... minha.

Com as palavras dele, o coração dela saltou, mas ela se forçou a perguntar:

─Então por que você não foi sangrado? Seu coração não começou a bater, e você ainda não leva nenhuma respiração. Você não... reage a mim de um modo físico.

─Eu penso que meu instinto de vampiro não a reconhece como minha Noiva porque você não está tecnicamente viva. ─ ele disse. ─Eu preciso saber se você esta somente jogando com isso, comigo, porque eu estou aqui e você pode.

─Eu não estou jogando com você. Mas Sasuke, até mesmo se nós não tivéssemos nenhuma limitação física, eu não sei se nós poderíamos fazer dar certo entre nós. Nós somos muito diferentes.

─Como infernos nós somos muito diferentes?

─Tudo que eu sempre quis foi vida. Eu desejo isto tanto que eu sinto que vou gritar. Mas você... destrói isso. E você é tão cavalheiro sobre isto.

─Eu mato. É o que eu faço melhor.

─Se fosse em autodefesa ou por uma causa que você acredita, então eu poderia entender. Mas extinguir vida por dinheiro? Eu nunca poderia aceitar isso.

─E se eu... parar? O que faria se eu lhe dissesse que quando eu estou perto de você, eu quero ser um homem melhor? Isso não conta para nada?

─Conta para tudo!─ Ela elevou a mão à testa dela. ─Este é de qualquer maneira um ponto discutível. A menos que você conheça um modo para ressuscitar fantasmas...?

─Não, eu não conheço. Mas isso não significa que não há um modo. Eu procuraria por séculos se eu soubesse.

Séculos. Centenas de anos mais de luas cheias e tortura mensal.

─E entenda isto, Sakura Eu farei isso você querendo algo mais comigo ou não, então não deixe isso afetar sua resposta.

─ Sasuke, você realmente quis dizer isso?─ Palavras borbulhavam ─ Eu preciso estar com você... eu quero que nós tentemos...

Ele abriu a boca para responder, então silenciou. ─Alguém está lá fora. ─ Cruzando até a janela, ele rasgou a cortina. E fez uma carranca. ─Excelente. Minhas irmãs passando por aqui.

Sakura se moveu para o lado até ele, para espiar lá fora. Duas mulheres delicadas estavam se apressando para fora de um carro de esporte na noite tempestuosa. ─Elas são valquírias? Elas são estonteantes. É assim que as mulheres de Lore se parecem?

─Algumas. A loira é Ino a desejada. Ela é a de Naruto. Karin coração frio é a de Shisui, ruiva.

Sakura tinha ouvido falar tanto dessas duas que ela sentia como se as conhecesse

─Eu tinha planejado matá-las, também.─ Quando Sakura luziu nele, ele elevou as mãos algemadas. ─Tempo passado. Veja? Eu já estou melhorando.

Os lábios murcharam, ela estudou a expressão dele. Ele parecia sério.

A valquíria começou a discutir no passeio barrento, chamando a atenção de Sakura de volta para elas. Ino parecia com intenção de manter Karin no solar. Quando o estrondo ficou físico, Sakura arregalou os olhos. Eu não sei nada delas. ─Elas estão socando uma a outra.─ ela disse em descrença. ─Eu imaginei que elas fossem ferozes, desde que Karin era uma assassina , mas bater uma na outra?

Sasuke encolheu os ombros.

─Natureza da besta, temo eu. Elas gostam de lutar.

─Eu não a deixarei fazer isto!─ Ino golpeou com um espeto que encontrou a boca de Karin.

Karin bateu a manga dela em cima do lábio sangrando. ─Simplesmente igual aquele primeiro talismã do hie continua me batendo!

─Eu farei pior. Se você entregar Sasuke para Hatake, intimamente os irmãos nunca nos perdoarão. Se eles quisessem o entregar, já teriam feito isto eles mesmos!

Com um empurrão, Karin disse: ─Eu não sei quanto a você, mas eu quero meu marido de volta!

hatake tinha os prendido? E não os livraria até que ele tivesse Sasuke? Sakura olhou para ele. Sua expressão era inescrutável quando ele disse, ─E isso responde a pergunta do que aconteceu com meus irmãos.

─Eu também quero o meu!─ Ino disse, devolvendo o empurrão. ─Mas este não é o modo. Por anos, Naruto tem procurado Sasuke. Toda aquela preocupação, todo aquele esforço, para nada?

Aparentemente, Naruto ainda estava avançando no esforço, ele não tinha dado as costas para Sasuke.

─Espera um segundo.─ Ino estreitou o olhar dela. ─O que infernos nós estamos fazendo? Nós somos valquírias nós pegamos o que queremos.

─O que você quer dizer?─ Karin perguntou.

─ Kakashi não deixará nossos homens irem? Então ele precisa ser ensinado uma lição. Eu digo que nós capturemos todo o castelo sangrento.

Havia uma luz perigosa nos olhos de Karin.

─Somente da nossa casa, Hinata, Tenten, e Mika deteriorariam por uma chance a guerra com vampiros, qualquer vampiro. Eles não se preocupariam que alguns deles estivessem ajudando na realidade. E eu conheço dentro de Monte Oblak como a palma de minha mão.─ Os lábios de Karin enrolaram em um sorriso ameaçador. ─Mais presas para minha coleção.

Então elas tinha ido tão rapidamente quanto tinham chegado.

─Vão pegá-los, meninas.─ Sasuke murmurou.

─Essas mulheres pequenas, realmente poderiam começar uma guerra?

─Elas podem ser pequenas, mas qualquer uma das duas poderia erguer um trem.─ Com o tom dele ausente, ele disse. ─Hatake está sentando pelo mundo com nenhuma ideia de que o inferno a pouco foi solto atrás dele.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 22**

Quando a pessoa é insana, é melhor simplificar as coisas.

Para viver, Sasuke tinha organizado a existência dele em um sistema de recompensas e obstáculos para recompensas. Ele tinha identificado a recompensa que ele queria:Sakura em carne, sua para possuir.

Os obstáculos: a prisão dele, a falta dela de um corpo e a possível maldição de Tarut.

Essencialmente, Sasuke tinha uma lista de coisas para fazer, uma lista curta. Se for livre, executar Tarut. Aprender como ressuscitarSakura.

O último não era impossível. Sasuke somente tinha que achar e coagir o feiticeiro certo para fazer isto. Ele sabia disso, que havia tantos no mundo inteiro e todas as outras dimensões que poderiam ressuscitar os seres, e até menos que isso.

Quanto a sua prisão o ponto era que seus irmãos não iriam voltar, não logo pelo menos. Não até depois de uma guerra. Se eles saíssem vivos.

As valquírias poderiam tomar Monte Oblak? Certamente possível. Mas levaria tempo para preparar.

Tempo que ele não tinha. A provisão de sangue dele não era infinita e a ameaça de Tarut pesava.

Hoje à noite Sasuke começaria com a lista dele.

Quando ele despertou a noite,Sakura tinha trazido uma xícara de sangue, então partiu com questões de jornal. Bom. Ele a queria afastada. Pegando uma toalha de banho, ele começou a descer os degraus.

De uma maneira ou de outra, Sasuke ia remover as correntes. Ele não as podia quebrar, de forma que o deixou com outra opção.

Ele encontrou um machado velho na caixa de ferramentas. Um toco cortante saiu atrás disto.

Se ele estivesse bebendo pesadamente sangue, ele poderia regenerar uma mão em três a quatro dias. Ele teria que fazer uma de cada vez claro, assim regenerando levariam seis dias pelo menos. Que significou que ele perderia o ajuntamento, um chão de caça promissor. Matar tendia ser complicado sem mãos

De repente, ele ouviu... um telefone tocando? Carranqueando, ele acelerou atrás do som lânguido, vindo de um pequeno quarto situado abaixo da escada, bem ao lado da casa.

Os toque parecia vir de dentro da parede. Lançando a toalha em cima do ombro dele, ele levantou suas mãos para esbofetear as palmas dele contra a parede soou oco. Os lábios dele curvaram. Um painel móvel. Ele os tinha visto em casas velhas antes.

Depois de determinar as extremidades, ele buscou por um trinco. Talvez estivesse embutido? Ele sentia junto a madeira branca suja. Vá em frente. Quando ele apertou, um baixo click soou.

Ele empurrou o painel aberto e achou jornais empilhados, entretanto ela não teria que entrar por uma porta aberta.

Dentro, ele estreitou os olhos dele. O quarto era um estúdio, seu estúdio de dança, com barras fixas e paredes cobertas de espelho. Assim que aqui está, seu lugar secreto.

O espaço era todo feminino, enfeitado com pálidos objetos cor de rosa e vermelho e sedas. Mas os espelhos estavam todo quebrados, com padrões que lembravam como se alguém tivesse levantado o punhos para eles ou um tiro de telecinesi.

Contra uma parede distante estava uma cama pequena, acolchoado com mantas que nunca a esquentariam. Um par novo de sapatilhas de balé foram lançados casualmente sobre eles. No chão, ao lado de uma caixa forte ele espiou uma pilha considerável de pedrinhas e armazenadas garrafas de licor.

Em uma mesa, ele achou massas de bens fins exibidas como tesouros. Entre os oferecimentos estava o clipe de dinheiro de Shisui, o telefone de Naruto agora quieto e os pentes do bolso de tinha entesourado o pente provavelmente porque ela o achou bonito.

Ela iria ter mil deles.

Ele tinha tropeçado no ninho de um pequeno fantasma, cheio com quinquilharias roubadas das vidas para conectá-la a eles.

Sentindo-se ofuscado, ele afundou sobre a cama. Isto é tudo o que ela tem. E Elancourt é o mundo inteiro dela.

Ainda você ameaçou queimar isto completamente.

Ele tentou imaginar ser apanhado aqui sozinho, se as situações deles fossem invertidas. Sim, ele foi apanhado também, mas ele sempre soube que cedo ou tarde ele se poria livre.

Nenhum espanto que ela se agarrasse a ele tão fortemente. Ela esteve desesperada.

A parte de trás da bota dele bateu em algo. Se ajoelhando, ele achou um álbum de recortes de couro. Ele tirou uma camada de pó e o abriu, o couro protestando duramente.

As páginas eram nitidamente marcadas, as críticas, recordações e artigos sobre o sucesso dela, meticulosamente organizado.

Ele olhou para cima, meio que a espera dela aparecer e começar a o repreender por ter entrado em seu quarto secreto, mas ela buscava indubitavelmente aquele jornal como um terrier que sofre fome por um osso. Assim ele leu...

Um artigo foi intitulado Balé bastardo? Não, mais só para a Elite tinha se assegurado que as crianças de French Quarter e Storyville tivessem assento garantido nas performances dela.

De acordo com outro artigo, SenhoritaSakura Haruno tinha violado leis de decência de Parish com seu círculo social em mais de uma ocasião.

Bailarina local Cortejada por Príncipe russo lia outra manchete. Os dedos de Sasuke apertaram o couro. Sempre os malditos russos!

Quando o entrevistador perguntou paraSakura se ela estaria se mudando a qualquer hora para Moscou, ela tinha respondido: ─Deixar Nova Orléans? Nunca, especialmente não por um homem, príncipe ou não. A cidade está em meu sangue. ─ Pelo menosSakura tinha sido profética. Nem sequer a morte pôde fazê-la partir.

Por que ela escolheria Sasuke quando ela tinha recusado um príncipe? A decepção caiu em cima dele como um peso no peito. Ela tinha dito que eles eram muito diferentes. Em qualquer outra situação, ele desejou saber se ela teria olhado duas vezes para ele.

Entretanto, todo o mundo era um príncipe na Rússia!

Quando ele esteve deixando o álbum de lado, ele achou um artigo na parte de trás que parecia ter sido desajeitadamente alinhavado e estava desintegrando em lugares sem o tratamento de cera. Sobrancelhas puxadas, ele leu o que conseguiu:

Bailarina famosa Morta por Milionário de petróleo rejeitado.

Sakura Haruno, uma colorida e bem conceituada cidadã de Nova Orléans, morreu na noite de sábado em sua casa quando Rock Lee, um primeiro filho da cidade, a apunhalou no tórax. Imediatamente depois, ele virou a lâmina nele, rasgando a própria garganta.

... de um passado amortalhado em mistério, Haruno subiu no rank de dançarinos profissionais, ganhando nacional reconhecimento como uma bailarina prima...

─Foi tão terrível. ─ uma testemunha disse na condição de anonimato devido ao álcool ilegal servido na festa. ─Ela ainda estava respirando quando ele torceu a faca no peito dela e lhe disse que sentisse isto por ele! Tinha sangue em todos os lugares, por toda parte nela. Eu pensei que desfaleceria.

Sasuke estava tremendo as mãos fechadas em punho ao lado do álbum. Ele encarou um espelho, e os olhos dele estavam mais vermelhos do que ele alguma vez os tenha visto.

Não somente tinha sido assassinada, o monstro tinha tido certeza de que ela... sofresse. Sasuke tinha sabido que ela tinha sido apunhalada a morte, tinha imaginado a dor dela mil vezes. Ele não poderia ter imaginado que ninguém teria agarrado aquela lâmina e teria torcido no frágil peito dela enquanto lhe dizia para sentir isso por ele.

E eu não posso nem mesmo matar o desgraçado miserável.

Atordoado, ele pegou uma das sua diminutas sapatilhas na mão dele, acariciando com o dedo polegar em cima da seda. A morte dela tinha sido horrorosa, sua vida após a morte terrível, mas ele podia fazer sua existência melhor.

Assim que ele se pusesse livre.

Até mesmo se ela não o quisesse como ele a queria, ela era boa e merecia mais, certamente mais bondade do que ele tinha lhe dado.

A resolução dele mudou, ele afastou o chinelo, então encabeçou para fora.

Quando ele alcançou a ponta cortante, ele agarrou o machado. Esta operação seria problemática com suas correntes, mas ele pensou que ele poderia adquirir bastante impulso para lançar uma batida limpa.

Isto era mais loucura? Não. Ele faria isto por ela. Então pelo que você está esperando?

Elevando o machado, ele considerou suas algemas.

Obstáculos.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 23**

─Talvez eu possa alcançar isto. ─ Sakura murmurou quando contemplou ao jornal. ─E talvez eu não possa. ─

No fim, decidiu que não valia a pena. Ela estava virando as costas para um possível jornal, e ela não se preocupou. Enquanto ela flutuava estrada abaixo, uma brisa plácida soprou e as estrelas estavam fora numa noite sem nuvens, e ela não podia deixar de sorrir sobre a noite de ontem.

Ela tinha decidido que ela ia dar para Sasuke a chave esta noite, porque ela acreditou que ele iria fazer o voto de nunca prejudicar os irmãos dele.

E aquele olhar nos olhos dele... Ela pensou ele queria um futuro verdadeiramente com ela, por mais impossível que isso pudesse parecer.

Da mesma maneira que ela queria mais com o vampiro fascinante dela.

Ele estaria no princípio bravo sobre a chave? Sem dúvida. Mas depois de uma raiva, ele logo acalmaria. E se seus irmãos foram apanhados em algum lugar, realmente não havia nenhuma outra opção...

Enquanto ela se aproximava do solar, ela espiou movimentos perto da caixa de ferramentas. Ela fechou o rosto ao ver Sasuke.

O que ele estava fazendo lá fora?

Ela piscou para focar. Porque parecia que estava segurando um machado pela parte cortante. O que diabos ele está fazendo? Por que ele iria

A resposta horrorosa amanheceu nela, o machado caiu.

Tudo começou a girar.

O som da batida ainda estava ecoando com o sangue jorrado... ele cambaleou silenciosamente. Silencioso, não queria me alertar com um grito, não queria que eu tropeçasse nele removendo a própria mão quietamente dentro do escuro.

 _Mère_ de Dieu. Mãe de deus. A energia dela chamejou e escureceu. Ele empurrou uma toalha à ferida. O pano branco estava vermelho e gotejando com sangue em segundos. Loucura... Uma tempestade ferveu em cima de sua cabeça. Isso é muito. Quando a chuva começou a cair, ela finalmente teve ar o bastante para gritar.

A cabeça dele virou para cima e o corpo grande dele balançou. Ele estava friccionando os dentes contra a dor, enquanto eles iam um ao encontro do outro.

─ Não fique chateada, koeri.─ ele grunhiu, os olhos dele extasiados na face dela. A expressão dele era desenhada em agonia, mas não pela própria dor dele. ─ Isso vai... regenerar.

Ela mal podia ouvi-lo acima do zumbido no ouvido dela. ─Mas... mas...

─ Eu fiz isto para nós.

─ Oh, Deus... ─ A dor que ele deve estar sofrendo!

A face dele estava molhada da tempestade crescente, os cabelos negros chicotearam em cima das bochechas dele. ─Você poderia... você acha que você poderia me ajudar com a outra?

─ Sasuke, não!

─ Você pode fazer isto, Sakura. Poupará dias... de tempo curativo. Eu tenho que conseguir essas malditas coisas... fora de mim.

─ Por quê?─ Ela começou a lamentar.

─ Este é o primeiro passo. Eu tomei uma decisão consciente. Você está olhando para mim... como eu estivesse completamente louco novamente. ─ Com a voz hesitando ele perguntou, ─Eu estou?

─ Eu... não é por isso que estou tão chateada!─ pétalas de Rosa rodaram ao redor do corpo dela. Os cabelos dela começaram a chicotear, porém não pelo aumento do vento.

─ Então por que você parece chateada para mim?─ Ele estreitou os olhos, percebendo que a reação dela era mais que de horror. ─O que está acontecendo com você? Com o céu?

Ela o contemplou, os olhos dela inundados em lágrimas. ─ Sasuke, entre comigo para que eu possa cuidar de você. Eu tenho que te contar algo. D'accord?─Um raio golpeou perto.

─ Não. Fale-me agora. ─ Até mesmo depois do que ele há pouco tinha feito, ele adquiriu aquele olhar teimoso na face dele.

─ _S'il te plait_. Por favor, só me deixe cuidar de você.

─Agora, Sakura!

─ Eu... eu estarei de volta. ─ Ela rapidamente teleportou ao estúdio dela. Fez três tentativas antes de conseguir pegar a chave. Quando ela voltou, o temor por ele se sentava frio e pesado dentro dela. ─Eu iria dar isto hoje à noite a você. ─ ela sussurrou, oferecendo a chave.

As sobrancelhas dele reuniram como se ele não pudesse compreender o que era. Então os olhos dele ficaram selvagens. Ele lançou a cabeça para trás, um rugido profano de fúria ecoou na noite.

Ela ofegou, energia fumegando fora dela.

─ O que é isso? Sakura, que porcaria é isso?

Ela focalizou na face dele, tentando impedir o mundo girar. ─Só me deixe ajudá-lo.

─ Não chegue perto de mim!

─ Sasuke, por favor, escute! Eu ia dar isto.

─ Mentira! Cesse suas mentiras!─ ele berrou.

Ela apertou os olhos fechados, abrindo uma só vez ela ouviu o chocalhar das correntes. Ele arremessou a algema no chão em frente a ela.

E então ela aprendeu o que realmente era a raiva.

Não entendo… o que eu acabei de aprender...

A fúria se infiltrou pelas veias dele, abafando a dor. Ela o tinha mantido aqui voluntariamente. Mentido sobre a chave. Uma e outra vez.

Não ela. Eu nunca queria que ela me traísse.

Ele podia se ouvir começando a falar, mas não registrava as palavras, só tinha esta raiva que ele tinha que soltar antes que o queimasse por dentro.

Como a chuva caiu mais dura, as faíscas que brilhavam nela cresceram mais intensas. Com cada palavra, empalidecia a face dela, a imagem dela chamejando até mais. Os lábios dela se separaram como se ela estivesse horrorizada, como se ela não o reconhecesse depois de tudo.

Ele a ouviu dizer vagamente: ─Você vai dizer algo de que vai se arrepender, algo que você nunca poderá voltar atrás...

E então ele deve ter dito.

─Oh. ─ ela murmurou, parecendo que a tinham golpeado. Lágrimas derramaram dos olhos dela. Logo antes dela desaparecer, ela sussurrou: ─Adeus, vampiro.

Em algum lugar fora na noite, ele a ouviu chorando mais forte. Um rugido em resposta de dor foi rasgado de seu peito.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 24**

Livre das correntes, Sasuke finalmente poderia riscar. Ele ignorou a palpitação de suas feridas e voltou à sua cabana profunda nos pântanos Estonianos.

Lá dentro, ele investigou ao redor. Eu estou alegre de que ela nunca verá isto.

Isso parecia exatamente como a casa de um louco, era o produto de uma mente desordenada. Escrituras esotéricas estavam cruelmente pintadas nas paredes, pertences se deitavam quebrados, destruídos em agitações incontáveis. Se espalhando no chão com livros com as páginas rasgadas e amassadas.

Folhas escuras cobriram as janelas a esmo. Crânios de demônios pendurados pregados em cima da porta. A mobília dele consistia em um sofá puído, uma mesa com uma cadeira e um colchão no chão. As únicas coisas organizadas eram as armas dele, e havia centenas delas.

Sobre a mesa estavam as notas que ele tinha mantido na busca pelos irmãos. Com a mão remanescente, ele as sacudiu. Da mesma maneira que esta cabana não se ajustava mais a Sasuke, estas notas também não.

Ele tinha rastreado os três no mundo inteiro, de Monte Oblak na Rússia a todo o caminho para Louisiana. Mas as notas já não faziam nenhum sentido para ele. Porque ele era diferente. Tudo o que Sasuke pode discernir das páginas era uma necessidade consumida de vingança.

Até mesmo isso estava extinto.

Ele se deitou de costas no colchão, mas não pôde dormir por horas. Raias vermelhas vívidas começaram a cortar para cima de seu braço enquanto sua mão começou a regenerar, a dor o estava castigando.

Ele tinha cortado a mão dele por ela. Por eles. Ele tinha estado orgulhoso por levar a dor. De chegar um passo mais perto de descobrir um modo para eles estarem juntos.

Ela o traiu, voluntariamente o manteve um brinquedo capturado. Por que tudo com que ele malditamente se preocupava e importava acabava o apunhalando pelas costas?

Ela tinha bancado o bobo, impedindo a mente dele de caçar. Ele tinha caminhado ao redor daquele mausoléu alto com a complacência dela. Encantado por todo movimento dela, ele tinha sido certo sobre o que realmente estava acontecendo...

Horas labutou antes de ele finalmente desmaiar

Em algum momento da noite, ele acordou levantando com um grito, embalando o braço, o corpo deslizando com suor. Ele tinha visto Sakura gritar em terror, apanhada em escuridão onde ele não podia localizá-la.

Ela não estava ali com ele como ela sempre tinha estado. ─Shh, _mon coeur_. Meu coração...─ ela o acalmava. ─Adeus, vampiro. ─ ela tinha dito ontem à noite.

As sobrancelhas dele se reuniram. Deixe de pensar nela!

Ela o tinha acalmado, o cercado com risadas. Ela tinha o desafiado a repensar no seu ódio cego. Você nunca mais vai vê-la novamente. Uma vez que a confiança dele estava perdida, ele não a teria de volta.

Ele estava desgostoso com ele mesmo. Até mesmo depois da traição dela, ele sentiu mais saudades da presença dela do que da mão dele.

O silêncio dentro de sua casa vazou em Sakura como um frio úmido, até que ela pensou que perderia a cabeça.

Justamente quando ela sabia que iria perder.

Durante os últimos três dias, ela tinha vagado nos corredores à toa, sozinha, um desesperado fantasma, cheia com o pesar. E sempre se perguntando onde Sasuke tinha ido, onde no mundo ele estaria naquele momento. Ele estava seguro? Curando? Ele estava bebendo de um copo ou de vítimas?

Ele está pensando em mim?

Ela não tinha sabido que era possível sentir tanta saudade assim.

Ele nunca voltaria, e ela não poderia fazer nada mais que... esperar. Esperar os anos passarem, esperando pela chegada de alguém, qualquer um.

Sakura estava desamparada, impotente para aliviar a própria miséria. Ela era tão lamentável quanto ele tinha acusado aquela noite.

Com um suspiro, ela deixou a casa na chuva pingando, empenhada em pegar o jornal. Tendo muito tempo desde que tinha lido os que ele tinha juntado, ela ansiou por algo que levasse a mente dela para longe daquilo.

Ela não tinha outra escapatória. Ela não podia se aliviar com um bom amigo ou trocar de cenário. Ela não podia beber. Não havia nenhum espetáculo de televisão ou bom livro para absorvê-la.

Mais uma vez as linhas da propriedade, ela afundou as esperanças. Lágrimas começaram a cair pelo jornal que estava fora do alcance dela.

Eu estou na calçada, chorando por um jornal. Este era o baixo ponto da vida após a morte dela. Ela estava tão fraca e patética como Sasuke a tinha julgado com suas loucas palavras gritando.

A próxima coisa que ela soube, era que estava gemendo. ─Woowooo.

Para o inferno com isto. Ela não lastimaria como um... um fantasma maldito!

A tristeza dela ferveu enfurecendo. Ela recusou sentir culpa pelo que ela tinha feito. Ela tinha estado tentando proteger a ele a aos irmãos. Por anos eles tinham querido salvar Sasuke. Ele foi quem tirou a mão dele fora sem nem mencionar seus planos para ela!

Com a nova raiva veio a realização. Ela tinha pensado de fato que ela precisava de um homem para resgatá-la? Para salvá-la dessa maldição de vida após a morte? Iria ela esperar para sempre pelo retorno dele, como tinha feito Tsunade pelo o pai desprezível de Sakura?

Sasuke me chamou de lastimosa e ele tinha razão!

Quanto ela tinha mudado. Em vida, ela tinha sido sempre corajosa, levando o destino dela nas próprias mãos. Depois daquele ano de burlesca, Sakura tinha contado para todo o mundo do clube:

─Eu quero ser uma bailarina. ─ e eles tinham rido.

─Talvez você possa fazer um pulo de burlesca para vaudeville. ─ eles tinham dito. ─Há alguns que fizeram aquela subida.

Mas dançarina burlesca para bailarina era supostamente uma linha intransitável. Que era o que Sakura tinha feito.

Como eu vou do ponto A para o ponto B? Ela tinha pensado, hora depois de hora, dia depois de dia. Ela tinha imaginado, e, entretanto tinha levado anos, mas ela tinha conseguido.

Sakura tinha dançado seu caminho de Quarter para a fama mundial!

Eu quero ser a velha eu! Ela tinha que fazer algo. Pense... pense.

Mas nos últimos oitenta anos, ela não tinha sido capaz de propor qualquer modo para alterar a existência dela.

Espera... Sakura possuía duas coisas que ela nunca teve antes. Uma era a ferramenta. O telefone de Naruto. A outra era o conhecimento de que pelo menos uma pessoa na terra tinha podido ouvi-la.

E se outra pessoa pudesse? Alguém como Sasuke, alguém do Lore? Se havia uma coisa que Sakura tinha aprendido sobre esse Lore, era que suas suposições não eram nem por cima um retrato da realidade.

Havia as bruxas, eles tinham dito algumas com habilidade extraordinárias como aquela Chio. Talvez as bruxas possam ouvir fantasmas?

E talvez porcos possam voar.

Ela fez uma cara feia para si mesma. Por que ela estava ridicularizando sua ideia ousada?

Porque ela não era a velha Sakura que apreciava desafios. Ela supôs que ser sem corpo fazia isso com os espíritos. Afinal de contas, ela não podia lembrar-se de contos com fantasmas merecedores de guardar. Quantas histórias recontaram as indagações de fantasmas intrépidos?

Mas o que tenho eu para perder? Ela deu uma risada. Meu tempo precioso?

E se esta Chio fosse poderosa o bastante para fazer Sakura... encarnar? Sakura tinha que achar o número dela.

Mas como?

Ela flutuou pelos enroscados jardins para a pequena folly triste, revirando isto na cabeça. Como? Como?

Naruto tinha usado os serviços dela faria sentido que o número dela ainda estivesse no telefone dele! Num instante, ela teleportou de volta ao estúdio dela e elevou o telefone em frente à face dela.

Quando a chuva lá fora se enfraqueceu e a noite clareou para emparelhar a mudança dela de humor, ela se lembrou, não fique muito excitada. Até mesmo se ela pudesse imaginar como operar o telefone, a telecinesi para trabalhar ia ser complicada e cansativa.

Seguramente eu posso entender isto! Em 1927, telefonar tinha sido difícil, hoje, não era. Além disso, um telefone não era um objeto totalmente alienado para ela. Ela tinha visto os irmãos usando os deles, apertando botões sem até mesmo olhar. E ela lera as revisões no jornal para todos o mais novos produtos, aprendendo sobre as características deles.

Ela piscou à tela. Sim, ela sabia bastante para reconhecer um gráfico de bateria.

Este aqui era um bravo vermelho.

Merde! Não, não, não perca poder. Não ainda! Manipular pequenos toques para discar não era fácil, muito menos, enquanto se está apavorada. Sobrancelhas franzidas em concentração, ela se concentrou na tecla ─ rolar ─ até que ela alcançou a agenda de endereços. Dentro disto estavam cartões de visita que se pareciam cartões de papel atuais que tinham sido de alguma maneira copiados no telefone. Procurando debaixo de B, ela achou:

 _A Casa de Bruxas_

 _Est. 937_

 _Maldiçoes de primeira classe, encantos, Feitiços, e Poções_

 _Nós não somos barateadas!_

 _ph: (504) WitCHES_

 _info_

 _Sócio LBBB_

Engolindo, ela selecionou o cartão e apertou o botão verde ─ chamar ─.

Mon Dieu, nós estamos tocando! O telefone fez uma barulhenta buzina. Espere bateria.

Dois toques. Ninguém estava lá? Tocando, tocando. Era mais que cinco horas. Negócios provavelmente também fechavam no Lore.

O quadro de bateria vermelho tinha começado a piscar. Quando ela estava a ponto de desligar para economizar bateria, uma mulher respondeu em um tom arrepiado. ─Hellooooo, Ba.

O queixo de Sakura caiu. Isso funcionou? Eu fiz uma ligação? Quem é Ba?

No fundo, soou como se uma dúzia de mulheres estivessem cantando, uivando embriagadamente as altas notas. Primeiro elas resmungaram, ─Duh, duh, duh, duh, duh...─ então elas gritariam. ─Everlastin' love!

─Alô? Alô? Isso é um trote?─ a mulher disse, soando normal agora. ─ Porque me deixa te falar uma coisa, você discou para o covil errado. Eu posso convencer seu dedo de discar a fazer residência onde o sol não bate. Entendeu-me?

Tomando cuidado com o vento, Sakura implorou silenciosamente, Por favor, possa me ouvir! então disse: ─Não é trote Ba. Eu posso falar com a Senhorita Chio? Meu nome é...

A bruxa segurou o telefone fora e convocou, ─Ei, alguém aqui fala com vozes do além?

Os olhos de Sakura arregalaram. Meu Deus, eu amo o Lore!

Atrás no telefone, a bruxa chorou: ─Eu estou brincando! Eu sou Chio. Ei, como seu espírito continua pegando linhas telefônicas? É porque você é toda eletrificada e tudo mais, certo?

Sakura mal podia mover os lábios dela. ─Eu, um, eletricamente?─ ela repetiu abobada.

─Eu continuo contando para todo o mundo nossas conversações não são privada. Espera ai, eu tenho que fazer uma coisa. ─ Ela segurou o telefone fora novamente. ─Ei,Mia! Primeiramente, deixe de espiar meus cartões de frigging. Secundo, adquira seus próprio charutos. E C, olha isso eu tenho um fantasma na linha, e ela está vindo pela linha telefônica para nos ver agora mesmo.

─Ahhhhhhhhhhh!─ uma mulher gritou. Sakura ouviu passos correndo, então uma porta batida.

Chio riu. ─mia não fica assustada com basiliscos ou longas centopéias de vinte pés, mas fantasmas a deixam louca. Nós simplesmente fizemos uma das valquírias mais temidas da terra correr pela vida dela. Clássico.

A música cresceu mais alta a única lírica era a palavra tequila.

Doce pandemônio. Sakura quis tanto estar lá que doía. O telefone buzinou novamente.

─Então qual é seu nome, espírito?

─ Sakura. Sakura Haruno.

─Oh, homem! Eu ouvi falar de você! Dançarina, certo? Dos velhos tempos? Você se recusou a ser levada e sacudida pelo tempo. Nós a estudamos em minhas aulas de Feministas Locais 205.

Pessoas de verdade me estudam?

Em um tom de repreensão, a adicionou; ─O qual é, Sakura, eu poderia ter passado se você tivesse ligado dois anos atrás. Assim o que quer comigo?

Isto é tão estranho! ─Eu preciso, um, eu seria muito grata de ser corpórea, e achei que você talvez pudesse ser capaz de me ajudar.

─Você tem algum dinheiro?─ Chio perguntou o tom dela ficando astuto imediatamente. ─Eu não faço de graça.

─Eu tenho uma gaveta cheia de joias antigas.─ O telefone estava buzinando mais insistentemente!

─Meh. Uma das minhas garotas estará fora de noite durante uma semana, e eu estou chutando traseiros por 5 cartões.

─Há mais de cinquenta diamantes! Só um tem 4 quilates. Você pode ter todos deles.

─Nós estamos nos pondo mais mornos, espírito.

Beeeeeep. ─Na caixa forte há ações de antes de eu... morrer. Elas valiam vinte ou trinta mil dólares oitenta anos atrás. Eles devem valer uma fortuna hoje, desde que as companhias, ainda estejam em negócio.

─Quais companhias?─ Esta Chio não era certamente nenhuma tola quando se tratava de dinheiro.

─Um, da 'Máquinas Empresariais Elétricas e Internacionais Gerais'. Eu penso que é chamado só IBM hoje. ─

─Certo, eu tenho o símbolo do dólar desenhado em meus olhos esbugalhados. Eu estou nessa. Bata no espelho mais próximo a você enquanto eu estou no telefone.

Chio precisaria dos espelhos para os feitiços dela? O coração de Sakura caiu. ─Mas eles estão todos quebrados.

─Não importa. Só precisa de uma lasca. ─ Sakura bateu com submissão, e Chio disse: ─E eu vou... ter isso. Tudo bem, quando uma bruxa maravilhosa escalar para fora de seu espelho, não solte os fantasmas em mim. ─

Escalar fora do meu espelho? ─Oh, eu a asseguro.

O telefone estava emitindo um tom longo, irrompível agora!

─Por favor, depressa, Senhorita Chio!

─Ei, só me chame Chio.─ Em um tom sombrio fingido, ela suspirou, ─E eu a chamarei... Amiga Espírito. ─

Estupidamente sorridente Sakura virou fora o telefone e o lançou à cama. Ela estava tonta, ela estava... esperançosa.

Ela começou a andar antecipando a chegada de Chio, Chio. Com os cantos, músicas e cartões, essas mulheres eram como os bons viventes que ela tinha adorado. E uma estava vindo a visitar!

A vida era repentinamente nova e diferente e cheia de promessa.

Não podia ser assim tão fácil. Mas, e se, e se, e se?


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 25**

Horas depois que ele tinha chegado, Sasuke apertou a cabeça, lutando pelo controle dos pensamentos. Este frenéticos e sobrecarregado ajuntamento estava levando a destruição com ele. Se o Caído reagia mal a movimentos rápidos e barulhos altos, então ele há pouco tinha tropeçado sobre um tipo especial de inferno.

Volte pra ela...

Ele só queria achar um jeito para lhe contar o que ele estava pensando. Falar-lhe que se ele pudesse levar de volta suas palavras, ele faria.

Bem quando Sasuke estava a ponto de riscar a Elancourt, ele viu Tarut. Todos os dois metros e meio dele. O grosseiro demônio estava se sobressaindo em cima de uma área aglomerada com outras espécies de demônios, acompanhados pela sua gangue de Espadachins da Kapsliga. Todos sem camisa com uma faixa de couro larga atravessada no tórax. Sasuke uma vez orgulhosamente tinha usado o mesmo.

Os olhos dele estreitaram quando uma neblina de fumaça apareceu de repente na mesma área. Um grupo de sete demônios saíram dali, os Woede entre eles. Sasuke tinha ouvido que eles tinham perdido suas habilidade de riscar de alguma maneira. Rk, o fugitivo infame, deve os ter teleportado. Nesse momento Rk abriu a boca, chupando a fumaça para dentro novamente.

Tarut e os Woede, todos os três alvos aqui para serem tomados e mais fácil que o normal. Quando Sasuke encontrasse os Woede, eles não bateriam no seu estado de raiva completamente, não sem arriscar a vida de Sasuke e a informação que ele segurava.. Demônios de raiva em estado demoníaco completo são inacreditavelmente poderosos, mas um pouco descuidados.

E Tarut? Sasuke já não tinha que preocupar-se sobre ser arranhado por ele.

Shun e Jin não apertaram antebraços com Tarut cumprimentando-o. Ao invés disso, as mãos deles permaneceram perto dos cabos das espadas. Então Sasuke viu endurecer, os olhos dele estreitando em Tarut como se em realização. Ele Arrastou Shun para o lado, gesticulando acaloradamente, enquanto Shun fazia uma carranca na direção de Tarut.

Assim os demônios souberam que eles estavam caçando o mesmo alvo, Tarut que queria matar Sasuke e os Woede querendo mantê-lo vivo, pelo menos durante um tempo...

Sasuke enrijeceu por atacar, suas presas cresceram afiando-se.

Foi exatamente quando ele ouviu a risada de Sakura.

─Você teve que conjurar essa última garrafa de vinho?─ Liadisse debaixo da respiração dela, mas Sakura ainda a ouviu, mesmo com todo barulho da multidão e sua própria risada deliciada.

Fogo. Criaturas místicas. Festança.

Ela estava no céu! Pela primeira vez em oitenta anos, Sakura estava livre de Elancourt!

E, sim, ela estava agitada. O merlot sempre tinha tido sabor tão primoroso?

Agora camadas de som se enredaram com camadas de sensação: o sussurro constante de folhas em baixo de suas novas botas de couro. O cheiro de jasmim noite florescente e gardênias gastas. Uma banda afinava instrumentos no fundo. A proximidade deliciosa do vestido novo dela.

Quando perguntou o que ela queria usar, Sakura tinha respondido. ─Qualquer coisa menos este pelo amor de Deus, vestido de festa de cetim negro. Algo com cor! Algo curto e realmente sensual.

Chiotinha conjurado um escarlate ─vestido colado─ para Sakura. O artigo de vestuário sem vergonha era sem costas e mais curto que qualquer coisa que ela alguma vez tinha usado.

Dificilmente o símbolo de lamentável!

As feridas de Sakura por causa das palavras de Sasuke o diminuíam a cada segundo porque ela não era lamentável. Novamente ela tinha assumido o controle de seu destino.

Por Deus, isso foi rápido. Eu estou como a velha Sakura. A que lançaria os dados e riria em frente ao destino. Ela ia ser morta e ela não dava a mínima para isso!

─Eu tive que fazer as garrafas.─ Chiomurmurou em resposta. ─Você viu ela estava se apavorando.

No princípio a mudança a subjugou. De repente empurrada em um mundo de percepção, Sakura tinha levantado no estúdio dela, olhos arregalados e lutando para ajustar à arremetida de sentir.

O peso de seu corpo tinha apertado abruptamente abaixo nos pés dela, contra um chão que era impossivelmente rígido.

O cabelo dela tinha puxado pesadamente ao longo de suas costas, e calafrios tinham passado em cima de toda polegada da pele dela.

Não tinha parecido a Sakura que só ela foi mudada, mas que o mundo inteiro foi alterado, como se ela estivesse vivendo em uma bolha escura. O novo ego corpóreo dela tinha estado tremendo com a sensação, atordoado com isto. Ela tinha batido levemente a face dela em surpresa e sussurrado:

─Talvez esta não fosse uma boa idéia.

Chiotinha chamado o que ela estava sentindo de hipersensibilidade e disse a ela que tinha passado pelo mesmo não muito tempo atrás. Melhoraria...

─E nós nunca teríamos conseguido que ela escalasse pelo espelho caso contrário.─ Chioadicionou. ─Era como tentar molhar um gato em ácido.

Mulheres com caixas pequenas firmadas em gargantilhas passaram andando.

─O que elas estão usando?─ Sakura perguntou, um tom muito alto pelo olhar no rosto de Chio. Cada caixa tinha decorações individuais ou declarações pintadas.

─Moduladores de voz. As Sereias estão sendo corteses.─ Chioexplicou. ─Se elas cantarem, elas poderiam cativar todos os machos sem par daqui. Não muito esportivo.

Em uma caixa se lia: ─Sim, você é bem vindo.─ Outra lia: ─Boom! eu peguei seu namorado.─ Sakura riu com delícia. Sereias! É claro!

Um grupo de mulheres passou, usando nada mais que saias de gauzy. Os tóraxs estavam nus com exceção da pintura de corpo estilizada em designes complicados.

─Velhinhas. ─ Liamurmurou. ─Os dendrophiles.

─Os dendro o que?─ Sakura disse.

─Árvores do amor, as árvore ninfas.

A obviamente líder disse:

─Bem, se não é a doida varrida Liae a corta feitiços.

─Bem, se não são as prostitutas.─ Liarespondeu calmamente. ─Oh, eu sinto muito, ninfetas, aqui não é a orgia, é na estrada abaixo.

─Li, toda festa é uma orgia esperando para acontecer.

Liaabriu a boca, então fechou, arrastando Sakura e Chiolonge. ─Bem, você não pode discutir com a razão, pode?

E ninfas!

Quase imediatamente, a excitação de Sakura foi tingida por um puxão de decepção. Itachi tinha dito que ninfas estariam em abundância. Estas radiantes e adoráveis mulheres lhe lembraram que Sasuke poderia ter a uma delas como sua noiva.

Afortunadamente, havia machos deslumbrantes também, e logo Sakura, Liae Chioestavam rodeadas por um monte. Eles eram todo enormes. Um par era até mais alto que Sasuke.

Sakura se sentia enfezada, mas eles pareciam estar fazendo toda uma tentativa para não a assustar, especialmente desde que Liaa tinha apresentado como ─ Sakura, a mortal.─ Sakura sorriu cumprimentando, enquanto investigava furtivamente ao redor deles por uma rápida olhada em um vampiro.

─Estes são Uilleam e Munro. ─ Liadisse, indicando um par de gêmeos escoceses que eram assanhadamente bonitos.─Nós só os chamamos Quente e mais Quente, ou será mais Quente e Quente?─ Ela encolheu os ombros. ─Eles são Lykae. E aqui estão os demônios Cade e Rydstrom, também irmãos, aqueles sobre quem eu te falei.

─Prazer em conhecê-la, querida. ─ Cade disse. Mas ele parecia preocupado, absorto que raspava a barba loira em cima da linha de sua mandíbula.

─É um prazer, Sakura.─ Rydstrom lhe deu um sorriso que não alcançou os olhos notavelmente verdes dele totalmente.

As características dos irmãos eram tão semelhantes e ao mesmo tempo suas características gerais eram muito diferentes. O porte dele e até mesmo os sotaques diferiram. Ela poderia ouvir o colonial britânico neles, mas Rydstrom soou mais da classe alta.

Rydstrom virou para Lia.

─Eu tenho te procurado, Valquíria.

─Oh, por quê? Você achou aquele que o busca em sono?

─De fato...─ Rydstrom levou o braço superior dela e a guiou para lado.

─Ajuda, ajuda!─ Liachorou em cima do ombro dela. ─Eu estou sendo encantada por um demônio!─ Quando Sakura começou a segui-la como ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa, Liadeclamou. ─Na verdade, não estou.

─Bowen está aqui!─ Chiodisse. Ele tinha parecido estar seguindo um cheiro. Quando ele avistou Chio, ele buscou por ela, apertando-a nos braços dele.

Depois de receber um profundo e faminto beijo que fez Sakura se abanar, Chioo apresentou. Ele sorriu para Sakura, então fez cara feia para Cade que devolveu o olhar. Interessante.

Os músicos que ela tinha ouvido mais cedo começaram a tocar uma balada melódica com uma batida pesada que, é claro, Sakura não reconheceu. Mas a canção inundou-a. Ela podia sentir a percussão na barriga e pela primeira vez em oito décadas ela precisou dançar.

─Vá em frente e dance, Sakura. ─ Chiodisse. ─Nós esperaremos bem aqui. Só não vá muito longe.

Sakura acenou com a cabeça, felizmente. No fogo, a música a comandou e ela obedeceu. Com cada segundo ela se acostumava mais ao corpo dela, recordando como ela poderia persuadi-lo para se mover, planar...

Tudo se sentia como em sonho. Parecia uma noite de mágica.

Logo, ela sentiu que ela estava sendo assistida. Quando ela girou, ela espiou ardendo na escuridão,olhos vermelhos, a seguindo em cada movimento.

Sasuke. Como um leão espiando uma corça.

Isso deve ser uma alucinação.

Ela não pode ser real. Sasuke não podia processar isto. Ele tinha querido ir para ela aquela noite. Durante a última semana, ele tinha estado doído por poder tocá-la.

Agora, como um oferecimento, ela estava aqui para ele. Em carne e osso, tão viva. De alguma maneira ela não era mais um fantasma, não mais preto e branco. As bochechas dela estavam rosadas, os lábios tão vermelhos quanto seu vestido curto.

Como esta mudança poderia ter acontecido?

Ela parecia uma pagã dançando pelo fogo com seu cabelo selvagem flutuando. O modo como o corpo dela virava e balançava era decadente, mau:

─Tantsija.─ Sasuke murmurou.

Como sempre, quando ela moveu, ele ficou hipnotizado. Mas agora em vez de meramente acalmar a mente dele, ela dançando fez o corpo dele se sentir esticado, como um arame. Ela era bonita como fantasma. Assim, ela não tinha comparação.

Ele poderia de fato tomar aquele beijo pelo qual ele tinha queimado, poderia tocar os seios cheios... Não, ele não poderia, ela certamente o odiava agora.

Até mesmo com a distância, ele podia ouvir o coração dela bombeando com excitação o que significava que ela poderia sangrar. Que significou que ele poderia feri-la. Ou matá-la.

Ele tinha fantasiado sobre chupar seu pescoço. Eu seria capaz de parar uma vez que eu tenha começado?

A facilidade com que ele tinha sentido com ela, porque ele não podia prejudicá-la, desapareceu, substituído por medo.

E agora os inimigos dele poderiam mirá-la. Tarut tinha escapado dele momentos atrás. Sasuke soltou uma vil maldição quando o braço dele começou a doer debaixo da bandagem. Porque seu sonho mais fervente acabou de se materializar. O que ele mais desejou estava dançando bem na frente dele.

Você tem que ter um sonho para perdê-lo...

Ainda que seu próprio coração continuasse descansando morto em seu tórax. Nenhuma respiração começou a ampliar em seus pulmões. Embora Sasuke a estivesse vendo em carne, o sangramento dele ainda não foi ativado. A decepção cresceu dentro dele.

Vire suas costas e parta.

Justo quando estava a ponto de riscar, alguém gritou:

─Briga!


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 26**

O tumulto começou em segundos.

A briga esparramou como um fogo selvagem em grama tostada. Seres começaram a mudar, olhos mudando de cor, comportamentos se alterando totalmente, armas aparecendo, aparentemente de nenhuma parte.

As ninfas delicadas tinham escondido punhais de alguma maneira em baixo daquelas saias e os brandiam com gritos de batalha. Ao longe, ela viu Cade e Rydstrom brandindo espadas de lâmina larga. As Sereias mexeram em algo nas caixas de voz que lhes permitiram despachar gritos agudos concentrados, derrubando os inimigos ao chão com orelhas sangrando.

Sakura pegou a visão de Chio e Bowen que aceleraram a ela.

─Fique lá!─ Chio gritou.

─Oui.─ ela disse fracamente. Ela estava muito chocada para se mover.

Entretanto Chio foi atingida por um cotovelo perdido, enviando-a voando. Bowen ficou selvagem, começando a virar sua forma de lobisomem. Sakura ofegou. Horrorizada. Ela estava alegre que ela fosse esquecida pelo Lykae até que a multidão frenética a engolfou.

Como ela pensou que poderia lidar com isto? Uma acidental espetada de um cotovelo não mataria a imortal Chio, mas Sakura poderia não sobreviver a isto. Isto era como ela seria morta? Tão logo?

Ela tentou abaixar e correr mas continuava sendo arrastada de volta pela corrente de seres. Cada onda a empurrava para mais perto do fogo. A banda tocava, parecendo tão inconsciente quanto o Titanic.

Então ela o viu.

Ele era difícil de perder enquanto ele a buscava por, sobressaindo-se sobre os outros. Ele estava usando óculos de sol, mas ela sabia que os olhos dele estavam fixos nela.

Sem jamais se virar, ele derrubou qualquer ser no caminho para ela. Ela nunca tinha visto ninguém que poderia lutar como ele, tão metódico, mas meticuloso e tão treinado. As presas eram navalhas afiadas, o pescoço e tórax com os músculos puxando.

Se os guerreiros lutassem de volta, ele torcia pescoços e batia com o dorso da mão, lhes enviando voando. Obrigada Deus, sua mão tinha regenerado.

Um punho o golpeou na face com força esmagadora. O óculos de sol saíram voando, mas ele nem mesmo fez uma pausa de sua perseguição.

Feroz, imortal, com o cabelo negro que batendo no rosto. Ela sentia uma onda intempestiva de orgulho, que um macho como ele estivesse vindo para ela.

Ele me quer. Essas íris ardentes, cheias de sangue estavam presas nela. Ele estava olhando para ela como se ela fosse dele, só dele. Ele tinha falado de ter novos instintos de vampiro, como instintos animais. Não havia nenhum erro do que os olhos dele diziam...

Qualquer um que o mantesse longe do que era dele, morreria

Sasuke não pôde arriscar se riscar até ela. Ela era um alvo móvel na rixa. Não posso tirar meus olhos dela durante nem um segundo. Correndo mais rapidamente, lutando mais duro.

Ele tropeçou de repente, sentindo como se uma mina tivesse explodido embaixo dos pés dele. Se corrigindo, ele buscou mais uma vez por ela.

Outra explosão, ele tropeçou para frente, perdendo o sinal dela por um momento. O que diabos está acontecendo? Os lábios dele se separaram enquanto ele compreendia. A estrondosa bomba explodindo novamente e novamente.

Sakura... é ela.

Um ritmo para o boom ecoando sua... batida de coração. Sasuke estava ouvindo a batida de seu coração pela primeira vez em trezentos anos.

Minha! Até mesmo como ocorria, Sasuke sentia um triunfo selvagem. Os pulmões dele começaram a se expandir, despertando. Ela o estava devolvendo a vida. Somente cinco metros longe dela, mais um obstáculo.

O corpo dele foi agarrado ao chão com a força de um trem de carga. Mãos fortes o agarraram, puxando-o pelos pés. Dois demônios o tinham. Sakura estava assistindo boquiaberta. Segura por agora.

Fraco... não os podendo sacudir longe. Vulnerável durante segundos preciosos enquanto ele transitiva. Não podia se libertar.

─Um olhos vermelhos caído em Nova Orléans. ─ Cadeon o construtor de reinos disse, enquanto parava em frente a Sasuke. ─Você foi o que drenou o feiticeiro?

O tórax de Sasuke levantou enquanto ele chupava ar. Com cada respiração,sua força voltava e aumentava. Poder como ele nunca tinha imaginado começou a estourar ao longo do corpo dele. ─Seja mais específico, Cadeon. ─ ele zombou. ─Foram vários.

─Nós o temos o procurado, vampiro. ─ os olhos do demônio viraram negros, completamente, e os chifres aumentaram e se endireitaram com ameaça. Mas ele não bateria em um estado de raiva completamente.

Sasuke ouviu Sakura murmurar:

─Mère de Dieu. Mãe de Deus.─ E Cadeon nem mesmo estava perto de um torneamento cheio. Normalmente quando a pessoa via esta visão endiabrada, a pessoa estava a ponto de morrer. Ainda que Sasuke estivesse finalmente percebendo a respiração dele e o coração que estava trovejando com prontidão...

Ele arremessou os braços para fora, afastando-o. Então, se lançou a Cadeon. Ele fixou as mãos ao redor da garganta do demônio, apertando com toda sua recente força de sangrado.

O poder rugiu pelas veias de Sasuke. O vermelho cobriu sua visão. A necessidade de beber e matar era inegável. Não existia nenhuma volta da sede de sangue, seus irmãos estavam errados. Ele tinha sido mal, ele sempre seria. Ele abateu Cadeon ao chão, o aturdindo.

Sasuke poderia cheirar o sangue do demônio, poderia ouvir o coração dele. Mais poder, aqui para tomar. O instinto o empurrou a testa de Cadeon, empurrando sua cabeça para trás, descobrindo seu pescoço.

A pele de Cadeon começou a escurecer em um fundo vermelho. Suas presas cresceram. O demônio estava finalmente se transformando, mas era muito tarde...

─ Sasuke, não faça.

Ele olhou até encontrar o olhar arregalado de Sakura. Sasuke sabia exatamente como ele parecia a ela, com suas presas gotejando, os olhos ardendo e frenéticos, enquanto ele almejava sangue.

─Agora você sabe o que eu sou.─ Ele abaixou a boca para terminar aquilo.

─Agora eu sei o que você era. Sasuke, por favor me leve para casa.

A necessidade de proteger. Ele hesitou junto ao pescoço do demônio. Mais forte que a necessidade de matar.

Se você me visse com sede de sangue, você me acharia um monstro.

Sasuke não tinha exagerado. Se Sakura não o conhecesse, estaria terrificada. Mas ela o conhecia, e reconheceu que ele tinha se contido por ela.

Aqui estava Sasuke em seu estado mais ameaçador e tudo o que ela sentia por ele era orgulho e ternura.

De repente Cade levou vantagem, batendo a cabeça dele contra Sasuke tão duro que seu crânio tinha que estar cantando.

Então os outros dois demônios estavam atrás, o atacando imediatamente...

Sem a telecinesia dela, ela era impotente para os parar. Outros na multidão tinham cessado suas próprias lutas para assistir a este estrondo. Eles estavam chocados que o vampiro caído não estivesse bebendo e que a raiva do demônio não o houvesse transformado completamente.

Enquanto Rydstrom e mais quatro machos parecendo ásperos rodeavam a briga, ele lhe perguntou: ─Você conhece esse vampiro?─ De repente, os outros com ele tiveram um ar sinistro, os olhos deles se tornando negro.

Quando eles avançaram, Sakura engoliu.

─Eu... só socialmente.

─Você é a Noiva dele , não é?

Eu sou a Noiva dele? Sussurros soaram ao redor dela, seres a examinaram com interesse novo. Por quê?

Ela se retirou alguns passos, e quando a tripulação de Rydstrom continuou atrás dela, ela se virou para Sasuke. Ele ainda estava lutando com todos os três atacantes.

─ Sasuke!─ ela gritou.

Ele estava em frente a ela em um momento,os braço para trás empurrando-a para ele. Seu corpo era uma massa aquecida de músculo, seus ombros largos subindo e descendo com respirações.

Respirações?

Ela pôs sua orelha contra as costas dele. O coração estava batendo. Eu o sangrei!

─Uma responsabilidade nova, Uchiha?─ Cade perguntou, esfregando seu antebraço em cima de sua face ensaguentada. ─Nos apresente sua noiva, então.

─Se você pensa em machucá-la,─ Sasuke grunhiu ─então você convida o seu próprio fim.─ Ele agarrou o braço dela, a puxando para seu lado.

Sakura engoliu, quando algumas das mulheres deram olhares simpatizantes a ela. O que elas sabem que eu não sei? O que ele fará a mim?

Este era um assassino imortal que tinha se negado a matar. Negado por causa dela. Ela poderia ver uma feroz e possessiva luz nos olhos dele, junto com uma raiva profunda, como se não matando esses demônios tivessem levado algo dele.

Ninguém quis desafiá-lo, era um vampiro protegendo sua noiva. Ele encaixou sua mão na parte de trás do seu pescoço numa demonstração de posse para todo mundo ver.

─Meu... E eu protejo o que é meu.

Então... eles desapareceram.


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 28**

Quando Sasuke os riscou para o quarto deles em Elancourt, ele não disse uma palavra, só ficava encarando-a. Raiva mesclava com desejo em sua expressão, ambos tão intensos que ela tremeu alternadamente com medo e necessidade.

Ele a libertou, espiando ao redor dela, o olhar dele varrendo de cima a baixo o corpo dela. Ela virou também, até que eles estavam rodeando um ao outro.

─Como você veio a ficar assim?

─Eu tenho meios, Sasuke. Talvez eu não seja tão sem amigos e lamentável quanto você pensou.

Ele deu uma risada amarga.

─Piedade é a última coisa que eu estou sentindo por você, koeri.

─O que você está planejando fazer comigo?─ ela perguntou.

─Você está perto de ver.─ Sua voz baixa caiu sobre ela.

Ela podia jurar que podia sentir seu coração retumbando.

Eles continuaram se rodeando, quase como em uma dança. Os longamente dormentes sentidos dela já estavam chamejando de vida, e com cada segundo, ela era despertada mais profundamente. ─Por que estavam algumas da mulheres se referindo a mim com condolência?

─Eles acham que eles sabem o que está a ponto de acontecer a você. Você é a Noiva de um vampiro caído que se negou a matar.

Coisas estavam entrando na mente dele que ela não podia entender. Tudo o que ela soube com certeza, era que ele era mais animalesco que qualquer homem que ela alguma vez houvesse conhecido.

─O que eles acham que vai acontecer?─ Ela acreditava que Sasuke nunca a feriria intencionalmente. Mas ele a alarmou. Ele era imensuravelmente forte, e seu novo corpo tão vulnerável.

─Que eu a lançarei ao chão e me empurrarei dentro de suas pernas, tomando seu pescoço em um frenesi.─ Ele soou como se a idéia o excitasse. Sem avisar, ele agarrou os braços dela, a arrastando para seu corpo.

─Me solte, Sasuke!─ Ela podia sentir a ereção dele crescendo, apertando contra a barriga dela. ─O que é que você vai fazer?

─Eu vou reivindicar minha Noiva. Você foi dada a mim somente a mim! Era você que eu queria.─ Ele prendeu sua mão no cabelo dela, puxando sua cabeça para o lado, olhos rebitaram ao pescoço dela, ele esfregou a língua na sua presa, então falou: ─ Eu posso ver seu lindo pulso.

Abafando um grito, ela disse:

─Você está me machucando, Sasuke.─ Tente soar calma. Ela sabia intuitivamente que ela tinha uma chance nisso uma chance com ele. Ela acreditava que ele jamais iria se perdoar se a prejudicasse.

─Você pretende me punir por causa da chave? Ou você está perdendo o controle novamente?

Ainda encarando o pescoço dela, ele uniu as sobrancelhas.

─Machucar você?─ Quando ela estava tentando tirar a mão dele do cabelo dela, ele soltou. ─Nunca a machucaria.─ Mesmo quando ele estava dizendo isto, a outra mão dele estava agarrando o braço dela. ─Eu estava errado sobre a chave. Tenho arrependimento pelas minhas palavras.

E simples assim, com duas simples palavras e inconfundíveis sentimentos, a raiva dela encolheu. ─Se você quer mais comigo, então não proceda assim, quando você está enfurecido e fresco de uma briga.─ Ela torceu o braço dela do punho dele. ─Não machuque o corpo que eu acabei de ganhar.

Ele inspirou profundamente, lutando claramente para assumir o comando de si próprio ─Se eu puder... puder adquirir o controle agora. ─sua cabeça empurrou para o lado e voltou─Você me perdoará por perder a cabeça pela chave. Diga!

─Sim, se você puder fazer isso por nós. ─ Sakura ousou alcançar acima e acariciar a parte com os dedos ao longo de seu maxilar. Ela experimentou uma sacudida de surpresa, essa era a primeira vez que a pele deles se tocavam.

E este vampiro, tão brutal e violento para outros, apoiou sua bonita face no toque dela. Ela colocou sua outra mão em cima de seu trovejante coração. ─ Sasuke _, je crois en toi._ Eu acredito em você. Vá para o folly.

Quando ele hesitou, ela disse: ─Eu prometo que estarei bem aqui quando você voltar.

Ele lhe deu um aceno, antes de desaparecer.

De volta a nebulosa baía pantanosa, espiando o caminho familiar. Sua mente estava em tumulto.

Bem como seu corpo também agora.

Ele inalou, estremecendo enquanto o ar fresco continuava inundando seus pulmões. Sentia da mesma maneira que o irmão dele tinha dito que seria. Pesado ... bom.

Trezentos anos em que ele tinha ido sem isto, mas agora...

Sasuke tinha sido sangrado. Pelo pequena dançarina luxuriante que ele queria acima de qualquer outra mulher. Deus, ela,cheirava como fogo, vinho e mulher. Muito bom para ser verdade. Talvez isto seja tudo outro sonho, mais loucura.

Ele não queria a deixar sair da vista dele, temendo que ela desapareceria, mas se ele não tivesse partido, ele teria a machucado. O desejo de rasgar as roupas dela e mergulhar em seu corpo morno tinham sidos subestimados.

Ela era tão delicada, tão mortal. Ele poderia quebrar seus ossos com um toque ausente.

E ele preferiria morrer a machucá-la. Ele poderia ser caído e recentemente sangrado. Mas esta era Sakura, a mulher que ele tinha desejado como noiva e a tinha sido dada em carne e osso.

Embora ele queimasse por saber como ela tinha ficado assim, tudo no que ele podia pensar era no insuportável roçar da calça de pelo seu endurecido pênis.

Com cada batida do coração, sua haste crescia, mais grossa. Isto tinha que estar acontecendo de verdade. Ele fez uma careta para a pressão, incapaz de se concentrar, para controlar estas mudanças chocantes dentro dele.

Parecia que três séculos de luxúria estavam crescendo, como se sua haste fosse explodir, pulsando tão duro. Quando ele acreditou que a pressão não pudesse aumentar mais...

... Aumentou.

Ele deveria partir daqui pelo bem dela. Mas ele poderia desistir dessa noite? Sakura estava de fato no quarto deles, esperando para ser tocada. Ser tomada.

Ela acredita que eu posso fazer isto.

Ela tinha dito que ela queria mais com ele. Ele finalmente poderia experimentar como isto seria. O único obstáculo para ele reivindicá-la era a ameaça que ele representava para ela. Ele tinha que ter certeza de não machucá-la.

Entretanto ele também tinha que tê-la.

Pelo menos antes de sua raiva e instinto tomarem conta. Agora ele se perguntava como poderia, possivelmente, satisfazê-la. Ele cuspiu uma maldição, ele nunca tinha beijado uma mulher antes.

Ela está esperando por mim.

Os olhos dele alargaram brevemente. Ela tinha lhe contado exatamente como proceder com ela, para fazê-la querer mais, para deixá-la desesperada por ele.

Quando Sasuke a espiou, ela estudou sua face. Ele parecia menos frenético. Ou talvez só estivesse disfarçando melhor, virando isto por dentro.

Uma vez que ele a tinha apoiado na parede, ele levantara sua mão. O que fará ele? Ela engoliu com apreensão...

Mas ele só emoldurou sua face. O gesto era suave, amável. Quando ele rangeu: ─Ponha seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço.─ ela se deu conta do que ele tinha planejado. Quão duro ele estava tentando por ela!

É por isso que estou apaixonada por você.

Neste exato lugar do quarto, eles tinham praticado o beijo deles, os dois imaginando isso. Parecia tão natural quando os braços dela se lançaram ao redor do seu pescoço. Ela tinha desejado poder entrelaçar seus dedos no cabelo de sua nuca. Agora ela o fez, com delícia.

─Minha Sakura.─ ele raspou, esfregando o dedo polegar em cima do lábio inferior dela. ─Tão macio.─ as pálpebras dela tremularam. ─Mais do que eu alguma vez tenha imaginado.─ a mão dele estava tremendo.

Ele nunca tinha tocado uma mulher antes de mim. Tudo isso era novo para ele. Ela precisou se lembrar disso.

─Durante trezentos anos minha mão para espada foi firme. Se eu for ser derrotado, eu quero que seja por uma pequena dançarina.

O cheiro dele, seu calor... Deus, ele cheirava tão bem.

─ Sasuke, eu quero nosso beijo. Você não vai roçar os seus lábios contra o meu?

─E se eu quisesse fazer algo mais duro?

─Pense em construir lentamente. ─ ela se forçou a dizer, porque ela continuava quase sem controle.

Ele baixou o olhar a encarando com olhos como fogo, determinado a lhe dar o que ela tinha ansiado. Quando ele inclinou os lábios dele sobre os dela, um choque de calor passou por ela. Ela choramingou e ele deslizou a língua para dentro.

Mas ele a permitiu conduzir. Ela se enrolou na língua dele, provocando e lambendo, o fazendo gemer. Logo ele começou a aprofundar o beijo, acariciando sua língua contra a dela.

Ela se segurou nos ombros dele, se divertindo com o poder que ela sentia nos músculos e sempre que ele fazia algo que ela gostava ela dava um pequeno apertão.

Ele teve êxito com isso. Tanto assim, que ele se tornou quem provocava agora, sacudindo sua língua e remexendo o desejo dela. Vampiro esperto. O beijo dele era ardente, erótico... exigente.

Quando ele passou a parte de trás dos dedos de sua orelha até abaixo passando a sua clavícula, então abaixando para a elevação do seio dela, ela tremeu. Experimentar esse contato, simplesmente, era uma delícia para seu sentidos esfomeados, mas o toque de Sasuke a estava hipnotizando...

Ele se afastou, a deixando ofegante e atordoada. Enquanto os lábios dele seguiram o mesmo caminho de seus dedos, ela ficou amedrontada, por quão excitada ela se tornaria, não com o desejo, mas com pura luxúria por este macho.

Os seios dela cresceram pesados, os mamilos endureceram. Ela poderia sentir a umidade entre suas pernas.

─Quero minha boca em você.─ Ele segurou seu vestido em ambas as mãos, a ponto de rasgar abrindo.

─ Sasuke, me permita.─ Ela dançou, o arrastando até que ficou preso embaixo dos seus seios nus.

Um som áspero estourou dele enquanto ele a contemplava. Então ele se submeteu ao tórax dela. Da mesma maneira que ele tinha dito, ele beijou ao redor dos mamilos dela, enquanto roçava seus lábios em cima da carne sensível.

Ela embalou sua cabeça, o segurando nela. ─Esqueça o que eu disse... sobre uma construção lenta.

Ele correu sua face contra ela, ainda provocando. Quando ele arrastou sua língua finalmente sobre um de seus doloridos mamilos, ela clamou:

─Oh, Deus!

─Você queria que eu chupasse duro?─ ele perguntou, encaixando ambos os seios nas mãos.

Ela choramingou em resposta, e ele os colocou na boca, arrastando o mamilo entre os lábios para lamber ao mesmo tempo. Ele deu um grave gemido ao redor do cume, então a chupou.

─Sim, sim...─ Fricção, umidade e felicidade. Os dedos dela cavaram no cabelo dele, o apertando mais perto, quando ela se arqueou desejosa.

Quando ele mudou ao outro seio, apertando-o enquanto ele a chupava, ela não poderia agüentar isso muito tempo. Ela apertou os quadris nos dele. E ele se lembrou. Ele aliviou a grande mão debaixo de seu vestido, sua pele deliciosamente abrasiva contra a tenra coxa.

─Mais alto.─ ela arquejou. ─Me toque...

Enquanto ele elevou a mão lentamente, ela começou desabotoar sua camisa freneticamente, empurrando-a. Colocando as palmas contra ele, ela esfregou de cima abaixo seu torso em cima de entalhes rígidos e protuberâ firme e suave...pele... o cabelo encaracolado em um rastro bem abaixo do umbigo divino.

A mão dele trabalhou subindo, a dela abaixando. Ele investiu para o lado, estando completamente para cima quando ela puxou sua ereção para fora das calças. A primeira mulher a tocá-lo ali.

Como ela começou a afagar sua longitude, as mãos dele cresceram pesadas, sua mandíbula se afrouxou. Ele soltou o que parecia ser um juramento, então enganchou o dedo debaixo da extremidade da sua calcinha, puxando a seda para o lado.

Diante da primeira investida dele em seu sexo,ela tremeu e um gemido severo estourou do tórax dele. ─Ah, Sakura,você está tão molhada...

Ela gemeu quando ele a acariciou, esparramando a umidade como se ele estivesse fascinado pela reação do corpo dela.

O acariciando, ela murmurou:

─E você está tão duro.

A mão dele acalmou. Os olhares se encontraram. Eles sabiam o que vinha depois.

─Não posso nem pensar em tomar seu pescoço... aguentando por uma linha...

─Então me leve para cama.

A apertando para cima nos braços, ele a levou para lá e a sentou.

Ela trabalhou liberando seu cinto, enquanto ele arrancava fora suas botas, então as dele. Com um assobio, ele aliviou suas calças passando por sua pulsante ereção.

Oh, meu Deus. A primeira visão dele a despertou. O membro grosso dele sobressaia, pulsando em sincronia com cada batida nova do coração dele. A pele macia e lustrosa da cabeça estava esticada, visivelmente lisa. Mesmo uma parte dela sentido como se ela há pouco tivesse desembrulhado um presente atormentando, outra parte sentia uma chama de alarme pelo tamanho dele.

Mas ela chacoalhou seu medo para longe. Eu sou mais uma vez a velha Sakura, ela se lembrou. Ela se asseguraria de que ambos estivessem prontos quando ele entrasse nela. Confiante, ela se deitou de costas e abriu os braços para ele.

As sobrancelhas dele se uniram em uma expressão angustiada enquanto ele a seguiu abaixo. ─Cristo, eu espero que isto seja real.


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 29**

─Isto é real.─ ela murmurou entre beijos. ─Eu estou realmente aqui.

─Como?

─Eu queria muito estar assim com você. E agora eu posso.─ Ela colocou a mão dele em seus seios.

Com um gemido, ele apalpou um, então o outro, as respirações atormentadas.

Sakura estava excitada, mas estava subjugada e ainda ansiosa. Sua ereção cutucou contra o quadril dela, a cabeça larga tão quente e lisa, parecendo escaldar a pele dela.

─ Sasuke.─ Ela ziguezagueou o tórax dela quando ele ficou um pouquinho áspero. ─Um pouquinho mais fraco.

Ele gelou. Quando ele aliviou o aperto e ela acalmou, ele disse:

─Eu posso ser suave com você.

A libertando, ele raspou o mamilo suavemente com a parte de trás da unha, então arrastou todo seu toque em cima disto. Ela gemeu nitidamente quando ele fez isto novamente. ─Melhor?

Ela se achou acenando com a cabeça contra o ombro dele. De alguma maneira o assassino estava gentilmente escalando suas mãos nela um enorme contraste com o cruel lutador da noite.

De um lado para outro vinha raspando suas unhas, e o enlouquecido arrastar de seus dedos, de novo e de novo, até que seus mamilos estavam tão sensíveis que doíam.

─Diga. Me diga o que você gosta.

─Uhhmm, eu gosto.

Em uma voz grave, ele disse:

─Eu posso os sentir pulsando, koeri.

Ela gemeu novamente, arqueando as costas. Ele respondeu descendo sua quente boca, a chupando, esses lábios firmes, cruéis que puxavam um mamilo, então o outro. Enquanto ele avançou lentamente a mão acima em sua perna dela, ele começou a se mover lentamente contra o quadril dela.

Chupando o mamilo úmido, ele disse: ─Separe suas pernas, Sakura. Eu quero te tocar por dentro... te conhecer.─ Mesmo estando doída pelo seu toque, ela cresceu nervosa. Embora ela não fosse uma virgem, ele ainda podia acidentalmente machucá-la.

Ele arrastou no joelho dela com uma mão tremendo selvagem

─Abra suas coxas para mim.─ Depois de hesitar, ela... o fez. ─Ah, é isso. Me deixe te ver lá.─ Com uma última lambida em um dos seus duros mamilos, ele renunciou aos seios para sentar sobre ela. Quando ele a encarou entre as pernas, ele exalou em uma pressa e o membro empurrou de excitação.

Isto a excitou ainda mais. Enquanto ela levou seu braço ao redor dele, para alisar sua mão em cima dos gloriosos músculos de suas costas, ele correu o dedo indicador ao longo do sexo dela.

Ela precisava beijá-lo, lamber seu corpo, deixar as pernas dela mais abertas para ele.

O dedo grande dele entrou nela.

Ela torceu e gemeu com a sensação de enchimento, enquanto ele lentamente cavou mais profundamente, polegada a polegada. Quando ele já não podia ir mais fundo,ela choramingou.

Ele parou.

─Eu te machuquei?

─Não, oh, Deus! _N'arrête_ pás. Não pare!

Ele começou a empurrar o dedo dele dentro dela, rangendo:

─Apertado. Tão apertado.─ Ela nunca tinha sentido ou tinha imaginado um homem tão duro, contudo ele levava tempo conhecendo o corpo dela. Mas no fundo de sua mente, ela imaginava que se ele a reivindicasse tão ferozmente como os outros tinham previsto poderia ser melhor que esta necessidade fervendo, mal se contendo e crescendo.

Construção lenta, ela tinha lhe falado. Mas onde isso terminava?

─ Sasuke, por favor...

─Você vai gozar assim?

─Sim e logo.

Com os lábios separados por respirações rotas, ele assistiu seu dedo deslizando dentro e fora de sua envoltura brilhante.

─ Sasuke, sim, sim...─ ela choramingou, parecendo perdida com a luxúria. Ela se apoiou para lamber o tórax dele.

Ele estava atordoado por quão escorregadia ela estava por ele, quão faminta a carne dela ordenhava seu dedo.

─É perfeita.─ ele grunhiu, o tom soando atordoado como ele.

Ele não sabia que uma mulher podia ficar assim tão rendida.

Não só uma mulher. Minha mulher.

Desejos não familiares o atormentaram. Ele teve a necessidade mais forte de fixá-la na cama, assim ela não poderia escapar dele. Ele teve a necessidade para lhe falar quanto ela o estava agradando. Ele se dobrou para murmurar à orelha dela, mas as palavras dele viraram um agonizado assobio quando ela balançou os quadris no dedo dele.

─Mais alto... com seu polegar.─ ela arquejou.

Gemendo por quão inchado o pequenos clitóris estava, ele o circulou com seu dedo polegar.

Ela gemeu.

─Sim, Sasuke...

Com seu dedo dentro dela, ele podia dizer quando o sexo dela se tencionou, pronto para gozar. Ele queria fazê-la gozar, precisava muito disso. Só pelos dedos dele.

A idéia de lhe dar seu membro para preenchê-la daquele jeito o fez selvagem, mas ele quis sentir como seria quando ela chegasse ao orgasmo.

Ela estava estremecendo, tremendo, tão perto. Então, com os mamilos dela apertados e apontando, ela endureceu, as pálpebras fecharam deslizando em um choramingo silencioso. As pernas dela caíram largamente que ele podia fazer era ficar em cima do quadril dela,enquanto ela apertava o dedo dele, ordenhando ao redor dele, de novo e de novo. Fantástico...

Agora ele estava morrendo por ela fazer isso ao redor de sua longitude. Assim que a tensão deixou o corpo dela, ele ajoelhou entre suas pernas.

A expressão dela era em parte satisfeita, mas ainda faminta e os quadris ondularam como se ela doesse por ele encher sua vagina. A vendo aberta a ele desse jeito...

Ele pôs os quadris entre suas pernas. Se apoiando sobre ela com seus braços esticados, ele empurrou para entrar, mas ela balançou embaixo ao mesmo tempo. Ele gritou quando a cabeça deslizou ao longo das dobras úmidas. Ela ficou selvagem, batendo a cabeça no travesseiro.

Suando, friccionando os dentes por controle, ele tentou novamente, mas ela rodou os quadris mais uma vez. Ele agarrou os quadris dela para montá-la, mas prendê-la ao colchão e isso somente a fez arquear as costas, esfregando os mamilos duros contra seu tórax.

─Para, koeri! Ou eu derramarei contra você!

─Eu não me importo.─ ela gemeu.

─Você está... você está perto de novo?

─Sim, sim!─ Quando o membro dele deslizou para cima, em cima do montículo dela, apertou os punhos, arqueando ainda mais nitidamente,esfregando contra a haste dele. ─ Sasuke.─ ela clamou, empurrando embaixo dele. Quando os grandes seios dela tremeram...

Para vergonha dele, a pressão da palpitação explodiu contra sua vontade. ─Ah, Deus, você está me fazendo gozar!─com um grito para o teto, ele ejaculou contra ela, bombeando para fora duros jatos sobre a barriga dela e nunca tinha conhecido tanto êxtase... apertando contra o clitóris dela, ele resistiu incontrolavelmente enquanto continuava sem parar.

Quando ele terminou ao final, ele enterrou a face no cabelo dela. Cambaleado pelo prazer que ele há pouco tinha recebido, ele inspirava o cheiro dela.

Então ele percebeu o que ele tinha feito. Ele tinha tentado reivindicar a Noiva dele, e ao invés disso tinha se humilhado liberando sua semente antes mesmo de entrar nela. Apertando a mandíbula com frustração, ele martelou o punho no colchão.

Então ainda... ela o estava beijando. Felizmente. ─Nós temos toda a noite, _mon trésor adore._ Meu tesouro adorado. Pela quinta ou sexta vez, eu aposto que você poderá durar tanto quanto queira.─ Ela beliscou o lóbulo da orelha dele, então o chupou lá antes de murmurar, ─Pegue uma toalha, querido...

Relutantemente ele levantou e foi ao banheiro, sentindo como se o tivesse enviado para uma busca de anos pelo santo graal. Isso era o quão duro era para ele deixá-la. Ele ainda temia que ela desaparecesse.

Ele não podia imaginar como ela tinha sido encarnada desde a última vez que ele a tinha visto, e queimava por saber. A situação era bastante para fazer qualquer um começar a duvidar da sua sanidade dele. De novo.

Ele sabia que só dias atrás ela tinha estado... morta. Agora, ela estava florescendo com vida.

Ainda com todas as suas recordações, ele tinha visto coisas mais estranhas certamente no Lore, e ele tinha tempo para descobrir o segredo dela. Por hora tudo que ele queria era outra chance para entrar dentro dela. Outra chance de fazê-la chegar ao clímax novamente.

Nos contos que ele tinha ouvido, fazer gozar uma mulher soava impossível, mesmo fantástico. Seu ombros caíram, ele se lembrou que ele podia não a ter reivindicado corretamente, mas ele a tinha feito gozar mais de uma vez em sua primeira tentativa. Recordar a entrega dela, tinha feito uma onda de sangue à virilha dele. Embora ele tivesse liberado a semente dele até seu corpo parecer vazio, o membro dele já estava endurecendo antes que ele mesmo pegasse a toalha molhada.

Cinco ou seis vezes? Pelo menos, koeri.

Mas quando ele voltou, ela já estava adormecida. Os lábios separados delicadamente, os pequenos olhos nas bochechas rosadas. O braço dela dobrou ao lado de sua cabeça, a parte de trás da mão contra a orelha dela.

Qualquer decepção sobre ter que esperar foi extinta pelo pensamento de quão exausta ela deveria estar depois uma noite assim. Recentemente encarnada, atacada e provavelmente intoxicada. Os lábios dela eram vinho, sua boca suave.

Se apoiando sobre ela, com a toalha na mão, ele limpou a pele dela com golpes suaves, enquanto se maravilhava com suas formas. Ela tinha um corpo forte, flexível. O corpo de uma dançarina que tinha respondido ao toque dele como se tivesse treinado. Nada nunca tinha parecido tão certo para ele.

Minha Noiva, ele pensou, o peito enchendo de orgulho. Nenhum vampiro tem uma mais bonita, ele decidiu facilmente.

Uma vez que ele a tinha limpado, ele a estudou por prazer. Com suas mãos e joelhos em cima dela, ele contemplou abaixo. Ele temeu que logo fosse ficar obcecado por aqueles seios. Como eles tremeram e quão macio eles eram. Como os mamilos dela tinham brotado como se exigindo a boca dele neles.

Com um gemido, ele se tocou,ainda surpreso pela dureza pouco familiar. Mas ele jurou que a próxima vez que ele gozasse seria bem fundo dentro do corpo dela e para o som dos gritos dela...

Ele sempre tinha lamentado não ter tido sexo pelo menos uma vez enquanto era vivo. A curiosidade que o tinha infestado, agora isso atormentava. A tomar o faria perder a cabeça.

Ainda que ele continuasse muito novo no sexo para predizer como ele reagiria. Perder a cabeça. Ele não sabia se isso funcionaria bem para um vampiro insano.

E como ele poderia evitar machucar o pequeno corpo dela quando fizesse? Hoje à noite ele tinha a sentido por dentro, tinha descoberto como ela era apertada, não tinha jeito de que ele pudesse se ajustar a ela sem lhe causar dor.

Ele tentou empurrar as dúvidas para longe. Ignorando a dor no membro, ele se deitou de costas e arrastou o corpo quente dela para ele. Ele exalou com prazer quando ela deslizou sua perna lisa em cima de seus joelhos e colocou seu braço em cima de seu peito. Exatamente como ele os tinha imaginado dividindo essa cama.

Ele soube que ele estaria excitadamente acordado toda a noite, mas ele saborearia isto, apreciando os toques dela, o modo como ela já estava apertando o peito dele em sono. Por toda a noite ele conseguiria desfrutar do cheiro do cabelo dela. Ele poderia sentir o coração dela batendo contra ele, e se perder eventualmente no calmo ritmo...

Próximo ao amanhecer, ele se atirou verticalmente na cama. Se apoiando ao lado dela, ele passou a mão pelo corpo dela, a engaiolando protetoramente, os olhos buscando.

Ninguém estava lá, só o vento.

Ela murmurou em francês e se virou para ele. Sua Noiva era agora tão frágil, assim... mortal. Não era mais invulnerável ao mal. Ele já a estaria arriscando só em mantê-la com ele.

Os Woede sabiam agora que ele tinha uma fraqueza. Eles tentariam inexoravelmente capturá-la. Na mente deles, ela se igualava à coroa de Rydstrom. Sasuke lhes daria alegremente a maldita informação se ele pudesse trazê-la a tona,mas eles nunca acreditariam que ele estivesse simplesmente revelando tudo, não até eles estarem ameaçando a ela.

Antes, a maldição de Tarut, constantemente, o tinha assombrado, agora tinha se tornado mil vezes mais imperativo destruir o demônio.

Sasuke tinha ganhado o sonho dele. Teria alguma força lá fora igualmente buscando levar isto dele agora? Se ele acreditasse pelo menos remotamente no poder da maldição, então quanto tempo ele poderia ficar com ela? Ou o dano já estava feito? Se ele a abandonasse agora, então ele poderia a estar deixando vulnerável a ataques...

Em todo caso, Sasuke não a consideraria salva até que ele estivesse de posse da cabeça de Tarut.

Se forçando para colocá-la distante, ele riscou escada abaixo. Ele sabia uma proteção crua de conjuração que iria protegê-la pelo menos enquanto ela estivesse aqui. Pelas portas da frente, ele imergiu as pontas do dedo no gesso esmigalhando,usando-o como giz para inscrever o título antigo. Uma vez que ele sentia confiança de que nenhum transgressor poderia entrar na casa deles, ele voltou à cama.

Sasuke só permaneceria aqui até amanhecer. Depois disso, ele começaria a providenciar todas as coisas que ela aparentemente precisaria: comida, roupas, coisas de mulheres...

Enquanto ele a puxou de volta para seus braços, ele refletiu sobre a apressada noite. No passado, Sakura tinha olhado para Sasuke como se ele fosse um herói e o tinha chamado de protetor, mesmo ela sabia muito de seus segredos sórdidos. Ela tinha lhe falado que acreditava nele.

De noite ele não a tinha desapontado.

Ele nunca esqueceria da convicção absoluta nos olhos dela quando ela tinha dito:

─Agora eu sei o que você era.─ Ela tinha estado tão segura dele que ela já tinha se aparecido orgulhosa.

Mas ela não conhecia as fantasias secretas dele de levar o pescoço dela em um frenesi.

Eu sou a pior ameaça a ela.

Até mesmo no meio do prazer entorpecedor que ela tinha dado hoje à noite, ele tinha sentido medo por ela, pelas coisas perigosas que ela lhe fazia sentir.

Se você se importa com ela, você a deixará ir agora, sua consciência, a muito morta, lhe sussurrou. E mesmo assim ele encontrou seus braços a apertando mais perto dele. Minha.


End file.
